Breaking the Girl
by PeachxRing
Summary: She had always tried to please others, her parents, her deadbeat brother and especially her childhood friend. When Deidara betrays Iwagakure the future she once envisioned with him goes up in smoke. Three years later their paths cross once more. Despite all the destruction he's caused Yatsuko can't bring herself to hate him, not entirely. Can their bond be rebuilt? Should it?
1. Arrogance

_**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is Slow Burn type fan fiction that is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. I hope you all love this story as much as I do, this was something I started writing 6 years ago. I've done much editing and revising and finally feel like it's ready for the world to see. I will be posting this Every friday before 7 pm. Thank you!**_

* * *

Her cheeks were ruddy and chilled as she ran from her family home and into town. It was a brisk, even for a fall morning, but Yatsuko Ishi didn't care. After years of taking on and completing challenging missions, she had finally been promoted to a Jonin. Her lips spread into a broad smile, she had done it and her family was beaming with pride. At least one of their children had managed not to be a complete disappointment.

Nothing mattered, there wasn't one thing that could bring her down, not even her elder brothers blatant jealousy over her recent advancement. She had worked her ass off for years, she deserved this and nothing he could ever say would change that. It wasn't her fault that at nearly 19 years old he was still only a Genin. His unambitious and lazy nature was his problem, not hers.

"Oyyy, kouhai!" Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his familiar and lazy call. "Yatsu-channn!" He drawled, Yatsuko turned as an excited grin began tugging at the corner of her lips. His hair shown like spun gold in the sunlight as he waved over towards her with cool disinterest. Her chilled red cheeks flushed an even deeper red at the sight of him. Before she could even think Yatsuko was running towards him full speed.

She lept up throwing her arms around his neck and toppling him to the ground clumsily. Deidara grunted beneath her weight, Yatsuko didn't care. Her face rested on the nape of his neck, nuzzling him softly. She breathed him in, that smell of clay and pine she had so longed for.

Deidara shifted uncomfortably beneath her, Yatsuko down at his flushed pink face. His golden blonde tresses had fallen, disheveled from his ponytail. She pushed herself up from his chest, gazing down at him for a moment. It was moments like these she wanted to capture and hold onto forever. He gave her a stern look, she slapped her hand over her lips before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Deidara sucked his teeth, he never did like being laughed at. Yatsuko didn't care she would have been content just laying there in the dirt with him forever.

"Dei, I thought you'd be out of town until next week." Deidara gently nudged her off of him before standing up. He took a deep sigh, dusting some dirt from himself. He glowered over at Yatsuko his hair still out of place, dirt marring his cheeks. She burst out laughing again if there was one look she loved on Deidara it was flustered and imperfect. "You just look so dumb right now! Bfff ha ha!" She snickered at him. There was nothing that could make her day better. Deidara had come back from his job early, she wondered if it was to celebrate her new promotion. Yatsuko beamed up at him as he offered her a reluctant hand to pull her up to his side.

He shook his head slightly, he glower slowly morphing to a smirk before pulling her into a hug of his own volition. She wrapped her arms around him willingly, taking in everything. From the warmth of his body against hers to the strength which he used to hold her. The embrace lingered on to Yatsukos delight.

She wasn't a child anymore, she was 15 and now finally the same rank as Deidara. She hoped that he could finally view her as an equal, it could be the beginning of a new type of relationship. Now he didn't have to be Dei-oniichan or Dei-senpai to her anymore. He could finally just be Deidara; hopefully, she wanted him to stop treating her like his kid sister and like... well like something else. Yatsuko pressed her head against his chest taking in his scent once more. The back of his shirt bunched as she clutched it desperately in her hands, she never wanted to let this feeling go.

"That's no way to speak to your senpai, hmm." He said pursing his lips and flicking her in the nose, breaking their embrace. Yatsuko scrunched up her face in annoyance as she flailed her arms in an attempt to stop his assault. Sure he was older, but it was only by a year, in her opinion a year hardly mattered. "How can you ever hope to get promoted if you don't respect your superiors, hmm."

"Agh! Stop that!" The excitement she had felt only moments ago was suddenly replaced with a profound disappointment. "You forgot didn't you!" Yatsuko snapped at him, Deidara shrugged in response.

"Forgot what?" She turned her back to him, suddenly feeling quite stupid. Why would she think he'd come back to town early just for her? How could she let herself get her hopes up? Yatsuko began to walk silently into the village. Yatsuko cringed when she heard Deidara start to trail lazily behind her, she had hoped he would just shrug her outburst off and head home to work on his art. She knew it was dumb to be this sensitive in regards to him, but she just couldn't help it. Yatsuko hated this selfish, self-absorbed side the most. Sometimes she felt as though he shared his feelings for her, most of the time it seemed he didn't care about anyone or anything. Well except his art of course.

"What are you doing, homes that way." He eyed her cockily as he pointed back the direction she had just come from. Gritting her teeth and continued to walk ahead trying not to let him see how annoyed she was becoming. It was at times like this she was most ashamed of her wanton infatuation with him. Chewing the inside of her cheek, she began to walk a little faster. "Hello, Yatsu-chan, hmm?"

"Yeah I know asshole, I decided that I want to go into town to celebrate." She seethed caustically hoping he would catch the hint that right now was not the time to pester her. Deidara chuckled as he draped his arm over her shoulder nonchalantly, Yatsuko tried to slip out, but he just pulled her closer to him with a cheeky smirk. He always loved making her squirm. Sometimes she wondered if he only ever showed her affection just because he found it funny how worked up it made her. The thought only enraged her even more.

"How sweet of Yatsu-chan, I was only gone for a few days I can't believe you missed me so much you're going to treat me to a meal. After all, it's not as though you're paid as much as me. I mean you're just a Chunin with all your little C and B-Rank missions. Well, if you insist you know, I can never say no to you." Now Yatsuko knew he was just pushing her buttons, one glare at his smug face confirmed her theory. He gave her another bold smirk, before pointing to a restaurant down the road a bit. "I want you to take me there!" Yatsuko grabbed his arm before swiftly kicking his feet out from under him. Without a second thought, she spun him several times building momentum before throwing him carelessly behind her. He landed with a loud grunt, she didn't care, not even when the townfolk eyed him with concern as they stood and whispered in the background.

"What gave you the idea I'm treating you to anything, moron!" She shouted back at him. Despite just having been thrown to the ground with alarming force Deidara just laughed his lips cracking into one of those half smiles he worse so well. Yatsukos cheeks grew warm despite the chilled fall breeze. "I-I don't give a damn where you want to go! Honestly, I don't even think I want to see you right now. You can be such an insensitive jackass you know that?" Yatsuko exhaled sharply before continuing further into town.

Deidara caught up with her effortlessly, gently he grasped her wrist. Without a second thought Yatsuko landed a hard punch to his stomach, he crumbled over for a moment still keeping his clutch on her wrist.

"Ow! Jeez, you shouldn't hit your senpai so hard. Come on now, you know it hurts like a bitch when you throw me around like that. You hardly even pulled that last one, hmm." He laughed. Yatsuko clenched her fists trying futilely to pull them from his grasp, it was like he was asking to get hit again. Sensing her aggression, he quickly grasped her other hand in his "Ok, ok I'm sorry about the money joke it was too much. How about this let me take you out, my treat, hmm." Deidara pleaded, his smirk morphing into a half-mocking pout.

His crystal blue eyes with hers, her cheeks flushed in frustration. She couldn't help but wonder if strangers passing by would think they were a couple having a lovers spat. Yatsuko furrowed her brow at him trying to resist, but she could never stay mad at him especially not when he gave her that look. There was just something about those crystal blue eyes that always made her lose her nerve. She gently tugged her hands from his grasp crossing her arms over her chest a sigh of defeat escaping her lips.

"Fine, but you're getting me anything I want no questions asked! I want mixed rice and tempura," Seh demanded, she cast a glare back at him deciding he needed to be punished a little more. "Also I won't forgive you unless you share it with me!" Deidara made a disgusted face, he hated mixed rice, and she knew it. "If I hear one complaint out of you, I'm going to send you through the wall! Do you hear me!" Yatsuko slammed the door of the small restaurant open only to be greeted by all of her comrades and family. Her parents lowered there head in embarrassment, along with most of the other shinobi in the village.

The color drained from her face when she realized they had all just heard every word she said. She heard Tetsus' distinctive chuckle break through the silence. Within a moment they all shot up and shouted 'Congratulations.' Yatsuko was too mortified and moved to say a word.

She quickly wiped a forming tear from her smoky gray eyes before turning to face Deidara. A lump formed in her throat feeling suddenly guilty for throwing and punching him so roughly before. He had never forgotten at all, of course, he hadn't. Deidara could be selfish, but he had never let her down, not once, not when it really mattered.

He was leaning in the doorway with a smug grin. Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, quirking her brow expectantly at her. Yatsukos' bottom lip quivered as he closed the distance between the two. His rough, crafters hands pushed a few stray strands of her whiskey brown hair behind her ear before bringing her under his arm once more. She trembled with excitement as he reached into his pocket to pull something out before pressing it into her small hand.

"It's a present, I made it just for you. My best masterpiece to date, don't you think, hmm?" Even when giving a gift he had to make it about himself. She didn't care, he was right after all. To her, every piece he made was more perfect than the last. "Look at it, I went all the way to Yugakure to get the moonstone for the eyes."

Yatsuko held it out to examine it better. It was a small owl, about the size of the palm of her hand. She fingered the edges softly admiring the superior craftsmanship and exceptional detail that could only come from him. Everything was incredible from the intricate details to the soft edges, especially the luminous silver moonstone he had adorned as its eyes. It looked as though it could fly from her hand any second. Yatsuko grasped it to her chest, not wanting it to escape.

"I'm so proud of you Yatsuko. I knew you'd get approved, hmm." She suddenly felt foolish for ever doubting him. The look he gave her made her want to kiss him more than ever. Instead, she thought better of it and threw her arms around her childhood friend instead. If she ever had a doubt it was erased at that moment, she was in love with him.

* * *

Present

Yatsuko jerked awake suddenly her chest still heaving as her stormy gray eyes glanced out the window. The sun was already high, she groaned slightly as she sat up in bed regretting sleeping in so late. She hated when she dreamt of him, no matter how much sleep Yatsuko got on those nights she always woke up exhausted. It had been nearly three years now since that asshole ruined everything, he betrayed her and their village. Even just a glance out of her window reconfirmed how many things had changed since that horrible night. She felt the bile build in her throat at the thought of him.

Flashes of him came into her mind, the way his golden blonde hair would blow in the wind, the look in his crystal blue eyes as he smirked at her. The worst part about thinking of Deidara was that she couldn't deny how badly she actually missed him. Everything, the way he would flick her nose, or how he would push the hair from her face, his comforting scent of clay and pine she especially craved the feeling of his embrace. Quickly she pushed him from her mind, that Deidara was dead to her now he saw to that the night he tried to destroy the village. Thinking of him was futile, as far as she was concerned he had been dead for three years.

She forced her self from bed before sauntering towards her dresser, her eyes flickered to the small grey owl that sat at the corner. It's moonstone eyes glistening at her, mocking her. Despite the resentment and year that had passed Yatsuko just couldn't bring herself to destroy it. It was the last piece of him she had left. The last bit of him that she wanted to keep forever. Yatsuko sighed as she pulled on a maroon cotton tank top and her brown flax Jonin vest. She slipped into a pair of mesh armored tights before stepping into black shorts that reached mid-thigh.

Emptiness filled her as she tied her dark teal headband loosely around her neck. It was that time again, she was going to have to see the Tsuchikage and pick up another mission. It was a necessary evil if she wanted to keep a roof over her head. A pit of dread filled her stomach as she tied her silky brown hair into two high, even ponytails. Hopefully, she could find good mission today that would pay well. If she had to escort another merchant or model she might gouge her eyes out with a kunai.

As the years crept by Yatsuko found herself less and less content with the life she was being forced to live. Iwagakure had many enemies, and it was her duty as a ninja to keep her village safe. Yatsuko hadn't realized at the time, but her promotion was done so the Tsuchikage could have more high ranking ninja to do his underhanded bidding. It made no difference that this was supposed to be a time of peace Onoki always slipped in missions that seemed to hurt their 'allied' nations in some way.

Peace seemed a concept the Village Hidden in the Stone was unable to grasp. Yatsuko had actually been foolish enough to think it would be possible to relax and take some time for herself every once in a while. Unfortunately, due to Iwagakure insatiable lust for power, that was just not the case. Recently she was hardly given a full day off in between missions some of which lasted for months. Her days now were all a monotonous cluster of killing, spying, sleeping than getting up and doing it all over again. Everything seemed to blend together, like the mucky brown tones that flooded her village.

Her jaw clenched as she ran downstairs and her older brother came into view. His hulking and flabby form lay snoring on the couch where she last left him. A dozen or so empty beer cans littered the dirty green carpet beside him along with a clearly forgotten cigarette lingering in a crystal ashtray. Sighing Yatsuko put a thin grey cotton sheet over him, this behavior was nothing new.

She lingered over him for a moment fighting the urge to break his head in with her fist. He was so inept, one quick punch to the throat, she could put him out of his misery and maybe hers. Yatsukos stomach dropped disgusted that the thought had even crossed her mind. Instead, she quickly turned head towards the door. She would rather eat breakfast elsewhere, the smell of beer and cigarettes permeating the air was making her feel ill.

Slowly Tetsu grumbled as he shifted on the couch, yawning he peered up at her. A small smile crept onto the corners of his lips at the sight of his baby sister, he rubbed his puffy red eyes before giving her a little wave. Yatsuko scoffed and turned her back to him, of course, she loved her brother. Unfortunately, his actions during the past few years had been a never-ending stream of disappointments.

"Going out without saying goodbye?" Tetsu grunted as he sat up on the worn espresso couch. Yatsuko closed her eye for a beat trying to think of the best way to respond. Fighting the urge to crush his windpipe became more and more difficult with each passing second.

"I was just going to pick up a mission, one of us has to pay for things around here." Yatsuko seethed with resentment at the fact he continued to let everything fall on her shoulders. Tetsu claimed he was traumatized by the death of their parents followed so closely by the destruction of the village, he insisted the thought of fighting anyone ever again was too much to bear. She knew her brother better than that, he was just lazy and used it as an excuse to lay around and do nothing but drink and smoke all day on her dime.

Besides she had been through the same as him, how was it fair that she had to keep it together. In fact one might argue that she had an even rougher go than Tetsu, Deidara was once her closest friend. Not only had she lost her parents and have to deal with the fact most of the village had been reduced to rubble, but she also had to deal with the loss of the only person she ever really gave a damn about. Yatsuko pursed her lips as she continued towards the door not wanting to stay in the boozy sweaty stench that was her living room.

"No need the Tsuchikage sent this letter to you this morning. The courier said it was urgent and top secret " He handed her the opened scroll with a cheeky grin. Yatsuko glowered down at him with her piercing grey eyes. "What? I saved you the trouble of opening it yourself. It seems like some serious business. It's B-Rank assassination mission; apparently, you have a contract for some stupid town healer in from the Kirigakure. It pays 100,000 Ryo." Yatsuko was barely listening to him anymore. Instead, she quickly scanned the scroll before crumpling it up and shoving it into her bag planning to burn it later.

"You aren't supposed to read these Tetsu." She said sharply, " It's for your own good." Yatsuko furrowed her brow and sighed instantly regretting her harsh tone. He was a lot of things, but he was still her older brother and the only family she had left. "I should be back in a week or two, maybe you can try and get a mission too. You might run out of money while I'm gone." She mumbled nervously, all she heard was the sound of another beer can opening.

"Good one sis, I just can't bring myself to do it. All the flashbacks, it's too much for me you know that don't you? Besides you're the spectacular Jonin being pulled for top-secret missions, go prove it make mom and dad proud." He sneered before taking a few large gulps from an already opened beer can. Yatsuko glared over at him before grabbing her bag and walking outside, at a time like that her resentment bordered on pure hatred for him.

She paused at the rubble of her neighbors' house like she had so many times before. The town had become so sullen since Deidara attempted to blow up the village three years ago. She crouched down and picked up a jagged grey rock from the rubble. Her home had never been particularly vibrant and warm, but now it was little more than a bleak, desolate wasteland. The longer she stared, the more her ire took over, she effortlessly crushed the stone into dust before turning to leave.

Yatsuko pushed the traitor from her thoughts once more as she began to make her way towards the mountains that nestled Iwagakure. Staying angry was an excellent way to lose focus, losing focus would only get herself killed. After all power without focus is just arrogance, it was one of the lessons she had actually learned from Iwagakure.

It was a little lonely going on missions alone, but she preferred it this way. Without a partner, there wouldn't be an opportunity for someone else to let her down like she had been countless times before. Besides, she would attract less attention on her own. All she did was keep telling herself it was for the best. Killing a man who only healed others, it just had to be for the best.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed chapter one I have 8 more ready to go and am still writing, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Like I mentioned earlier this has been a little passion project of mine for a while. Timeline wise I'd say it's a bit before Shippuden, it's just easier to write an interesting story without having to include an original character in completely cannon events.**_


	2. Revulsion

_**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Nimbly she made her way over the familiar rocky terrain, she had lived in Iwagakure her entire life scaling the borders mountain range was child's play. As she reached the summit, her spirits quickly took a turn for the worse. Gnawing her lip anxiously Yatsuko picked up her pace hoping she would be able to outrun the ominous black cloud that shrouded the forest beneath her.

She wasn't dumb and certainly no stranger to lightning storms, she knew the last place she wanted to be was in a soaking wet forest surrounded by trees. Yatsuko had made that mistake once before and almost paid for it with her life. She quickly shook the thought from her mind. It had been years since the incident, the fact that she was still haunted by the experience humiliated her beyond belief. If there was one thing Iwa-nin wouldn't tolerate it was cowardice.

Towards the bottom of the mountain, she nearly lost her footing, another embarrassing moment. It was just another reason to be thankful she was alone on this mission. She paused for a second catching her breath. The air was thick, the smell and feel of imminent rain permeated her senses. Her anxiety began building as she heard a loud rumble of thunder extremely close by.

Yatsuko slowed her pace as she reached the outskirts of the woods, there was no outrunning it now and no longer any point to exert her energy. She had traveled through these woods enough times to know there were a few caves she could seek shelter in. A scream slipped from her lips as a loud crack of thunder rang through the sky. Lightning pierced the sky moments later.

She placed her trembling hands out on either side feeling for rain glancing nervously up at the stormy sky. Seconds after the first drops hit her face the heavens opened up. She was soaked through before even entering the woods. Since a storm was raging she knew it would be better to stay on the ground, the last thing she needed was to be pierced with a bolt of lightning. He clothes clung to her, already soaked through.

Without even realizing Yatsuko had begun to run through the slick muddy forest. Her heart pounded in her ears as she desperately tried to remember where the nearest cave was. Shivers crept down her spine as another crack of thunder rang out. Yatsuko quickly paused shielding her eyes from the lightning that struck after.

Quivering slightly for a moment Yatsuko tried to regain her nerve her cold, wet clothes sticking to her chilled flesh. What was she doing? She was a well respected Jonin whos physical strength put many men her senior to shame, how could she still let some dumb thunder and lightning continue to terrify her? It was inexcusable, only children had such irrationally intense fears.

Yatsuko paused as she heard two voices arguing close by she couldn't help but feel hopeful that she had found somewhere to wait out the storm. Who knew they could be some lovely traveling merchants who got stuck in the rain just like her. Maybe they were arguing about their cut of profits? Money often was the root of disagreements.

She quickly made her way towards the voices and paused when she was just outside what appeared to be a small cave. A soft crackle of fire set a small smile on the edges of her lips as relief filled her. Not only would she be dry but warm as well. Maybe she could finally stop flinching at this damn thunder. Yatsuko didn't care who was in there, she would make it work somehow.

"I told you I have no clue when this crazy storm is letting up. Trust me I want to get out of this stupid boring cave as badly as you do, hmm." Yatsuko paused outside the entrance to the cave at the sound of a sickeningly familiar voice. She closed her eyes and pressed her back against the opening of the cave. It just couldn't be him.

"I told you to hurry, but no you just had to stop and eat. You know how I feel about waiting or making others wait, now we're going to be late reporting in all because of you." Another unfamiliar voice replied followed by a loud clanging sound. A chill ran up her spine as she heard that disgustingly familiar sneer. Her stomach began to churn violently. The more she focused, the more she seemed to sense his chakra inside that cave.

Yatsuko tired to steady her breath not wanting them to notice her yet, she wasn't ready. Most likely she just imagined it was him, she could see no reason why Deidara would ever come back to Iwagakure. It wouldn't make sense if he were in there, the odds were in her favor. They just had to be. She brought a shaking hand up to her forehead, rubbing her throbbing temples.

"Yeah, yeah I know Sasori-no-danna,." There was a long pause, "It appears we have a visitor. See waiting here doesn't have to be a complete waste of time. I say we invite them inside and let them have a look at our art, hmm?" Tears began to pour at his last comment, the man in the cave was undoubtedly Deidara. Yatsukos heart began to pound out of her chest as she readied herself to attack. "Oy!" He called out to her, "What do you think is true art transient or eternal, hmm?"

Of course, she knew it was her duty to kill him on site, that was what the Tsuchikage ordered after his betrayal. It was too late to turn and run he had noticed her. Yatsuko shook her head resenting the fact that she now had no other choice but to attack him. Not just attack him, she had to kill him and his partner if need be. Yatsuko breathed deeply trying to center herself if she lost focus this fight was as good as over.

He body continued to tremble endlessly, the mix of cold rain and nerves was making her weak. The man inside that cave was not the man she once loved. He was an imposter, a monster it was her duty to dispose of him. Onoki had never given her the exact details of the kinjutsu she helped Deidara steal, but he did say it had monstrous side effects.

She knew his fighting style was from a distance using all sorts of explosives. Whatever the kinjutsu had don he surely hadn't changed that about himself. It was a cowardly way to fight, but effective.

"It seems our weary traveler is shy. No worries stranger, I'll send something to show you in, hmm."


	3. Dumbstruck

_**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!** _

* * *

Half of her wanted to just turn and run, the other half wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. All she had to do was get close to him, Deidara had never once defeated her in hand to hand combat. He always preferred to fight from a distance like the coward he was. Yatsuko took a few shaky breaths, hesitant to enter the cave. She was practically going into this fight blind, sure she knew Deidaras' techniques but this 'Master Sasori' was a mystery to her. The fact he called him 'Master' only cemented her theory that this stranger may be too much for her to handle. Her hands trembled in frustration as she stifled an ugly sob.

Yatsuko gasped as she noticed strangely shaped clay fleas beginning to make their way towards her. It was something she hadn't anticipated, something he must've learned after stealing the kinjutsu technique. Without a second the spare she noticed one had latched itself onto her back. "Katsu." He said flatly, just after she flung it away from her; it exploded along with the other dozen.

Yatsuko cried out in pain as she was violently thrown towards the muddy stones at the cave's entrance. The force of the explosion had pounded her head against the rocky ground, Deidara cackled at her as she struggled to get to her feet. She couldn't let this bastard win, especially not this easily. Yatsuko tried to push herself ignoring the loud ringing in her ears. It was shameful even after all these years strengthening her body she still couldn't take a hit.

"Your aims way off." His companion, Sasori, said knowingly. Deidara sucked his teeth while shoving his hands into two pouches that hung at his side. He fixed his gaze on the girl who lay crumbled before them. She continued to struggle, his smug grin only fueling her rage even more.

"I was just warming up, I won't miss this time, hmm." Yatsuko forced herself to her feet, despite feeling as though her head was being split open. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, it didn't matter nothing matter besides killing him once and for all. Her face grimaced as she locked eyes with him, Deidaras' smug grin quickly soured. An unexpected mess of emotions hit her rapidly, all she could do was stand there and stare at him in revulsion.

'Move your feet! Hesitation is what let him get you with that strange bomb.' She thought. Deidaras' lips parted slightly as he looked Yatsuko over with his cold blue eyes. He seemed to be struggling to put his thoughts to words, same as her. His expression was hard to read, but she had no doubt, he had recognized her. How could he not?

It seemed that he too was frozen by the shock of seeing his old friend. She couldn't help but wonder what strange thoughts were running through his mind. Regret, agitation, or perhaps he was as frightened as her? It made no difference anymore. Thunder cracked once more only evoking the slightest flinch from her, nothing mattered more than seeing him dead.

Yatsuko wouldn't let this opportunity pass, seething with rage she began pulling her fist back and gathering chakra. She started to run towards him ignoring his companion entirely. He continued to gawk over at her, despite his dropped jaw the look in his eyes was the iciest she'd ever seen. This would be the last time she'd ever have to see his face, maybe with his death, the memories of him would die as well.

Her heart skipped a beat, as shameful as it was for a brief second she felt her resolve to kill him weaken. A second was all it took. She bit her lip tightly before her fist made contact with his chest and sent him flying into the wall of the cave. The impact left a body sized dent before he crumbled to the ground.

Yatsuko stood looking down at him her fists shaking, she had pulled her punch at the last second and hated herself for it. Deidara spit out some blood as he smirked up at her. Yatsuko snarled at his smugness as he wiped the blood from his lips. He arched his brow, Deidara knew her well enough to know she had held back. He continued to look her over, that look of madness taking over his features once more.

"What are you doing Deidara, don't just lay there staring at her like an idiot. Get up. Kill her or I'll do it for you." Yatsukos' eyes darted over towards his comrade, while Deidara was on the ground she would try and make quick work of this child. He looked like a young teenaged boy, his features soft, his hair a mess of short mousy red locks.

Her stomach flipped as she glanced into his soulless brown-grey eyes, it was unsettling but nothing more. She had killed worse than a fragile little boy. Yatsukos turned her body to face him, preparing to punch him as well. A frail little body like that surely couldn't take even one hit from her. This time she wouldn't hold back.

"No, stop!" Deidara shouted, she took her eyes off Sasori and eyed the blonde as he stood up. To her frustration, he seemed mostly uninjured. Yatsuko sucked her teeth; apparently, he wanted to hasten his own demise. He threw his hands up in the air nonchalantly a self-satisfied smirk still playing across his lips. "You didn't see it Sasori-no-danna?" Deidara asked. Yatsuko quickly turned to face him once more, this time she was determined to keep him down for good. " Mock me if you must, but I'd do anything in the name of art, and that includes taking a punch, hmm." Deidara glance over at his partner for a brief second before starting her down once more.

"Don't worry, I have plenty more where that came from you bastard. I suggest you lay back down or I'll kill you first." Yatsuko scoffed and went running at him again, she took two steps before finding herself completely unable to move. Struggling, she quickly realized it was Sasori who had bound his chakra to her. There was nothing she could do anymore, she was little more than a puppet now.

"Arrogance is especially unbecoming in a woman, don't you agree Deidara?" Sasori remarked. Yatsuko struggled futilely as he continued to hold her in place, looking as calm and collected as before.

"Dammit! Let me go boy, and maybe I won't smash you to bits! He's the one I want, I don't care about you!" She shouted as he drew her closer to him. Deidara eyed her as he shoved his hands into the pouch on both sides of his waste. He released the clay from his hands, the flea bombs made their way up towards her limbs and neck. Her emotions had gotten the best of her, she hesitated, and that would be her undoing.

"I tire of you. Deidara finish the job." Sasori demanded. His tone stern and cold. Who was this child, what was wrong with him?

"If you going to kill me just do it all ready bastard! I'd rather die than look at either of you cowards for one more second."

"Strategy is not cowardice, hmm," Deidara remarked. Sasori just shook his head and sighed, brushing his free hand through his wild red hair.

"I said stop toying with her. You heard her, kill the girl and be done with it. I'll kill her myself if I must," Sasori said as though she were a pile of trash waiting to get taken out. "Hurry up, I'm losing my patience."

"No, you can't see it Sasori-no-danna? This girl is a proud and fine artist and a piece of art all at the same time. That fierce strength combined with an almost unnatural graceful swiftness. Her eyes smolder as though they're filled with brimstone and fire fueling her actions. I'm intrigued I want to explore her art style further, hmm." All she could feel was the pounding of her heart against her chest, why was he pretending not to know her? He knew she was no artist. Was it just trying to make her feel even more ashamed, as though he felt she wasn't worthy of memory? He must've been mocking her. "Her arts just like mine, except her explosion is made with her body instead of clay."

"When will you learn Deidara, art is eternal. I say you let me make her into a puppet so I can show you both true artistry. I suppose her chakra is decent enough to make something passable, she certainly has good psychical strength." He sighed aloofly.

"Forget it, I'm keeping her, hmm. I haven't felt this inspired in years." He laughed.

"There's no way in hell_" Deidara tsked her while quickly covering her mouth with his hand. Yatsuko glared at him fighting tears of shame, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She cringed at the strange feeling of his hot moist hand. None of this made any sense, it had been three years since he left. Why was he back? What did he want from her? Listening to him speak to his companion told her little. Both men in this cave were complete strangers, Deidara included. Their motivations were a complete mystery.

"Listen I don't know who you are, girl," He gave her a warning look before continuing, " It makes no difference, I'm sure it didn't escape your notice I've covered you in C1 level bombs. I can blow you up in a second if I have to, but that would be such a waste don't you agree?" Yatsuko continued to glare up at him her body still bound by Sasoris' chakra, he gave her an impertinent smirk as he patted her cheek. She fumed as he took a strand of her glossy chestnut hair and brushed it behind her ear. "If I were covered in explosives I think I'd be much more accommodating. Answer me when I speak to you. Say 'yes master.'" He shook his head, clearly disappointed by her refusal to speak. "Not to worry, I can break you later, for now just sleep." Before she had a chance to respond Deidara knocked her out cold. Of all the people it could've been inside that cave it just had to be him. Yatsuko fell into a heavy dreamless sleep, oddly enough it was the best sleep she had in years.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think, I will post new chapters every friday most likely before 7 pm EST.**_


	4. Fidelity

_**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

 **3 Years Prior**

* * *

"Yatsu!" His voice seemed little more than a whisper, frenzied, yet still, so hushed Yatsuko merely brushed it off as a dream and continued to sleep. A few more loud taps followed before Deidara lost his patience. "Yatsu-chan, get your lazy ass up already this is important. I need you, hmm." Undoubtedly this had to be some sort of odd dream. There was no way Deidara would ever claim to need help from anyone, save himself. Her whole life he had always been the one to help her, not the other way around. Her eyes fluttered shut for another moment before a small pebble shattered a glass pane in her window.

Suddenly she shot up from her slumber in a blind panic, her breath caught in her throat. Yatsuko quickly jumped to her feet bolting to the window, minding the shattered glass the best she could. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Deidara waving frantically at her from the window adjacent to her. It wasn't like him to seem so flustered.

"Oy!" His face was still sporting his signature grin, so whatever his issue was it couldn't be that serious. Though this was odd, he hadn't called on her in months, not since she had been promoted to Jonin. Yatsuko subconsciously covered her chest with crossed arms feeling suddenly very naked in just a thin cotton top and tiny black shorts. He watched her with distinct amusement, his smirk widening at her discomfort.

"Wh-What do you want? " She stuttered, embarrassed and exhausted. "I was sleeping it was a good dream too. " Yatsuko said tightly. "I'm supposed to go on a mission early tomorrow morning what could be so important that we have to talk about it right now ?"

"Forget about that! I have it all figured out Yatsuko. I've finally realized what I have to do." He said frantically, his eyes and mannerisms were unsettling. Deidara laughed to himself, Yatsuko merely blinked at him unable to find a response. "Don't just stand there gaping, get dressed and meet me outside make sure you hurry it up, hmm. " Before Yatsuko could object Deidara had already slammed his window shut. Sighing she looked back towards her bed longingly before quickly pulling her blinds closed. The brisk nights' air kissed her flesh as she shed her sleepwear, tossing it carelessly on top of her bed.

Whatever it was he wanted to talk about Yatsuko knew it must've been important. It wasn't normal the way he was acting, something was definitely wrong. She couldn't remember the last time he seemed so worked up over something. She knit her brow before stumbling towards her dresser through the densely dark room. The thought of leaving him to his own devices when he was in such a state was sickening to her.

Squinting she pulled out a burgundy sleeveless work shirt, slipping into that and her brown flax Jonin vest before stepping into a pair of fishnet tights and brown shorts. Tying her Iwagakure headband around her neck, she knawed her bottom lips before and slipping into a worn pair of dark brown boots. She held her breath while creeping through the house. The last thing she needed was her brother to catch her sneaking out to see Deidara in the middle of the night.

Since her promotion, the atmosphere in her once happy vibrant home had taken a turn for the worse. Barely even a month after her becoming a Jonin her parents were killed in action. It was an honorable thing to die for Iwagakure, but honor didn't help pay the bills. She was given a small monthly stipend, though she was a Jonin Yatsuko was still only 15 years old. Tetsu, on the other hand, was 19 and no longer considered a ward of the state, he received no money and made very little on his own. He was however very good at spending money.

For years Tetsu remained a Genin hardly even making an effort on the most straightforward D-Rank mission. To make things worse, he seemed to fall into a slight depression after their mother and father had died. Most days Tetsu just lay on the couch drinking beer, smoking, sleeping, eating, generally just wasting time, space and Ryo. Yatsuko wondered how he hadn't already fused with that god damn sofa.

Her heart stopped as she placed her weight on a creaky floorboard, beside the couch. She fixated her eyes on Tetsus' still sleeping form. Yatsuko exhaled and slowly, silently as she continued to tiptoe towards the front door. She had barely even managed to close the door before Deidara gave her an impatient huff. He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms with another sharp exhale.

"About time you got here, I thought I told you to hurry. Come on this is important, hmm." Deidara grabbed her hand and tugged her cumbrously behind him. Even in this cold, damp darkness, even with the foul mood he was in his hair still glistened like rays of sunlight. A shy smile crept upon her lips as she tightened her grasp on his hand. He was the only bright thing she had left. "I can't stand it anymore, I hate it here Yatsu. I'm sick of feeling stifled and unappreciated. I know you are too." It hadn't escaped her notice that mention of her seemed little more than an afterthought. "They mock me and treat me as though I'm some commonplace hack! None of these fools understand my art they can never fully grasp the true beauty of transience that I crave. Your useless brother has you work yourself to the bone so he can sit back and laugh while he drinks you out of house and home. You let him mock you, and you let that old fool Onoki send you on countless missions not worthy of your time or effort. I know a way I can fix it Yatsu, I'm going to fix everything for both of us, hmm."

"What?" Was all she managed to slip from her lips. Yatsuko tried to rack her brain desperately trying to think of what had made him so angry. This was much more than his usual 'tortured artist' schtick. Sure she wished her brother would chip in more, and she wanted the Tsuchikage to give her a little bit of a break, but she never felt as though they were mocking her.

"There's a lot of things you don't know... This place is nothing more than a disgusting eyesore, filled with ignorant fools. I'm sure you've noticed that old codger Onoki has had me working closely with him for a while now. It thankfully hasn't been a complete waste of time. I noticed something not too long ago, something incredible, simply life changing hmm." His tone was frantic once more. Yatsuko studied his face not daring to make so much as a sound, it was the first time she ever felt this way while being with him... He was terrifying her. "I've finally done it Yatsu, I've found a way to perfect my art, hmm."

"I don't know what you mean. " Yatsuko wanted to say that it was already perfect, that he was perfect. Why should he even care what the others thought? Of course, Yatsuko knew his one real passion was his sculptures. She had sat up with him many a night watching him in his sculpt away in his studio until sunup.

She even owned a few pieces of his, and she wasn't the only one. A good number of places in Iwa proudly displayed pieces they commissioned Deidara to fill. He was undoubtedly the most celebrated artist in the village, what more could he want?

"What are you talking about Deidara? Everyone loves your work. I love it. I love.." Her voice whimpered, Yatsuko hadn't even noticed that her legs had stopped moving. She began trembling like a delicate leaf in the crisp spring wind. He stopped beside her, his eye locked with hers, those eyes that ordinarily made her swoon only filled her with more dread. His mouth was upturned halfway in an almost deranged snarl. It was a look of madness that almost made her question everything about him.

She knew she should just cut run, but it was as though something glued her to that spot. It was an odd mix of terror, love, loyalty and maybe a slight tinge of pity. There was nothing to be scared of, he had only ever tried to help her...Right? There was no other option, she needed to be there for him.

Yatsuko still couldn't stop herself from flinching when Deidara brought his hand up to delicately cup her cheek in his hand. She leaned hesitantly into his touch shutting her eyes. Longing for more, but not wanting to see that awful look spread across his face any longer. She couldn't bear to see him wear that maddened grin for one more second. When he traced his thumb lightly along her bottom lip, she couldn't help but push her concerns to the back of her mind. He had never touched her so intimately before, her breath faltered as he moved his rough hand to caress her neck and collarbone. Yatsuko leaned up towards him almost getting the nerve to kiss him.

"Do you trust me Yatsuko, hm?" Her stomach filled with butterflies at his question. She laughed nervously, softly before turning her face towards the ground timidly. Quicky he jerked his hand back to his side, withdrawing his affection as quickly as he had given it. "It's not meant as a joke, do you trust me or no, hmm?" His voice had taken a stern note. Yatsuko fixated on him somewhat offended he'd even ask that.

"What kind of a dumb question is that. I can't believe you even have to ask, dummy." Yatsuko squeezed his hand tightly in hers a small stifled sob escaping her lips. She quickly faced away from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Despite his recently strange behavior, he was still the one person she completely trusted. All she had to do was help him whatever it was he needed of her she would do it. You were supposed to do anything for the one you love... Right?

"Of course I trust you, you moron. You're the only person who's never let me down. I know that I can always rely on you... I wish you knew that you could always rely on me too..."

"Good, good." He half whispered to himself. Abruptly he took a step back, distancing himself from her. "I need you to help me Yatsuko. I know you would never let me down. I need to get something from the Tsuchikages office." As the pieces began to click together, she shot him an uneasy look. " Just listen, don't speak yet. If you help me do this, I will be able to achieve my lifelong dream, hmm." His voice trailed off. "My art will be the pinnacle of transience. I will make them curse the day they ever doubted me and my work."

She clenched her fists wanting so badly to knock some of that offputting egotism out of him but thought better of it. Now wasn't the time to hit him. Something was wrong, and he needed her help if he believed that this was what would make him happy then so be it. Yatsuko took a deep, steady breath, her face began to soften at him. If she refused his request, things would never be the same between them. He would lose his trust in her completely, he would never see her the way she saw him. That was something she just couldn't live with.

"What do you need from me?' She asked reluctantly "I don't understand what you'd need me to do..." Yatsuko stared up at him doe-eyed and confused. "I want to help you, I really do, but I don't know how!" He let out a satisfied laugh, softening his half smile at her.

"All I need you to do is help me get the kinjutsu scroll from that old fools office," Yatsuko shook her head at him, there was no way they could ever get away with that. "You have nothing to be scared of, I'll be with you the whole time. We'll protect each other." Yatsuko chewed the inside of her cheek anxiously.

If they were caught, which was likely, they could very well be killed. Even if they could manage to steal it, the kinjutsu itself was extremely dangerous. Seeming to sense Yatsukos unease he grasped her shoulders in his hands, tighter than he probably realized. Yatsuko winced slightly. He didn't seem to notice or care.

"With it, I'll finally be able to create the artwork I've always dreamed of. I want the art I shape to be truly fleeting only then will it be a thing of pure beauty," His grip finally softened, "like you. WIll you help me?" Her cheeks flushed at his remark. Was that how he saw her? A 'thing of pure beauty'?

A shiver ran up her spine, of course, she wanted to help him, but there were so many reasons to say no. Kinjutsu were extremely dangerous that was why they were forbidden. Despite her better judgment, she gave him a small nod.

"I want to do it tonight. I already have a bag packed for us both, I've set it up at a rendezvous point. I've made up my mind about leaving, and I don't intend to go anywhere without you." It didn't matter what he wanted from her, she would've done anything for him. It was illogical, but she just couldn't say no to him. Though he didn't say it outright, he loved her too... Right? He wanted to take her away from her misery... Even if it wasn't real love, it was good enough.

"Anything, I'd do anything to leave this place with you." Nothing else mattered at that moment. Not her dickhead brother, not the Tsuchikage working her to the bone, not Iwagakure only him. Deidara smiled before folding her gently into his arms. She pressed her body into his weakly, he squeezed her so tightly she thought she might snap. After this, there would be no turning back. "I love you." She whispered into his chest. He said nothing in return, only held her tighter against his chest pressing her face into her silky brown hair.

She had made up her mind, she would follow him to the end, whatever that end may be.

* * *

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _Hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! Special thanks to hinatayvone, BeingCapricious, and caamy for writing reviews. As well as those who decided to favorite/follow! I write because I love it, but it's nice to hear other people enjoy my work as well. Don't worry I won't be abandoning this I already have up to chapter nine written. This chapter is just a bit of important backstory, originally I had this chapter and the next one combined, but it turned out ridiculously long so I decided to break it up. If you're all dying to know what happens next let me know and I might post chapter five earlier than next Friday. Thanks again, please leave a review and let me know what you think! I also respond to all private messages. Have a great day!_**


	5. Shudder

_**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

A cold dampness clung to her, Yatsuko stirred with a shiver thinking for a moment it was still that foggy night in Iwagakure. Darkness engulfed her even after opening her eyes. Her head continued to throb violently as she took a deep, shaky breath. When she tried to move her arms, she noticed they had been bound behind her back with the rope going up to her elbows. Her legs had also been tied up to her mid thighs. A silent panic flowed through her as she pushed her face against the wet smelly wall trying to find a way to remove her blindfold.

Frustration began to take over as she clumsily tried to slip her blindfold off. Her body continued to tremble as the gravity of her situation continued to set in, she was on a solo mission and wasn't expected back for two weeks. Yatsuko knew it was likely she would be dead before they even sent someone after her. The only person she could rely on was herself. Failure was not an option, she would do whatever it took to save herself. After an eternity of rubbing the blindfold against the damp, moldy walls, it finally was pushed from view.

Yatsuko let out a shaky muffled laugh, at least she could see now, well sort of. She examined the small room trying to make out anything that may prove useful to her. It was a little bigger than a cubical, her heart began to quicken as she scanned the floor and noticed what appeared to be blood and bones on the ground beside her. Despite her best efforts, she continued to shake violently. The thought of death wouldn't leave her, she was going to die in the accursed room, and it was terrifying.

All she could do was sit in silence wondering why Deidara had taken her with him in the first place. As the hours passed, she began to wonder if he had just left her there to die. Since there were no windows in the room, it was impossible to tell her general location or even how much time had actually passed. Yatsuko grunted as she tried reaching into her vest pocket only to realize they had disarmed her entirely. It made sense that they would, but she hoped they may have had an oversight. She leaned her head back against the wall. It was disgusting, but the cool dampness was only thing giving her splitting headache any relief.

The sudden sound of a door opening caused her to jolt forward anxiously before she lost the chance of someone hearing her she squirmed over towards the large metal door. Without a second thought, she began to yell frantically despite her voice being suppressed by the cloth gag filling her mouth. She kicked on the large metal door hoping to get someone's attention. This dark tomb was the last place she wanted to die.

Well, it made no difference what she wanted, she had become a prisoner, and it was all his fault. Well, hers and his. That stupid blond asshole just couldn't be satisfied with blowing up nearly half of their village he had to kidnap and humiliate her as well. Best of all he was feigning ignorance about who she was, he knew damn well who Yatsuko was.

"Stop making so much damn noise!" A males voice boomed as he slammed something on the door. Yatsuko fell silent only hearing the sound of her heart pounding in her ears when she heard the man start to leave she desperately kicked the door once more. Her stomach flipped when the door suddenly slammed open violently. Yatsuko sat up quickly glancing at him.

He was a tall, bare-chested, man with slicked-back silver-gray hair, his deep purple eyes examined her for a moment before a malicious grin spread across his lips. He lowered the tip of his red three-bladed scythe towards her throat. Yatsuko froze as she stared up at him, helplessly. The sickening stench of death clung to him

"Looks like someone's been a naughty little bitch in here, how did you get that off." He said leaning over to pick the blindfold up from the floor. He rose it to his nose before inhaling deeply, his eyes lingered on her, an unsettling look came into his face. Yatsuko gave him a cautious stare. It didn't take long to notice he was dressed in the same cloak Deidara and Sasori had been wearing. Her brow creased, it was becoming more evident that Deidara had involved himself with an organization of sorts.

Unfortunately, she had no obvious clue as to what the purpose of the organization actually was. Whatever they were up too was undoubtedly disreputable, her eyes shot to the forehead protector around his neck. A long clean gash cut through it made it clear he had cut ties with his village as well. This man was a missing-nin the same as Deidara. A scowl crossed her features. He must have betrayed Yugakure, she couldn't help but wonder what sickening things he had done to his former homeland.

"Wipe that look off your face before I do it for you, heathen." He snapped, Yatsuko continued to glare back unable to respond. He scoffed, throwing the rag on the ground beside her. "I wonder what such a pathetic little thing like you is doing here..." He pondered while crouching down to her level once more. "It almost seems as though I'm destined to sacrifice you to Jashin. What other purpose could you have for being here?" Despite having any knowledge of who this Jashin was, she knew being sacrificed to him was not something she'd want.

"Mmmmmm." Her cries came out muffled, he laughed at her terror, leaning his body closer to hers. Yatsuko continued to cry out through her gag. It seemed as though he hungered for her cries.

The more Yatsuko squirmed, the more he laughed before he pushed her back to the ground effortlessly. He sat his full weight on her stomach, crushing her arms beneath their combined weight.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, you godless bitch? Not that smart now are you? Look around can't you see, this place will be your tomb. Don't worry, I'll make your death a worthy one." He began to cackle once more as he rose to his feet to grab his strange scythe once more, Yatsuko cringed, she was tied up and utterly powerless to him. A million thoughts raced through her head like, the main one being what was Deidara doing hanging around with such a deranged psychopath.

She cringed as his rough scarred hand grazed her cheek before he forcibly ripped the gag from her mouth before throwing it harshly across the room. Yatsuko shifted uncomfortably under his gaze hoping he wouldn't really sacrifice her. She gazed up at him as he sliced his own arm so deeply that blood quickly gathered on the ground below him. He began to laugh maniacally as he seemed to draw some sort of talisman on the floor with his foot

"I want to hear you scream as we feel every bit of pain I inflict on you together. I'll show you what it means to feel the suffering of others before I offer you up as a sacrifice to Jashin. You should feel honored."

Without warning, he swiped his scythe across her cheek. She winced at the shock of it, the silver-haired man just continued to watch her even as he licked her blood from his weapon. Yatsuko cringed, she was becoming increasingly disturbed by his actions. In an instant his skin turned black and white, it was as though death himself were standing in front of her.

"Just who are you? What do you want from me?!" Her voice shook, he just continued to laugh as he pulled a long black needle from his cloak. Yatsuko shuddered under his gaze, whatever he was planning on doing she knew she wouldn't like it.

"You haven't been paying close attention to me, have you? Jashin punishes those who know nothing of the suffering of others. Don't worry you, godless bitch, I'll show you the path. " Before she could react, he drove the needle into his left shoulder. Yatsuko cried out, feeling as though a blade had pierced her as well. The man just laughed maniacly and her pain.

"You're insane." She spat up at him through gritted teeth. He just dug the blade deeper into his shoulder, moaning with pleasure as he did so. She screamed once more clenching her teeth trying to hold some of her composure. "Fuck you!" The man just laughed as he pierced the needle all the way through.

"It teaches you a thing about feeling others pain, doesn't it? Where should I hit next? We're in no rush to get to vital points yet. I say let's savor this as long as we can." The cell door slammed open, Yatsuko cast a wary glance praying it was someone coming to save her.

"Hidan, get off her. I said the prisoner in here is off limits! I thought even a moron like you would understand that, hmm." She shuddered as Hidan pulled the needle from his arm. Yatsuko glared up at Deidara, so he had come to save her after all. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or annoyed that he had put her in there, to begin with.

"What do you care? She was making so much damn noise, I've already started the ritual_."

"I said back off, hmm!" Deidara shouted Hidan rolled his eyes before stepping from the circle he had made. "Now leave before I get even angrier. You may be immortal, but I'm sure Kakuzu won't like having to stitch your body together when I'm through with you." The silver-haired man glared at Deidara before abruptly leaving the room.

Yatsuko sat up shaking violently. How could she allow herself to be captured and beaten like this? Deidara watched as Hidan continued to rip away before shutting the door behind him and crouching beside her. Yatsuko glared at the floor not wanting to look him in the eye.

It had been three long years of resentment and pain, and now the source of her misery was sitting right beside her. She was unable to do anything, as much as it pained her to admit; Deidara was in control once more.

 **(A/N)**

 **Thank you for continuing to read, I've mapped out the entire events of the story I'm going to try and make it around 20 chapter, but we shall see. Depending on my mind it could run longer or slightly shorter. Anyway, let me know what you think. Sorry, Deidara wasn't really in this one much, he's in the next few a lot, I promise. Also the next chapter is much longer!**


	6. Conflicted

_**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Yatsuko fixed her gaze towards the far corner of the room fearing a meltdown were she to catch his gaze. Sweat and dampness enveloped her, Yatsuko shut her eyes as a small lump forming in her throat. When she heard Deidara sit beside her, she merely pursed her lips tightly trying her best to hold it together. The feeling of his fingers brushing her cheeks caused her to jerk fiercely away in disgust. The thought of his touch that once enthralled and filled her with such anticipation now only seemed to infuriate and disgust.

"You're bleeding you know?" He asked softly, returning his hand to his side. "A good bit too, hmm," Yatsuko said nothing in reply, merely continued to glare at the wall. It didn't matter how much pain she was in or how much blood she was, he was the last person she ever wanted help from. Yatsuko was thankful to be away from Hidan but wished Deidara would just fix this mess he dragged her into. He let out a sharp sigh, the tension in the room was palatable. "You must be hungry you've been here for nearly a two days now." He shifted in closer to her, before she could try and squirm away he gripped her right arm tightly. " What so you're just not going to talk to me now? Jeez, I never would've detonated my bombs if I knew it was you, you think I want to keep you tied up here or something?" Yatsuko focused on the wall not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her attention. "Are you mad I covered you in them so you wouldn't try and run? You know I never would've set them off, that was just for appearances, you understand?" Yatsuko continued to sit silently, lips pursed glaring at the wall, "Quit being so dramatic onna, three years have passed, and you still haven't grown up at all." His words stung worse then the wound Hidan had just inflicted. "I can't believe how hard you actually hit me I thought I might've cracked a rib or something_."

"Shut up!" She snapped sharply cutting him off, Deidara caught his breath and watched her silently. Yatsuko shut her eyes once again, trying to wade through the many emotions running through her head. She took a shaky breath, having trouble forming a coherent sentence. All she knew was that she wasn't going to sit there and let him act like he had done nothing wrong. Everything was wrong, and it was all his fault. He had left her behind. How dare he look at her as though nothing had changed between them. A pain panged at her chest when she finally looked at Deidara his expression seemed to be that of a dejected child. His mouth was downturned in a crooked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I kinda thought you would've missed me Yatsu-chan_." The mention of her nickname quickly snapped her back to reality. He was not the childhood friend she had once known. He was a terrorist a murderer and worst of all a traitor.

"Yatsuko-san to you." She fumed hotly at him, " You no longer have the right to address me so informally. Any affection or kinship I once felt for you went up with the smoke from those bombs." His expression remained alarmingly calm as she continued "How could you think that I would ever miss you? You promised me nothing bad would happen, you swore you would be by my side the whole time. Then you decide to go off and blow up the village leaving me behind to deal with the consequences! Do you know how long they had me locked up? The only reason they didn't kill me was that Onoki believed that you forced me to help!" Yatsuko locked her dark eyes with him, he held her gaze his icy hues narrowing at her remarks. "What makes you think I could ever forgive you? Did you think I had just forgotten?" She took a gasping breath still managing to keep her tears from falling. "I wake up every morning, and everything around me is a mess, and it's all your fault. You used me, and then you abandoned me. I was the only one in the village stupid enough... I trusted you, I loved ... You let me down." Deidara was silent for a moment before shaking his head slightly. His mouth fixed into a defensive frown. She eyed him breathlessly, curious as to what he made of all this. "I'll never stop hating you for it." She panted, a smirk returned to his lips.

"I haven't forgotten anything about that night, not a single thing. After all, that night was one of my better works of art, it was the beginning of a new and improved style. I had my reasons for leaving you behind I don't have time to get into them right now. You can say you haven't missed or you hate me all you want, I don't believe it, not for a second. If you truly hated me like you claim you do you never would've pulled your punch or hesitated to kill me earlier, hmm." Yatsuko gasped, feeling deeply ashamed that he had noticed that. Deidara sighed, his cool facade seeming to crumble for a moment. "I meant what I said, I truly wanted to take you with me. I tried to go back for you, but by then it was too late." Deidara said. He must've gone insane since the last time she had seen him. How could he actually try to justify what he had done? " You helped me steal the kinjutsu, very willingly I might add. It's not my fault you never showed up at the rendezvous point, you knew what I planned to do I guess you just lost your nerve. I'm lots of things, but a liar has never been one of them, hmm."

Yatsuko fell silent, yes she knew he intended to steal the kinjutsu. However, she never knew he planned to try and decimate the town with it. By the time she had realized what had happened, she was taken into custody for questioning. She was far too exhausted and hungry to continue arguing with an insane person, sighing she hung her head in defeat.

"What do you want with me? Why did you take me with you to this awful place… You should've just convinced your 'danna' to let me go. I never wanted to see you alive again."

"Listen stop being over dramatic onna." He snapped before glancing over his shoulder. "Like I just said, I can't talk to you about this all right now, ok? Just know it's in your best interest to continue pretending we've never met. These people are no friends of mine, and won't be a friend to you either. You just need to trust me on this, hmm." He gazed over at her tenderly, a look she had not seen in years. One that she had expected to never see again. For a moment all those years of hardened resentment seemed to soften. For one brief moment, it was almost enough to make her forget what he had done. "Whether you like me, hate me, want me, love me, want to kill me whatever it doesn't matter anymore I'm the guy you're stuck with for now. So just shut up and deal with it, hmm." He said sternly.

Yatsuko would have beat him to beat him to a bloody pulp if she could. How could he be so conceited to think she's want to spend one more second with him. Deidara still didn't let her know what he was trying to accomplish by keeping her here and have the nerve to act like he was doing her a favor. How was holding her captive helping at all? Deidara gave her an arrogant smirk before throwing her over his shoulder and taking her from the cold, damp room.

"Let go of me!" She squirmed futilely in his tight grasp. "Why would I ever do anything you say? How dare you expect me to trust a single word you say, you snake!" Deidara chuckled smugly at her a few tresses of his golden hair falling in front of his face from her struggle. Yatsuko opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it.

Right now the only other two people she knew were, Sasori, a man who openly said he wanted to kill her and make her into a human puppet and Hidan; the guy who nearly orgasmed while inflicting great pain on her by using some awful ritual that made him into some creepy human voodoo doll. Her eyes cast downward with a substantial disappointment, he, unfortunately, was the lesser evil right now. Yatsuko cringed as her shoulder panged with a sharp pain.

"Wait, you don't have to answer that… Just cut my binding off already asshole. You tied them so damn tight I can barely feel my fingers!" She looked over at him in frustration; Deidara simply shook his head dismissing the idea.

"Of course I tied them tightly." He said flatly, "Do you think I'm dumb enough to actually cut your hands free? You don't use weapons to fight just your body. I've seen and felt first hand the damaged you can do I'd have to be an absolute moron to free your hands. Just try and trust me, I'm doing this for your own good. We both know you won't be able to behave yourself and keep those things to yourself if I do. I don't think you understand the gravity situation you've put yourself in this time."

"What are you talking about 'this time'? I didn't do anything wrong, you're the shit head who got me into this mess! Untie me right now so I can kill you! I fucking hate you!" Deidara shot her a warning look before a sigh escaped his lips.

"See that's exactly the type of thing I'm talking about, now isn't the time for your little outbursts." Her cheeks flushed red when he said it like that it was hard not to feel childish. "I'll cut your legs free for you only because you're heavier than you look," Before she could open her mouth, Deidara slid her down from his shoulder and pressed her against the wall. "I'm serious Yatsuko if you start doing something dumb they will kill you and I won't be able to stop it. Just don't be a moron, hmm. " After pulling a kunai from his belt, he swiftly cut the rope that bound her legs. He clasped his hand around her Within moments the pair continued down the hall his hand tightly clamped around her upper arm.

"You're the moron," She snapped at him, "The same moron that got me in this whole great fucking situation, I don't know which is worse this or the last shit show you got me involved with when you betrayed the village. I know your arrogance knows no bounds, but surely you even see how you have to be the last person I'd ever want trust." His face hardened before he shrugged at her coldly, his grip tightened with a smirk. "And I told you, it's Yatsuko-san to you! Don't think you can be so familiar with me! Also stop calling me onna! It's Yatsuko-san or nothing!" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"You say that like I actually give a shit about your opinion right now _onna_ , hmm." His voice had become noticeably hushed, it was apparent he didn't want the conversation to be overheard. "Now just shut up and follow me. If you must say something make it something believable like_."

"Where are you taking me anyway? What do they think I'm doing here? When the fuck can I go home?" She cut him off.

"Well, I guess those acceptable questions a new prisoner would ask, though you should probably beg for forgiveness or mercy_."

"I'm not acting! I want to know where you're taking me right now! What are you planning on doing with me? Why do the others think you're keeping me around?" He stopped abruptly before giving her a wicked smirk and flashing his right palm its tongue moving suggestively.

"What the fuck is that!" Yatsuko shrieked.

"Now whos the moron?" He said flatly as she cringed, disgusted by his new freakish palms and suggestion. "I'm just taking you to my room idiot, you won't have to worry about any of them bothering you in there. I guess you haven't noticed, but you're losing a good bit of blood and the clothes your in are well... In pretty bad shape." Yatsuko glanced down, she was in fact still bleeding from her freshly inflicted wound. Her maroon top was torn and covered in fresh as well as dried blood, her shorts faired no better. It was hard to see how deep the wound itself was under the blood that continued to flow.

"Couldn't you just let them all know we are acquainted," Yatsuko tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but to no avail. "Tell them you know I won't say a word about any of this. Then I'll go on my way and complete my mission, and we can all forget about this…" She was lying of course; she couldn't go back home and not tell them she knew where Deidara was.

"Listen, it wouldn't work out like that, you're still such an awful liar by the way. Shut up and follow me." Their footsteps echoed as they walked through the dark filth covered hall. It was filled with numerous similar small cell-like rooms each more dilapidated than the last. To her relief, it appeared none of the others were occupied. It seemed to stretch on forever, she wondered what this place had been before these people had come to live here before.

With another abrupt turn the came to the end of the hallway they, one oversized metal door lay before them. Deidara finally released his grasp on her arm before reaching for his key. Yatsuko eyed him suspiciously, she leaned back to peak down the hallway once more. Her heart dropped when it seemed escape was unlikely. Each hall was as endless and poorly lit as the last.

"Come on, hurry up and get inside before anyone else sees you, hmm" He nudged her inside the room gently. The once white walls were covered in years of grime and neglect. Only one dim, flickering fluorescent light lit the mid-sized room. Deidara nudged her again, pushing further into his place. Clay sculptures of all shapes and sizes lined the walls of the room, she shifted uneasily under their gaze. A decent sized bed lay pressed into the corner of the room, it's forest green sheets were worn and nearly tattered. Deidara waved her in the direction of the workstation he had set up in the corner adjacent to the bed.

Yatsuko sat on the simple and splintering wooden seat, stealing a glance at the unfinished sculpture that lay before her. She shut her eyes for a moment, hoping the smell could take her back to better times. It didn't. Yatsuko had been so busy observing the room she hadn't even noticed Deidara had hung his gaudy black cloak on the back of the door. Her eyes fixed themselves to his unexpectedly well-toned arms, he seemed a lot stronger than the last time she had seen him. Her cheeks flushed red as his eyes caught hers, he smirked knowing she had just been observing his well-sculpted body. She instantly cast her gaze back to the sculpture, wondering why he hadn't finished it.

"This is where you sleep now?" Yatsuko asked, trying to keep her mind off how attractive he still looked despite everything. The more Yatsuko looked around, the worse she felt for him. It was dark, cluttered and bland. Precisely the type of place Deidara always hated. The room itself was significantly smaller than his last studio, and in his studio, there was little else aside from his station, clay and his completed works. Yatsuko would spend many hours with him there, sitting in the window watching him work the clay for hours at a time. There was nothing quite like the look he got when he felt passionate about something.

"Sometimes," He answered shortly pulling her from her thoughts."I suppose it's where you'll be sleeping from now on. Deidara crouched down to her level as he ran his thumb along the gash on her cheek. It stung causing her to flinch away from his touch ever so slightly. His face soured as an annoyed groan escaped his lips as he wiped her blood on his black slacks. "I can't believe that asshole actually cut you up like this. Sit tight, hmm." Yatsuko glared over at him, as though she had any other choice but to sit there. He dug through a small closet, throwing scrolls and crumpled black clothes in a small pile beside him. When he pulled out a black duffle bag, he returned to where she sat before pushing his unfinished work to the side and dumping the contents on the table beside her. She was relieved when she saw bandages antiseptic and the like.

"Uhm..." She stuttered out as Deidara turned his attention back to her. He pulled a kunai from his belt before clutching the collar of her shirt and pulling the fabric taut. Yatsuko squirmed uncomfortably as he peered down at her.

"I said I hold still _onna_." Yatsuko squirmed helplessly as he tried to straddle her, he swiftly cut the top of her shirt. Without thinking she promptly kicked him into a statue on the other side of the room. He landed with a shatter, Yatsuko perked up, her shirt slowly beginning to slip from her chest the straps and cups of her light pink bra now clearly visible.

"Just what do you think you're doing you pervert?" Yatsuko snapped, ready to kick him again if need be. Was he actually intending to force himself on her? She thought that was only a crude joke. "Don't you dare touch me like that ever again!" She screamed he cheeks flushing bright red as her shirt slipped lower and lower on her chest with each word.

"Seriously! What the hell's your problem?! I know you haven't eaten in a few days, but you're acting like a foolish little girl!" Deidara shouted before jumping to his feet, he glared down at the statue they had destroyed while angerly dusting himself off. "Look what you made me do! You're so lucky that one wasn't made of explosive clay or we'd both be dead, hmm." He made his way towards her once more, his irritation seeming to grow by the moment. "Don't even think about kicking me again or I'll tie your legs back up and throw you back in that damn cell, hmm." Yatsuko shook her head frantically, desperately wanting to not go back there. Deidara sighed, "So if you're done being an idiot sit still and let me look at your wound before you bleed to death _onna_." Yatsukos face still flushed as she tried desperately to hold her tattered garment over her chest.

"No, wait!" She said while glancing at the floor, for whatever dumb reason this moment felt embarrassing beyond belief. "St-Stop calling me _onna_!"

"Pfft, you are are asking a lot considering your current position. 'Don't call me Yatsu' 'Don't call me onna'. 'Don't look at my puny pathetic boobs.'" Deidara said with a scoff, "You act as though anyone would ever actually want to see your boobs, there's no man alive who'd care about sneaking a peek at something so something so puny." He remarked coldly, yet she noticed his eyes glancing towards her chest as he spoke. Yatsuko glared at the floor, feeling oddly self-conscience by his remark. Sure she wasn't the most well-endowed girl in the world, but she wouldn't call her chest 'puny.'

"They're not that small, well not anymore." She mumbled under her breath, Deidara seemed to ignore her as he began to observe her left shoulder. He rinsed the blood from the wound, Yatsuko watched as he sucked his teeth and shook his head slightly.

"Sure keep telling yourself that...God, he went all the way through, what a sick fuck, I'm going to have to stitch it up, hmm. Don't move." Yatsuko remained frozen in her seat as he poured antiseptic on the wound. She observed him as he clumsily began suturing her wound shut. The process seemed to hurt nearly as bad as the wound itself, she winced causing her shirt to slip down to her stomach, fulling exposing her bra, she hardly cared anymore.

Yatsuko was too fixated on not screaming and wondering where he had learned to patch a wound like that. He had never been a skilled medic, and though the stitches were sloppy, they would hold. He bound her upper arm and shoulder in a tight, clean bandage and dumped some water to clear the blood from his hands.

"That should do it, hmm." Deidara began throwing the items back into the bag. "How does it feel?" Yatsuko slowly rose to her feet and moved her arm as much as she could with her restraints. She gave him a sharp nod before walking over towards his bed.

"It hurts like a bitch, asshole." Deidara narrowed his eyes, that clearly wasn't what he wanted to hear. After a tense onesided stare down Yatsuko relented. "Thanks, this should be fine." She stated gruffly, she glanced up at him shyly suddenly feeling very exposed. Yatsuko stood up and began to look around the room a little more, "Can you give me a new shirt or something? You took all of my things and completely ruined that one."

Deidara smirked before walking towards her and pressing her gently onto the bed. Yatsuko looked up at him, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable as he put his full weight down on her lap. She glanced towards the side of the room, unable to meet his full gaze. This was so like him, he never could pass up an opportunity to embarrass her.

"How are you going to make it up to me, hmm?" He looked at her expectantly tracing her jawline with his fingers before forcing her to meet his gaze. "First I saved you in the cave, then from Hidan, now I've stitched you up, and you're going to ask me for another favor?" She squirmed uncomfortably under his look, smirking he brushed his fingers along the length of her neck. "That's asking a lot from me, especially when you consider the fact that you 'hate me' now." He mocked while moving his hand to her trace collarbone. A tongue popped out from his hand leaving a slick trail of saliva in its wake. She futilely tried to squirm away from him. The more her cheeks flushed, the larger his grin became until he finally locked his eyes with her. "Well, I'm waiting _onna,_ hmm?"

"Stop." She said weakly, shutting her eyes and turning from him. He ignored her, leaning down closer. His scent filled her nose, still the same even after all these years. "Please... Just stop toying with me. " He sat back up, it seemed for a moment he would heed her request. Yatsuko wanted to kiss him almost as badly as she wished she to beat the shit out of him. He pressed her back down against his bed before studying her nearly bare body.

"I'll never forgive that asshole Hidan for marring you like this, hmm." He brushed his fingertips along her freshly sutured wound gingerly before suddenly ripping the remainder of the shirt exposing her small frame. Yatsuko shifted under his weight, trying to shield her nakedness from him, unsure of what he was getting from doing all of this. A slight frown crossed his lips as he trailed his fingers along some of the many scars that littered her pale, honied flesh. She was a kunoichi after all, battles and pain were a way of life. In the years he'd been away she had seen countless fights and many injuries. Deidara sucked his teeth, before pushing himself off abruptly.

Yatsuko sighed her heart pounding out of her chest as he pulled out a black t-shirt with mesh sleeve and a pair of black pants. She gawked over at him, confused but thankful for his sudden change of heart.

"Hurry up, before I change my mind, hmm." He huffed Yatsuko quickly slipped into the pants before looking up at him. "Oh, that's right... I still don't trust you to not do anything dumb..."

"So you're going to have me walk around topless?!" Yatsuko exclaimed. Deidara shrugged.

"You act as though you're breasts were some wonder to behold, hmm. Stop acting so childish." He chided. "Besides you're not 'walking around' anywhere, you're staying in here. Well at least until I can figure something better out Yatsu, hmm."

"Quit insulting me!" Deidara flicked her nose, for a moment there was a silence so dense it could be cut with a knife. Yatsukos scrunched up her face anticipating another but instead was greeted by the sound of laughter. Looking at him laughing so warmly at her made her doubt everything once again. Before she knew it, laughter was spilling from her lips as well. For a moment things almost seemed normal, things almost seemed right.

* * *

 _ **(A/N)**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this weeks chapter; hopefully, you all didn't mind how long it was. Thank you caamy for the review! I have this story written up to chapter 12 already, so you don't have to worry about me just stopping randomly. Honestly, this has been the most enjoyable fanfiction I've ever written. Let me know what you all think about everything in either the reviews or private message. Also, the M rating will be coming into play more shortly.**_


	7. Solitude

_**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

The room had become a blueprint burnt into her mind; it seemed unlikely that even one detail had escaped her notice. The four dingy walls that had become her new prison cell were a sober reflection of her now dull existence. The floor was an excellent place to lay when the bed got to warm, the cement was cold and had precisely twenty-three cracks nineteen of them larger than 6 centimeters. When staring at the cracks got boring there were always the fourteen sculptures which lined the walls of her solitude.

Deidara had indeed been busy these past three years, statues of all different shapes and sizes lined the wall ranging from the size of a teacup all the way to a horse. Three spiders, four hawks, two centipedes, five owls; Deidara had always been fond of sculpting owls. She liked running her hand over the surface of the clay, taking in every inch of the textured surface. She would wonder how many hours he had poured into them, what was he thinking about and how those weird tongues in his hands probably helped him. That thought always sent her back to the bed under the worn green sheets. They had four unidentifiable stains; Yatsuko preferred not to think of what they may be. Since her confinement in the room, the door had sustained twelve dents from Yatsukos more frantic moments. For whatever reason, that damn door wouldn't budge.

When he was gone, which was often, she had no choice but to find something to occupy her mind. Counting cracks, stains, statues and other imperfections was better entertainment than nothing. She now split her days between obsessive counting and near endless sleep peppered with moments of frenzied rage and desire to escape. It wasn't much of a life, but it was something. She needed something, no matter how insignificant.

It had been nearly two weeks since Deidara had brought her back to the Akatsuki base. It felt more like a month; she had no real way of knowing. The day after he brought her to his room he went on a mission, at least Deidara had tied her hands in front of her body, so she'd be able to at eat and drink on her own while he was away. Though she was sworn to stay put if he untied her they both knew that was a lie. The first second she got she planed on breaking down the door and finding a way to sneak out. It was risky, but the risk was worth it.

When he wasn't out on missions things were almost bearable, at least she could sit in silence with him and watch him sculpt. It was better entertainment then counting mysterious cracks and stains. He had become much faster; she suspected it had something to do with with the abnormal mouths he now had in the palms of his hands. She hated the sucking, slapping, dribbling sound they made; it was nauseating. It was nice to watch his face though; she loved seeing him fixated on his craft.

Unfortunately, all she could do now was watch him, silently, patiently hoping he would make living there more bearable. Deidara refused to untie her or let her leave the room for any reason. It was beyond humiliating, she felt more like a caged animal than a human being. Deidara continued to say it was for her own good, but Yatsuko didn't believe him. She didn't know how many more seconds she could stare at cracks in the floor or peeling paint. If this was life now, death might be preferable.

Yatsuko sat up in bed suddenly, covered in a cold sweat, the sheets clinging to her damp flesh. Her stomach began churning at the realization that she was in fact still in the room. With a shaky breath, she slumped up against the wall and headboard. As her eyes met Deidaras sleeping form, they smoldered like the ashes after a fire, dusky but heated. The hatred she had for him before had only grown after her forced confinement. She brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly while continuing to eye him.

His soft snores filled the room, Yatsuko savored the sound, even though she couldn't stand him anything was better than relentless silence. It must've been late when he returned from his mission, Yatsuko hadn't noticed him come in. She knit her brows still pondering what he was gaining from keeping her there. Deidara hardly spoke to her on the rare occasion he was around. He almost acted as though she were invisible; that was one of the things she hated most about him. As much as she despised him, he was the only human contact she was getting. It would've been nice if he did something other than sculpt or sleep.

"Stop staring at me. I'm trying to sleep, hmm" Deidara mumbled, his eyes still heavy with sleep. She glared down at him, her gaze piercing him like daggers. "What?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes as he slumped lazily against the headboard giving her a dazed look. Yatsuko scoffed before giving him a small shove; he had some nerve!

"All you have to say to me is 'what'? How about you tell me what you plan on doing with me? It's been, what, two weeks since took me to this awful place, you keep telling me there's 'things I don't understand' then refuse to explain them to me, it's infuriating! I'm not a child anymore! You think I..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed his bare, sculpted chest. Deidara yawned not bothering to cover his mouth as he continued to gaze at Yatsuko seemingly unphased by her outburst. They had been sharing a bed whenever he was around, but she hadn't seen him shirtless yet, well at least not in years.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. A broad set of stitches caught her eye surrounded by some seal marking, at least she assumed it was a seal. Yatsukos' heart sunk into her stomach. Whatever it was, it was unnatural; she hated seeing it deface his once perfect body. She hated that she helped him do that to himself. Though he refused to speak about it, she knew that, and those weird palms of his and this were because of that accursed kinjutsu scroll.

"Wh-What is that?" She asked shakily. At first, Deidara merely shrugged, casting her a look as though she was crazy, "Don't give me that look, you know what I'm talking about!" Yatsuko snapped, "That thing_ Those stitches on your chest that marking, what are they?" Deidara glanced down at his chest; he ran his fingers along the stitched gash gingerly. "It looks painful..." She cringed slightly, though he seemed mostly unbothered by it.

"Well, it's nothing for you to worry about, it's fine." He said flatly, hastily changing the subject. Yatsuko half expected him to do that, but it was still frustrating. "Well sorry to disappoint you but, this kinda is the plan. Yatsuko, I know may you think I'm just doing this to punish you, but like I've said a hundred god damn times already, I'm keeping you in here to protect you, hmm." His words crept through her, of course, he was going to repeat the same thing he always did. "Listen it hasn't been so bad so far. I'm feeding you, sheltering you, giving you, well, some clothing and a nice warm bed to sleep in at night. You don't even have to do anything for it, hmm."

"Yeah you're right I don't do anything sleep, eat and shit all of which you make me do in this tiny room. It's disgusting and humiliating!" She snarled bitterly. "I'm even worse than a slave since I don't do a god damn thing. I sit here alone; hands tied counting the cracks in the floor. I feel even more useless then Tetsu, at least he can use the restroom by himself."

"What, would you rather be wandering around the compound? You already met Hidan and Sasori-no-danna, what they weren't deranged enough for you? They're not even the worst, not by a long shot, hmm." Deidara said, irritation ringing clear in his voice. She knew he thought she was ungrateful. To him, he was providing all these things for her, and all she could do was complain about it. "I remember when the mere sight of me brought a smile to your face." He mumbled to himself bitterly, "You used to respect and value everything I said_."

"Yeah well, a lot changed after you decided to blow up our home village and leave me behind to deal with the consequences. You expect me to feel the same way after you did that? You're more conceited than I thought." She seethed. "Where do you think I'd rather be right now?" He just shrugged, staring at her blankly. "Home, I want to go back home. I hate it here; I hate you for keeping me here!" Yatsuko shook her head a frustrated cry escaping her lips, Deidara glanced over at her his expression difficult to read. "Honestly as vile as that man Hidan is his company would be preferable to you and these four walls. If he kills me then so be it." An evident scowl formed on his lips at that last comment.

"How many time do I have to repeat myself to you?!" He shouted while propping himself up with his hands; it was plain he was beginning to lose his temper. "You will never be able to go back home. Pein-sama would never allow a prisoner to leave and risk leaking Akatsuki secrets. I don't want to talk to you about this every time we speak, hmm!"

"What secrets! I don't even know where I am right now! All I ever do is sit around and stare at the walls. You haven't told me a thing! I don't know how many of you there are, or what your goal is; I know nothing! If this is truly my life now, then kill me and just be done with it. I'd rather die than spend another second arguing with you in this disgusting, awful room." Yatsuko let out a scream of defeat "Damn you! What the hell gives you the right to treat me like this?! I never once said I wanted to be here, never! So stop trying to act as though you're doing this for me as some grand and requested favor, I never even wanted your 'help' in the first place. You should've just killed me in that cave; it would've been less cruel than having me caged away like some animal." Deidara furrowed his brow a frown playing across his face. Yatsuko fixed her gaze on the bare wall adjacent to her, fighting the urge to cry. With any luck, he'd blow her up or something. Without warning, Deidara snatched her wrist bindings and roughly pulled her close beside him. She continued staring at the wall behind him, not caring enough to give him any more attention.

"Look at me." He demanded, Yatsuko ignored his request and merely cast her gaze towards the ceiling. "Yatsu, stop acting like a foolish little girl, just look at me." She continued to withhold her gaze, Deidara brought his hand up to her cheek and gently cocked it towards him.

Reluctantly her eyes flickered to his, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. It was a look she hadn't seen him often wear if she didn't know any better she might have thought he felt guilty. He stared into her eyes intently before pressing his forehead tenderly against hers. Yatsuko dare not move; her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment, he was so close, too close. Deidara let out a long sullen sigh, pushing his head a little harder against hers.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled it was so soft and quick she doubted she would've heard it if she were even an inch further away. Yatsuko swallowed back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Deidara was not particularly known for giving apologies of any sort. She couldn't remember the last time she heard him say 'I'm sorry.' "For everything." He pushed a curl of matted hazelnut hair from her face, allowing his hand to linger in her long greasy tresses. Yatsuko peered at him silently, her heart fluttering at the warmth of his touch. Her cheeks continued to flush red betraying her true feelings for him. Whether it was the deprivation of human contact or the man himself, she wanted to hold him and be held by him. "I want you to trust me again; I need you too. Yatsu, you have to believe I never wanted to leave you behind. I never wanted to keep you trapped in here and I sure as hell don't want to kill you." His voice cracked, Deidara embraced her firmly hoping she hadn't noticed the tear running down his face. Yatsuko leaned her head against his bare chest, hardly caring about his mutilated torso anymore.

The warmth of his embrace threatened to pull her in entirely. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't bring herself to hate him completely. She shut her eyes taking in the warmth of his flesh against her, the feeling of safety that came from his strong arms. His scent was still familiar and warm, a mix of clay pine and sweat.

"I swear I don't want to keep you locked in here. I don't see any better option right now; please stop making this harder than it has to be, hmm."

"Dei, I'm begging you I can't sit in here anymore, I'm losing my mind." She hadn't even noticed her tears wetting the flesh of his chest. Yatsuko pressed her face deeper into him, not wanting him to see her cry like this. "I don't care what I have to do to get out of here I'll do anything. If you've ever cared about me, even a little, you won't keep me in here a second longer."

"Stop crying _onna_." Deidara pushed her off and turned his back to her suddenly before getting out of bed. Yatsuko huffed, she wasn't pleased he continued to call her 'Yatsu', she certainly preferred it to 'onna'. This wasn't the first time she had begged for him to let her go, this was nothing new. He always reacted poorly to her request. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you. You can never leave!" He snapped at her, but his face quickly softened when he saw her crying on the bed. Deidara groaned, running his hand through his golden locks. "I didn't mean to snap like that...just stop crying, come here." Yatsuko cautiously moved closer to him. "I'm going to do something I'll probably regret." He sighed shaking his head slightly, "I'm taking your wrist bindings off, but you have to swear you won't do anything stupid, hmm."

"What exactly would you classify as stupid?" She asked coyly.

"Stop joking around." He said sternly. "You know like don't punch me or anyone else, keep those freakish hands to yourself. Keep your head down, don't talk to anyone unless you have too, got it, hmm?"

"Yes, I swear I won't hit anyone. Just get these fucking thing off of me right now." Yatsuko eagerly held her wrist out towards him; it wasn't much but with the use of her hands she could hopefully find something better to keep her busy. He gave her a stern look before slicing the rope with a kunai. "Thank you." Without thinking she threw her arms around him. Deidara began to pat her back aloofly.

"Don't make me regret it; now you should probably go take a shower or something. You stink, hmm." Yatsukos face flushed red before she instinctively punched Deidara in her arm so hard it knocked him off the bed. He sat up and glared at her with a huff. "What did I just say Yatsuko!" She averted her gaze and pulled her hands to her chest, hoping he wouldn't tie her up again.

"Sorry old habits die hard. It's so hard not to punch you when you say stupid shit like that." He continued glaring before his lips cracked into a smirk, and started laughing. Yatsuko didn't know why, but it made her chuckle too. For the first time since she had been with him again things almost felt the same way, they used to.

"Well just don't do it again, shit that hurt" He rubbed his arm, casting her a stubborn look. "Come on let's go, hmm." Deidara grabbed a spare outfit from his closet and pressed it into her arms along with a rough gray towel. "Just keep your nose down and follow my lead, hmm." Yatsuko gave him a small nod.

"Oh wait, let me just get a shirt on!" She gasped realizing she was still walking around in nothing more than a soiled bra and pants two sizes too big. He caught her wrist, before pulling her towards the door.

"Forget that no one cares and I'm not washing a shirt for you stink up by wearing for three minutes, hmm." Yatsuko blushed as he led her out into the hall in nothing more that a filthy old bra and black slacks. She pulled the bundle of clothes up, covering her chest the best she could.

It was as dark and barren as she remembered, Yatsuko looked down the seemingly unending amount of corridors. She wondered if she could even find a way out of this place if she tried. Deidara grasped her wrist once more, seemingly unhappy with the pace she was using. Yatsuko slightly winced, her arms were still raw with rope burn. After all, they had been bound together for over two weeks.

"Well, well, well can't say I ever thought I'd see your face again. Well not in one piece at least." Yatsuko cringed a the familiar voice; her eyes darted over to him. It was Hidan, looking as malicious and cocky as ever. The thought of what he had done to her flashed into her mind. As she looked him over her fists clenched involuntarily. "You look like absolute shit, ugh" He took a repulsed step back upon catching a whiff of her, pinching his nose mockingly. "Smell like it too." Yatsuko went to open her mouth, Deidara shot her an icy glare before stepping between Hidan and herself. "Look at that, why would you cut her hands free? You must be either soft or a fucking moron, or both." Hidan laughed callously at his bad joke.

"She isn't for you to leer at, I felt it necessary to lock her away lest I come back to a desecrated corpse. It makes no difference whether her hands are bound or not, she wouldn't make it out of here alive either way, and she knows it. This place is a labyrinth of tunnels, paired with the unbelievable amount of traps; it would be a miracle if she even made it to the front door. Besides if on the off chance she made it outside, she would be so disoriented I doubt she'd get very far before one of us found and killed her." Yatsuko took a nervous breath, pressing her back against the stone wall. He was right; there was no way out. Of course, she had already known that deep down, hearing him say made it all seem so real and dire. "She's a kunoichi from Iwagakure. They don't raise idiots over there I would know. The girl knows if she wants to live, she best do as I say, hmm." Yatsuko glanced up at him, his cold and obnoxious tone making her feel uncomfortable, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Hidan seemed unmoved by his words.

"Hah, nice to see you still bare my handy work, it's too bad I didn't have time to leave you with something else to remember me by." He said referring to her left shoulder. Yatsuko gnawed her cheek; it was becoming more and more difficult to stay silent and not bash this guys' face in. Deidara reached out and grabbed her wrist firmly. It was clear he sensed her mounting anger. "Oyy, Deidara- _chan_ it wasn't very nice of you to steal my sacrifice away like that_" Yatsukos' jaw dropped, she was absolutely shocked with the demeaning was Hidan had just addressed him. They were part of the same organization right? What made him think he could be so condescending.

"Shut up I've heard enough out of you, idiot." Deidara barked promptly cutting Hidan off, "Come on Yatsu, forget about this deranged cultist." He continued to yank her behind him, leaving Hidan behind only his malicious laugh echoing in the halls. "God I hate him, come on hurry up we're here." He pushed her into a room. It was large with four practically open showers. Deidara started the water and looked over at her expectantly. "Well come on, get in, hmm." Yatsuko stood there shifting nervously under his gaze. "What? Stop fidgeting and get in the damn shower already."

"Was all that true?" He quirked a brow, clearly confused by what she meant "You know, the traps, the fact one of you will kill me if I try to escape." Yatsuko felt dumb after saying it, of course, they would kill her if she left, that was the type of men they were. She swallowed back her tears, staring intently at Deidara. He shut his eyes before letting out a long sigh.

"Yatsu, you promised me you wouldn't do anything dumb. I untied you; I let you out of the room. Don't you dare even think about trying to escape!" His voice raised unexpectantly. Yatsuko just nodded, that was all he had to say. If she ever even thought of escaping she would have to be ready to face him down and kill him this time. "Alright enough with the forlorn look, get in the shower already, hmm," Deidara said defensively while crossing his arms over his chest as he sat on the floor, overseeing her.

Yatsukos' cheeks flushed red under his gaze. She shifted awkwardly, hanging the clothes and towel outside of the shower stall. To her dismay, Deidaras gaze hadn't broken.

"Uhm... Do you have to watch me?" She asked shyly "I just... I mean I just thought I could have some privacy."

"You don't want to be alone, and now you want privacy, make up your mind. If I wanted to see you naked don't you think I would've done it already?" He huffed at her, yet he still didn't turn away. "Trust me I could care less about whats under that smelly outfit of yours." She crossed her arms over her chest, quickly growing weary of his nasty attitude.

"If you have no interest in seeing me naked then it should be no issue for you to leave. I can assure you if I was going to try and escape it certainly won't be while I'm naked and wet." He rolled his eyes before turning his back to her. "I suppose that works too..." She muttered, bitterly to herself. Yatsuko quickly stripped her clothes making sure his eyes were still where they were supposed to be.

"Oh man, that feels so great." She gasped softly as the warm stream of water touched her flesh. She held her hair under the showerhead rinsing grimy feel from her body. Everything felt like such a luxury from the cheap shampoo/conditioner to the bar of soap which seemed to have multiple strange hairs embedded in it. If it hadn't been for Deidaras' annoyingly frequent sighs, she could've stayed in there forever.

Before he completely lost his patience, she shut off the water and quickly got dressed. It was a pair of simple black trousers, the same as before paired with a black mid-drift with mesh around the collar and stomach. The shirt was to tight and the pants too long, but it would do. She stared down at her old soiled outfit not wanting to touch it.

"You can look now." She whispered, Deidara quickly turned to face her his lips turned slightly downward. He was annoyed about something.

"Took you long enough," He criticized, Yatsuko crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't fully trust herself not to hit him. Deidara sighed, seeming slightly defeated "How do you feel, hmm?" He asked trying to sound disinterested. Dropping her arms to her side, Yatsuko relented giving him a small smile.

"Not completely awful, which is a first since I've been here. Thank you." Deidara grinned at her. Her heart fluttered wildly; it was times like this when she felt weakest. He would offer these glimpses of the man she once loved, and it was almost enough to make her crumble. How could she forgive him for all he had done? Up until thirty minutes ago, he kept her captive in his room. Why was it when he gave her that look all logic swiftly flew out the window. That grin, the way his eyes beamed at her all framed by a halo of golden locks, why was it almost enough to make her lose herself?

"Well, you certainly look nicer." Though his tone wasn't the friendliest, Yatsuko knew him well. She knew what he meant to say was 'You look good.' He was still as prideful and infuriating as ever, so why did she want to kiss him?

"Thanks." She replied flatly. It was shameful; she must've been a fool falling for the same man twice. She couldn't allow it to happen. If being rejected once is awful, it would be mortifying if it happened again at the hands of the same guy. There wasn't much she had left, but she still had a shred of dignity and intended to cling to it until her dying breath.

* * *

 ** _(A/N) Hello everyone as always thank you for reading hope you're all enjoying so far! Special thanks to Minalibelula for the awesome review and to answer your question, yes! I actually do plan to have one from his perspective two chapters from now. Depending on how it goes I may do more, but so far theres at least two chapters/sections of chapters that are from his POV. Anyway, as always guys and gals please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for reading!_**


	8. Distraction

_**(A/N)This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Things hadn't been entirely unbearable since Deidara had agreed to let her have more freedom. She still didn't leave the room much, but it was nice to be able to take a shower or have the option to go to the kitchen to eat some food other than protein bars. Deidara and Sasori had embarked on another mysterious mission, which meant Yatsuko was on her own for the time being.

An entire month must've passed since she left Iwagakure. She wondered if they had sent anyone after her, surely they would've found her by now. Yatsuko sighed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. It was hard not to worry about Tetsu, sure he was a hopelessly lazy layabout, but he was still her brother. It seemed impossible he would be able to get on without her. It wasn't as though either of them was particularly well-liked, she doubted anyone would care enough too step in and help him. He was, after all, a grown man; there was no valid reason why he couldn't just get off his lazy ass and make his own money.

She rolled over onto her stomach; he must've been furious when she didn't come back. He stomach let out an audible growl causing her cheeks to flush red. Well, there was no point laying around fretting over Tetsu, now was as good a time as any to grab some food. Yatsuko rolled out of bed and slowly made her way towards the door.

At first, it was a little daunting walking around the compound on her own. It was dark and creepy and massive. As long as she kept track of the hallways, she was okay. She also suspected the enormous size of this place was what had saved her from running into anyone else while Deidara was away.

When she reached the kitchen, she paused outside the doorway, peering inside to make sure she would be alone. She didn't know much about any of these men, but if Hidan and Sasori were amongst their ranks, she was sure they must've been awful. Her trips outside of Deidaras room was always a welcome distraction; unfortunately, the thought of running into Hidan or someone worse was a nagging anxiety.

Quickly she made her way to the cupboard pulling out an oversized, mostly unused bag of rice. She would keep it as quick and simple as possible after all cooking was not something she excelled in. It took her a while to find a matching pot and lid. Judging from the layer of dust that covered everything in the kitchen it didn't seem as though it didn't see much use.

Yatsuko sat on a rusted metal framed chair with a torn maroon vinyl seat cushion as she waited for the water to begin boiling. She lazily drummed her fingertips on the cold metal tabletop as her stomach rumbled once more; she groaned impatiently her hunger suddenly seemed unbearable. Quickly Yatsuko made her way over to the fridge hoping there would be something to eat while she waited for her food to finish. A putrid smell emanated from the small refrigerator the second she cracked it open.

"Ugh," She said in repulse before slamming the door shut once more. "Disgusting..." Yatsuko muttered. "Ugh, I'm so damn hungry!" She yelled toward the pot of nearly boiling water.

"What are you doing here?" A cold, stern voice challenged. Yatsuko jumped, an audible yelp escaping her lips. She hadn't even sensed him come in it was clear the time she had spent locked away had dulled her senses immensely. Yatsuko took a shaky breath trying her best to muster up her courage and face him. Deidara hadn't told her anything, not even whether or not people knew she was there. If they were aware what fabrication had he went with, had he been detailed, would they expect her to be? Her stomach churned; she was going into this situation blind. With clenched fists, she turned to face him.

When Yatsuko finally turned around, she was a little surprised when she saw a young and relatively attractive man standing before her. Her cheeks burned red hot as she stared over at him blankly. He was a missing-nin from Konoha by the looks of it. His hair was thick and raven black, his eyes red and piercing. Though he didn't look much older than Deidara or herself, he seemed wise beyond his years; it was intimidating seeing someone so hardened at such a young age. She shuddered slightly before opening her mouth to speak. Instead, she found herself continuing to gawk over at him for what felt like an eternity.

"Uhm, I'm..." Her voice cracked, "Well, you see, heh." Yatsuko took a thick gulp before shooting her gaze downward. It felt as though if she looked at him for one more second, she'd get sucked into those piercing eyes of his. "I'm Deidaras." She said, hoping that would be enough, it wasn't he continued eyeing her suspiciously "You know?" His silence only made her more uncomfortable; she could feel his eyes continuing to drill a hole through her. "I'm just... You know?"

"It's boiling." He said calmly, Yatsuko nodded before quickly turning her back to him. Her hands trembled as she felt him continue to watch as she covered the pot and let it go down to a simmer. As his footsteps drew closer, she merely froze. "It seems odd that he'd let you wander about freely like this."

"Heh, well you're not the first to say that. I promise I'm just making food then I'm going to be heading back to Dei_ I mean Deidara-dannas' room. I'm only allowed to leave for eating and well, you know." Her cheeks flushed once again under his unfaltering gaze. "Would you like some? It's just rice; I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook_."

The man began shuffling through the cupboards, Yatsuko watched him nervously. So far he hadn't attacked her or indicated his desire to do so, so that was a positive. In fact, he didn't seem all that bad at all, maybe a little quiet and brooding, but it was a vast improvement from the others she had met so far.

"Go sit." Yatsuko nodded before returning to the table. She sat down and watched him as he pulled spices, beans and other things from the cupboard. As though she wasn't humiliated enough it seemed the strange man was going to finish cooking for her. Yatsuko covered her face with her hands, hoping he hadn't noticed how utterly embarrassed she felt.

"You seem good at that." Yatsuko blurted out dumbly, hoping to break the dense and uncomfortable silence that had filled the room. "At cooking I mean. I didn't even think to add any of that stuff, then again this isn't my kitchen, and this food isn't mine. " Yatsuko babbled, he kept his attention fixed on the stovetop; he seemed coldly indifferent to anything Yatsuko had to say. She lowered her gaze to the floor before slamming her hands on the table awkwardly. "I'm sorry I hope you're not mad, I don't need to eat any. I'm sorry again I'm just going to go back now, he left me some water and protein bars I should be fine. You're right it's weird for me to be out here without him. Uhm, goodbye, I hope I didn't disturb you too much; forgive me." She jumped to her feet, ready to bolt out the door. Yatsuko clenched her jaw, disgusted with how weak she was acting. It wasn't like her to crumble so quickly, and yet that was all she had been doing recently.

"You talk a lot." He said flatly, Yatsuko paused before casting him an apprehensive look. "Sit back down." She wasn't clear if it was an order or request, so she quietly sat back down. As much as she hated being overly submissive to the man Yatsuko had no idea who he was or what he was capable of, after what happened with Hidan she didn't want to find out. Of course, she wasn't utterly defenseless now, but Yatsuko had also sworn to Deidara that she would keep her nose down. Unfortunately, the best way to do that was to comply. She forced a warm smile to her lips before staring towards his back once more.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me. I don't get to talk much anymore. I guess I'm just out of practice." A nervous laugh slipped from her lips "I'll keep silent, so I don't bother you any more than I already have, I promise."

"Why do you assume that I think that's a bad thing." He turned back to face her. Yatsuko felt her cheeks flush under his gaze. "You can speak freely if you wish." It was shocking how kind and reasonable her seemed to be towards her. Hearing Deidara speak about his new comrades made her think they were all ruthless killers. Even though this man was stern and stoic, he didn't strike her as a sadistic sociopath like Hidan. "Eat before it gets cold."

"Thank you, sir." Yatsuko watched him as he began to plate their meals. It was simply rice and beans, but it smelled utterly delicious. He placed a plate in front of her before sitting across the table from her. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she salivated over the steaming plate of food. "It smells so good! I can't remember the last time someones made me something so delicious."

"You haven't even tried it yet." The man mumbled before taking a bite, Yatsuko followed suit and took a mouthful of her own. Her lips curved into a small smile, thankfully it was as good as it smelled. It was hard to contain her excitement as she ate, it had been a while since she had some hot food. The raven-haired man continued to eye her between his bites.

"It's amazing, thank you so much."

"It's just rice and beans." Yatsuko blushed, of course, he was right, but as far as she was concerned, it was a five-star steak dinner. "There's no need to thank me I was already cooking for myself. You saved me the trouble of boiling the water." Yatsuko gave him a small nod before continuing to wolf down her food. She hadn't realized how hungry she was or that the strange man was continuing to eye her as she ate. "Would you like more?" Yatsuko blushed up at him, of course, she wanted more, but she felt bad enough already.

"No, I could_" Before she could finish her though he snatched her plate to fill it up once more. He placed it in front of her before taking his seat once more. "Th-thanks." She mumbled before eating once more. He continued to watch her silently. It was difficult not to break under his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" He asked frankly. Yatsuko coughed, choking slightly on her food. The man pushed a glass of water in front of her as he watched her expectantly.

"Well, I was getting some food_."

"No why are you here at the base, what reason would Deidara have for bringing you back here? He's never brought someone back before; no one has been kept alive this long after becoming a prisoner here. I find it extremely odd that he would not only keep you around but also let you roam around without any bindings." Yatsuko glanced at the floor nervously trying to remember if Deidara had ever actually told her something useful to say to these guys. Unfortunately, he had never actually told her what to say if one of them tried to speak to her, he would merely say to keep her nose down and follow his lead. "I can sense that your chakra is considerable, surely you contemplate escape." She almost choked once again at his bluntness. Of course, she thought about escaping, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm afraid I'm not too sure we don't talk much you see." Of course, she knew he brought her here as some misguided attempt to protect his childhood friend. Whether his motivations were pity or whatever else she had no clue, another thing Deidara had made clear was not to let the others know they knew each other. It seemed an unnecessary complication, but she would follow along. "I mean he's so busy we don't talk much. When he's around, he doesn't have much interest in me other than, well, you know..." The man continued to stare at her aloofly; it seemed as though he wasn't buying any of this. She let out a nervous laugh "In any case, I think I did something that struck him as artistic in some way. At least that's what I heard him tell that kid_ I mean Sasori-sama." Yatsuko wanted to bury her face in her nearly finished food. She would be shocked if he bought her half-baked lie.

"Are you finished?" Yatsuko narrowed her eyes up at him. First, he asked her a question then got annoyed when she took to long to answer. "With you're food I mean." He added seemingly reading the expression plastered across her face

"Oh yes, but let me get the dishes, it's the least I can do." He continued to stare at her as she cleaned up after their meal. Thankfully it seemed he was willing to forget about it. "Hmm, so I suppose if you want to know why Dei is keeping me here you'd have to ask him yourself."

"Dei? That's a rather intimate way to address someone you just called 'Danna' only moments ago." He remarked. Yatsuko continued to scrub the dishes trying he best not to appear nervous. She had always been an awful liar.

"Oh, I'm sorry I meant to say Deidara-danna. Please don't tell him I called him that outside of the bedroom," Yatsukos cheeks flushed at her suggestive lie, "I'm fairly sure he'd be embarrassed and upset with me." He gave her a small nod of assurance. "Thanks, well I better get back to my 'cell'." She said with a small giggle before turning to leave, though he wasn't outwardly threatening her he was suspicious. The sooner she could put some distance between the two of them, the better. To her surprise, he got to his feet as well; she glanced back at him from over her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"I'd like to make sure you get back to your room." Yatsukos cheeks warmed once again at his remark "You are still a prisoner after all." She gave him a small nod; she wasn't really in a position to tell him no. Not that she wanted to say no. Whoever he was he seemed kind; he didn't frighten her the way Sasori or Hidan did. He had fed her and now seemed to want to get her back to her room safely, he didn't seem all that bad. The fact he was nerve-wracking-ly handsome didn't hurt either.

The pair walked in uncomfortable silence for sometime as Yatsuko began to pick at her nails awkwardly. There wasn't much she could ask him about. She could ask him to tell her more about the Akatsuki, but she highly doubted he would answer any. Then she could ask him what brought him to the organization; it seemed even less likely that he would answer that. Every topic that flashed into her mind seemed to be something he would have no interest in responding.

"You're from Iwagakure?" Yatsuko jumped at his voice before glancing down at her Iwa-head band. Despite there being no real need for her to wear it here, she still wore it around her neck. She gave him a small nod "It seems odd that you wouldn't have known Deidara before all of this." Yatsukos quickly averted her eyes from him; it seemed he wasn't as willing to drop the subject as she had thought.

"Tch, I don't think it's weird Iwagakure isn't much smaller than Konoha. I knew of Deidara_" Yatsuko caught herself "Deidara-danna of course, I mean even before he blew up the village he was our greatest most celebrated artist. Everyone knew about him. He's only a year older than me; I would have had no reason to ever to meet him. He was to busy with the bomb corps and his art to ever care about meeting a nobody like me. I don't even know why he wants to keep me around anyway, the girls he had back in the village were far prettier then me!" She rambled before realizing it wasn't exactly helping her case.

"Hmm." It didn't seem as though he was buying her story, but it made no difference. The entrance to Deidaras room was within her sight. She quickened her pace before pausing outside the door for a moment. Yatsuko glanced over her shoulder shyly. So far he had been rather pleasant, the least she could do was be polite back.

"Thanks again, I suppose I might see you next time I feel brave enough to go to the kitchen." He offered no clear response, Yatsukos cheeks burned red "Well, I'm going now. It was nice to meet you."

"Yes, you as well." It was unclear why, but she couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Oh! My names Yatsuko." She called out, he paused, glancing back at her, his face still unreadable. "I just thought you might want to know." She added shyly.

"Yatsuko... " He gave her a small nod before continuing to walk away. She stood at the threshold watching him leave, wondering if she would ever get to see him again. Yatsuko couldn't help but smile to herself, she had forgotten to get his name, but it was all the more reason to want to meet with him again. That and she intended to repay him for the meal and for being one of the only kind faces she had seen in months.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Hope no one minds the lack of Deidara in this chapter, he'll be back next week I promise! Anyway as usual let me know what you think. How dow you feel about Yatsuko and Itachis' encounter? I have next weeks chapter finished and ready to post may or may not post it early if requested enough. Thank you Caamy for the Review, always great to hear from you! I have a very solid idea of where I'm going to leave this story off and would love to hear who you guys would like me to write a fan-fiction for next. )**_


	9. Perception

_**(A/N): This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Three years prior_

* * *

"Yatsuko calm down and listen to me," Deidara snapped as his gripped her shoulders tightly within his fingertips. "All I need from you is to prevent anyone from getting in ; I know you can do it. It shouldn't take too long if things go according to plan I'll be in an out in five minutes and I'll meet you directly outside near the entrance that you will be guarding. If for whatever reasons we get separated just run as fast as you can, and we'll meet at our tree on the outside of town, hmm." Deidara glanced down at her with a sigh; her silver-grey eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He knew her well enough to know she was terrified; it hurt him to know there was even a part of her that doubted him and his plan. "What have I told you about crying, hmm?" Yatsuko gave him a sharp nod before wiping the tears from her bleary eyes.

"That it's for the weak!"

"That's right and your not weak Yatsu," He brushed a stray lock of soft chestnut hair from her cheek "That's why I know you can do this. Once we finish this we can start our life," Deidara paused trying to fight the from warmth creeping upon his cheeks "Together." Yatsuko beamed up at him; he knew that was all she cared about. Yatsuko wouldn't let him down, she never did.

"It's just that you told me you'd be by my side the whole time; I don't know_."

"Don't doubt yourself Yatsu, let's get started. The sooner we do this, the better." He knit his brow at the sight of her small trembling frame. Yatsuko was physically strong but had a tendency to let her emotions get the better of her. Usually, this wasn't a problem for him, in fact, he normally found her sensitivity quite endearing. Right now, however, it could only prove troublesome A sigh slipped from his lips before he pulled her into a hug, Deidara pressed his lips to her forehead, "Don't falter, I believe in you, don't you believe in me?" He felt her body steady before nodding into his chest; his lips cracked into a small half smile. Of course, she did, the girl had idolized him for years. "Ok, so let's do this, remember the second you see someone who might want to stop me blow the whistle I gave you and run, hmm."

When he broke their embrace, it seemed she had found some resolve once more. Yatsuko gave him a firm nod before he began to head towards the Tsuchikages office. As he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, he ran through his plan over and over again.

It would be best for him to sneak in through the window, every time Deidara had ever been to that room the windows were never locked. It seemed an embarrassing oversight on the Tsuchikages part, but to Deidara, it was extremely advantageous. Once in place, he would grab the scroll and make his way back down towards the entrance where Yatsuko would be waiting for him. She was only there to ensure no one entered the building that might prove bothersome for Deidara, with any luck she would be left entirely alone.

His brow continued to furrow, it didn't seem like much of a plan, but sometimes it was best to keep things simple. Deidara paused on the roof across from the building. He squinted, trying to make out the room he was breaking in too. A smirk spread across his lips as he confirmed it was indeed empty.

As he closed the gap between him and his destination he caught a glimpse of Yatsuko down by the entrance. She was doing just as he said, standing guard while trying to remain inconspicuous. He was relieved to see that she wasn't crying like he expected she would be once he left her. Deidara slid the window open, to his relief they hadn't locked it. He crept into the room, silent as a shadow. If the scroll was where he had left it, this would be easy.

The soft snores of the man charged with guarding to door from the outside filled his ears like a beautiful symphony. It seemed his plan would go off without any unplanned killings. Deidara scanned the multiple kinjutsu scrolls scattered about when he saw it his eyes lit up like an eager child. He greedily snatched the scroll from its hiding place and unraveled it on the floor.

Deidara couldn't help but laugh slightly to himself, all it would take was a few hand signs then his art would finally reach a level of transcendence he had craved for so long but had never dreamed of being possible. The plan was to take the scroll and learn the technique after he was at a secure location with Yatsuko. He knew this would bolster his explosion technique, but he was unsure of how it would achieve that goal. It didn't matter; he could care less what the scroll did to him as long as it made him better.

He quickly did the hand signs described on the scroll, for a moment only disappointment filled him. Deidara felt no different then he had before, he rolled up the parchment with a scowl before slipping it into his pocket. In his haste he must've used the wrong signs, that was the only possible explanation. As Deidara rose to his feet, a thick, sharp pain began slowly throbbing in the palms of his hands. He quirked a curious brow as he glanced down at his seemingly unchanged hands.

As he walked towards the window, the pain grew steadily worse. Deidara clenched his jaw, trying his best not to scream. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, his heart felt as though it was hammering out of his chest and with each passing second his body grew uncomfortably warmer. He suddenly felt very foolish for deviating from the original plan; he should've known it wouldn't be an easy adjustment for his body to take in all that power. His vision began to blur slightly with each agonizing throb of pain.

"Agh! AHHHHHH" He screamed unable to contain himself any longer, the flesh in his palms burned with such heat and intensity he could barely see straight anymore. Even through gritted teeth small gasps and sobs of pain continued to slip through. Deidara raised his palms trying to get a better look, in the dense darkness. His hands trembled uncontrollably; they felt as though they were being split right down the middle. "Dammit...' He grunted.

"Who's in there?" A voice called sternly from the other side of the door, Deidara forced himself to his feet as the sound of fumbling keys filled the room. He pressed his palm against the window pane before the pain caused him to recoil. His stomach sank as another pained cry become caught in the thickness of his throat. He noticed an alarming amount of blood staining everywhere he touched, his blood. Deidara rose his left palm closer to his eyes squinting trying his best to observe his wounds. Deep gushing maroon obstructed his view; his hand began to violently tremble as he forced them to shut praying it would be enough to stop some of the bleeding.

"Fuck!" He screamed as another jolt of pain shot through his chest; he leaned his back into the window pane. He took a shaky breath before glancing down at his chest; his dark teal shirt was completely covered in blood as well. Everything would be fine, Yatsuko still hadn't run into trouble. If he could force himself from the window, she would be more than capable of carrying him to safety. She had always been adept at healing, if anyone could fix this it was Yatsuko, she wouldn't let him die. The door shot open, Deidara grimaced at the pair of Jonin who entered. He recognized them as men he had occasionally worked with but had never cared enough to learn their names.

"Deidara?" The man gasped, the shinobi glanced around the room with apparent confusion. "What are you doing here what happened? Hurry call for a medic, he's hurt." Deidara stood slumped by the window; it seemed the man was too foolish to realize what he had just done. The sharp sound of Yatsuko blowing the whistle cut through the tense silence in the room. The blonde shuddered from the pain and the fact he could no longer rely on Yatsuko to get him out of this mess. He watched with a smirk as the shinobis expression changed, it seemed the situation had finally clicked for the fool. Despite his wounds, Deidara couldn't keep a smirk from crossing his lips. "Come over here; I'm sure whatever you did we can fix."

Deidara sucked his teeth as he shoved his hand into a sack of clay he had attached to his belt praying this would work. He had only ever read about this, to do it while in this much pain seemed almost impossible.

"Stop him!" The man shouted, Deidara heard a loud crash, he glanced out the window catching a glimpse of dust and debris filling the air. It appeared Yatsuko was doing her part; she was fleeing making sure to immobilize any who tried to stop her. Deidara slipped out the window before throwing the clay creation into the room behind him. He formed a single sign and took a shaky breath.

"Katsu." He murmured, the force of the explosion was nearly enough to blow him from the roof. He didn't have a second to spare, the pain that continued to nag him seemed of little consequence. In the end, it had all been worth it; he had created something truly worthy of being called art. Deidara futilely wiped some blood from his hands before stuffing his right one back into the clay sack.

Again he had only read about this, it seemed unlikely that it would work, but he would have to give it a shot. Yatsukos scream cut through the ringing in his ears, followed by another loud crash. It was all like music to his ears; she was fast and powerful, she would find a way to make it. Deidara paused on the roof; he felt his creation was ready. He glanced down into his palm as the bloody hole spat out a clay bird covered in a deep red. Deidara made a hand sign before the bird quickly grew in size and spread its wings. It was almost enough to bring a tear to his eyes, but now wasn't the time for such foolish.

Swiftly Deidara slid on its back before it took off into the sky, Deidara smirked down at the village down below; they would hardly know what hit them. He began to laugh to himself while he used his endlessly bleeding hands to form a multitude of clay bombs. The pain that still plagued him seemed a distant memory as Deidara dispersed them at random points throughout the town. It seemed odd that no one else had tried to pursue him yet, he wouldn't squander this chance to show Iwagakure what his art truly meant. He was so much better than they had ever given him credit for after this no one would dare dispute it. Before leaving he made a hand sign, Deidaras face contorted into an eerie smirk. He stared down at the village once more there was nothing worth keeping down there anymore. They should be honored to be part of such a momentous occasion; for the first time ever his art was indeed a blast.

"Katsu." The earth rumbled and erupted in a flash, throwing countless pieces of debris through the air, Deidara willed his bird to fly higher so he could observe his most exceptional masterpiece to date. It had all been worth it. He began to laugh once again as fire engulfed much of his former village. He had succeeded, now he was free to start his life again with the only two things he had ever give a damn about.

He urged the bird towards the tree where Yatsuko would be waiting for him. Deidara was so elated all he wanted was to collapse into her arms. He smirked at the thought of seeing her, Yatsuko would never have to work another day in her life, she wouldn't need to worry about anything ever again. He would make sure that she was well taken care of and happy, she deserved nothing less. Now he felt free to love and be loved by her.

"Yatsuko!" He shouted as the bird landed, he fell from it's back and began to look around frantically. "Yatsu, are you hurt, hmm?" Only ringing and the sound of his own pounding heart answered him. Deidara let out a nervous laugh; she was must've been playing a game, there was no way in hell she wouldn't meet up with him. "Yatsuko this isn't the time for games! Come here right now we have to leave! I'm not playing around; we can't wait any longer!" The sound of the alarm blared through the silence, Deidara fell to his knees as an ugly sob escaped his lips. "Yatsu... Please... I need you." He begged, but there was no answer she wasn't there, and he couldn't wait. Deidara wiped the tears from his eyes with his bloodstained hands. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen.

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

Deidara shifted his straw hat as he knawed at the bottom of his lip, Yatsuko was on his mind more than usual. It had only been a few days since he had left for his mission, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried. She wasn't the same emotional, yet obedient girl he had known in Iwagakure something had changed in her. Her fierce and stubborn attitude seemed all-consuming, he could remember a time that Yatsuko believed in him and was willing to do anything to please him. Now it appeared she was merely tolerating his company. Deidara quickly pushed the thought from his mind; it was sad thinking of how he had lost the affection of the only girl he had ever cared for.

When he had seen her in that cave, all of those feelings he had tried to leave behind came flooding back. Yatsuko was right, maybe it would've been less cruel to kill her, but Deidara could never have done that, not to her. It was selfish, but he wanted her to be around, she may be miserable, but just knowing she was back in his room waiting for him to return brought a small smile to his face. The thought of her crying and begging him to kill her racked him with guilt, was that really how she felt now? Was death preferable to being with him now?

The years had seemed to change her. The look she gave him that day made her almost unrecognizable, but it had only made her even more appealing than before. She was a woman of eighteen now; her small body had become much more developed with the passage of time. Her features had lost their childlike innocence and become much more hardened and alluring. Deidara shut his eyes for a moment picturing her petite, scarred body pressed under his weight; the feeling of her squirming beneath him. He grimaced; if he hadn't been so foolhardy that night, maybe he could've prevented much of the pain she had been forced to endure. If he had just stuck to the plan then perhaps he wouldn't have been roped into joining the Akatsuki; it did no good dwelling on such things now.

"You've been oddly quiet recently," Sasori said dully, pulling Deidaras attention from his thoughts. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about that dumb girl."

"Yatsukos not just some dumb girl!" Deidara snapped, he chewed the inside of his cheek angerly. He hated himself for losing his composure so easily, as far as Sasori and the others knew Yatsuko was just some girl he was fucking. "She's clever, fierce and hot as hell even you can't disagree with that last part, hmm."

"I don't know, I found her to be rather plain looking," Sasori stated with cool indifference, "The sort of girl who wouldn't evoke so much as a second glance from me." Deidara felt anger rush through him. "I don't see why you're going through so much trouble over her. Just kill her and be done with it."

"What would you know, your whole view on art is archaic and wrong so why wouldn't your taste in women be the same, hmm!" Deidara quickened his pace, almost tempted to make a bird and leave him in the dust. How everyone couldn't see how incredible she was remained a complete mystery to him. "Why would I kill her? She's been... inspiring, hmm."

"Your infatuation with the girl will come back to bite you in the ass. However you think she feels about you, you're wrong. You're her captor and nothing more, if you think she holds any real affection for you, you're mistaken. The sooner you rid yourself of her and come back to your senses the better." Deidara stopped and glared down at his partner, "She is making you weak, I have to say I never thought you the type to let a woman lessen your resolve."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Yatsuko is little more than a plaything of mine, for now, she entertains me, keeps me on my toes, there's nothing more to it, hmm." Deidara said more defensively then he would've liked. Of course, she was so much more than that, but he couldn't tell Sasori that, he couldn't tell anyone; not even her. Her possible rejection was a wound his ego just couldn't take.

Sasori wasn't entirely wrong; Yatsuko had brought out a weakness in him. He found himself thinking of little else, Deidara was concerned for her safety when he wasn't around to protect her, especially now that he had pretty much given her free reign of the place. He was making more and more brash and irrational decisions when it came to her. Deidara even found himself wondering if Yatsuko still loved him like she once said, there were moments he was sure she did and others where he could almost taste her contempt for him. It was humiliating to think that he even cared about such things.

"It's still not too late to let me turn her into a puppet."

"Just drop it, I don't want to talk about her anymore, hmm!" He snapped, Sasori gave him a small shrug before the pair continued to walk in silence.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the compound, Deidara immediately made his way to his room. He slammed his door open and looked down at Yatsukos sleeping form. A small smile crept upon his lips; she was safe, she was still there. Deidara shed his cloak and hung it on the door before quietly making his way into bed with her. He hardly cared how filthy his traveling had made him right now he wanted nothing more than to hold her.

He carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her gently against him. Her soft snores continued to fill the room as he buried his face into the back of her hair. Deidara inhaled sharply; he'd been craving her scent since he had left for his mission. Yatsuko stirred under his grasp, his cheeks burning with embarrassment at the thought of her waking up right now. He went to pull his arm away before she clasped desperately at his hand with her own.

"Don't leave..." She muttered in her sleep, Deidara softened into her once more "Dei...Don't leave me again...I need..." Her snores took over once more as Deidara settled himself behind her. He had no intention of leaving her alone again; she had just unwittingly confirmed something he had hoped. Deep down behind all the resentment, she held towards him was still that wide-eyed girl who loved him. He still had a chance to make things right.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Hey, I couldn't wait to post this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed Deidaras' POV, let me know what you think! I have at least one more instance where it will be from his POV, but if you all enjoyed it I can easily ad more. As always thank you for reading and reviewing, I still plan to post a new chapter on Friday.**_


	10. Dominance

_**(A/N)This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Yatsuko lay in bed staring over at Deidara; he was knocked out cold. She sighed, he must've come in late from a mission again. He looked so calm and welcoming in his slumber; she was almost tempted to slide in closer to him. Was it so wrong she craved the touch of another person? Being imprisoned was bringing out a weak, somewhat needy side of her, she hated it.

She sighed before slipping out of bed carefully trying her best not to disturb him; silently she grabbed a change of clothes. It didn't seem he would wake up anytime soon, taking a shower would be a better way to pass the time than laying there staring at him. Yatsuko walked through the long hallway, taking her time as she went. It didn't seem as ominous as it once did.

"Well look who it is, Deidara has been irritatingly tight-lipped on the subject of you." Sasori's calm voice stated. Yatsuko turned and glared at him. If it wasn't for him and his damned chakra binding her, she might've been able to run away. "You didn't strike me as the type to sit around complacently, and yet here you are wondering about no bindings of any sort and still very much alive." His face remained indifferent and unreadable. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare, trying her best to reign in her anger. "You're doing a good job of playing the 'good girl.'" His tone struck a chord in her, Yatsuko gritted her teeth in annoyance. His cold dead eyes remained fixated on her. The bastard was just trying to play into her emotions, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction.

"Listen, kid; I don't want any trouble with you, just leave me alone." If she were to punch him into a million little pieces, Deidara or one of the others would surely kill her. Her jaw clenched along with her fists as she contemplated the best way to exit this infuriating conversation. Sasoris' lips curled into the smallest of smirks; it seemed he reveled in her frustration.

"Kid? That's a rather rude way for a prisoner to address one of her captors. Well, it appears he hasn't broken your spirit, not yet at least, not completely. That must be why he's still keeping you around. I suppose we'll wait until then to turn you into 'art, well at least what he foolishly considers art. If he were smart, he'd let me turn you into a puppet. Do you want to know how I do it?" Yatsuko scowled down at him, she wouldn't even dignify his remark with an answer, but Sasori didn't wait for a response. "First I would crack you open and make sure to remove all of your organs, next I would completely drain your body of blood that steps complete I could begin to clean and preserve you." It was hard not to tremble slightly under his fixated gray-brown optics. "Once I'm sure I've halted your decomposition, I would crack you open once more and fill you with all sorts of weapons and traps. It's a shame really; you would have been one of my more comely puppets. It's not too late though, I told Deidara the same thing. Sadly that fool can never fully comprehend true art."

"You'll have to try harder than that to provoke me. I'm not an idiot, where Dei and I come from doing brash and irrational things will only get you killed. We were taught to be tough, stubborn, unyielding and shrewd. I'd be stupid to try and run, even stupider to attack you, I've been brought under your control once before it won't happen again." Her nostrils flared with contempt as Sasori continued to watch her. "I don't know how many of you there are, I don't know where I am or how to even get out of here. What you call 'art' is almost as revolting as you!" The words slipped through her lips, her composure had slipped once again. "I'd rather be blown to bits then turned into some disgusting human puppet by the likes of you, you bastard! He hasn't broken my spirit and he never will. " She wasn't entirely sure how much truth her statement held, but it hardly mattered. In many ways, Deidara had broken her, though she'd never let Sasori know that.

"I don't know about that, hmm." Deidaras' voice called down the hall; he smirked as he sauntered over towards her. She froze as he stopped beside her and gently pushed her back into the wall. " Sasori-no-danna, what made you think I'd want to break that spirit of hers?" He ran his hand from her neck to her breast. She squirmed as he cupped it roughly in his hand, Sasori watched silently without reaction. "It's that intense and firey will that makes her so appealing to me; she's my muse. That temper that can flare up and any moment bursting like an explosion. If you were to turn her into a puppet, you would destroy the one thing that makes her so enticing, hmm."

"St-stop." She stuttered out before she could say another word. Deidara pushed his body against hers. Her cheeks flushed as he roughly pressed his lips to her mouth. Yatsuko froze, too shocked to react. When he tried to deepen the kiss, it was thankfully enough to snap her out of it. Quickly, without thinking she bit down on his bottom lip. Deidara pushed her away before bringing his hand to his lips. His icy blue eyes were piercing as he glared down at her, she spat at the ground attempting to get the metallic taste of his blood out of her mouth.

Before she could react, he brought his right hand against her cheek. Yatsuko gasped at the sheer pain and force of it. She glared back up at him, clutching her cheek shocked that he had struck her. Deidara shook his hand out while returning his attention to Sasori.

"You won't get that with one of your dumb old puppets. If she doesn't have any fight left, then it'd be boring, hmm." Deidara spat more blood onto the floor before smirking at her; he turned his gaze back to Sasori. "Isn't that right, Yatsu?" He seethed.

"You're such a fool Deidara. You would do well to remember what I told you," Sasori said before turning and leaving them alone. Yatsuko remained frozen, her hand grasping her cheek, back pressed against the wall. He grabbed her wrist tightly before dragging her behind him.

"Don't touch me." She growled, tearing her hand from his grasp as she pressed herself firmly against the wall and further from him. "Just stay away from me." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I told you how things were now; you were supposed to keep your nose down and follow my lead." He said while grasping her wrist in his hand once more. Yatsuko glared up at him, before ripping it from his hand again.

"I was!" Rage flared through him as he went to grasp her once again. She pushed him away before taking a few cautious steps back.

"Telling me to stop and biting my lip is not following my lead, hmm!" He yelled."Also you kept forgetting to call me 'Danna', you even called me Dei a few times. You can't afford to slip up like that, hmm!"

"You can't just grope me and try to shove your tongue down my throat and not expect me to freak out! I never said that was ok! I thought it was just going to be implied that we had that sort of a relationship!" Deidara rolled his eyes at her comment before reaching for her once more. Yatsuko slapped him across the face, Deidara glared up at her quickly before smirking once more. "Even if I wanted anything to do with you, which I don't, I'm shy about these sorts of things. No girl wants to be felt up in front of someone else like that, it's embarrassing!"

"You're acting childish, have you forgotten you're supposed to be my prisoner! Last time I checked prisoners don't call the shots." He scolded. Yatsuko hated when called her childish, and he knew it. "You'd think I did some horrible thing, all I did was kiss you. It wasn't too long ago when you would've killed to have me to kiss you like that."

"Shut up." She snapped before she could strike him again he grasped her wrist tightly and pressed her against the wall. Yatsuko winced under the pressure of his grip. His face was dark; he was more than just annoyed, he was thoroughly enraged.

"No, you shut up." His grasp tightened. "You said you loved me once; you can't stand here and tell me that there isn't at least a part of you that still doesn't." Deidara pressed himself closer to her. "I don't believe that there's not one part of you left that didn't enjoy that. No, I know there was a part of you that wished I would go further. Look at you, even now your face is flushed, I can feel your heart pounding out of your chest. You want me to kiss you again, don't you? You're just too proud to admit it. If you apologize and beg for forgiveness, I might give you what you want, hmm." Deidara smirked at her, Yatsuko simply glared.

"Sasoris' right," She tore herself from his grasp once more and shoved him away " You are a fool," Yatsuko said before turning to leave. He was right; there was a time when she wanted nothing more than him. The sun rose and set around him, Deidara was the center of her universe. She even helped him betray her village, that was how much she loved him, but that was before.

Things were different now, he tricked her. He used her love and devotion for him and managed to twist it into something ugly and dangerous. He told her what she wanted to hear and she was foolish enough to believe it. Deidara swore he'd leave Iwagakure with her. Instead, he left her behind to deal with the blame and consequences. Anyone with half a brain knew he never would've done that if he loved her even just a little bit.

She hated him, she should hate him. As much as she despised admitting it Deidara was right; when he kissed her, there was a small voice in the back of her head begging for more. When he touched her chest, she couldn't deny a warmth rushing to her loins. She had only bit his lip out of pride and embarrassment. Yatsuko could never let him know; she couldn't allow herself to love him again. Loving him almost ruined her life once, inevitably it would happen again if she gave in to her affections once more.

Besides she knew he didn't love her, not now not ever. She was just a pawn for him to use as he wished. He knew how strongly she felt, and Deidara knew precisely how to use it to his advantage. The only reason he kissed her now was to mock her. He wanted to prove that he had succeeded in breaking her,Yatsuko would never let that happen.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I loved writing it. See you next Friday for chapter eleven!**_


	11. Dissonance

**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Six years prior**

* * *

"I passed I did it!" Yatsuko squealed as she ran out of the Academy building. "Dei! I'm a Genin now, just like you and just like oni-chan!"

"Well, I wouldn't say just like either of us. I heard you barely passed the genjutsu portion." Tetsu said haughtily, "Your ninjutsu was pretty laughable too from what I_" His words were cut off by her fist making contact with his gut. He screamed until making contact with a giant boulder 100 yards or so away from them. His impact was enough to draw a large crack into the towering rock.

" Tetsu-kun, how is it that you're still so dumb after all these years. Didn't you hear her taijutsu is some of the best the village has ever seen? She nearly broke that boulder right in half from the impact of your body. When will you learn to stop getting on her bad side?" Deidara laughed as he pulled Yatsuko into a hug, she beamed pressing her head onto his shoulder, taking in his scent. Tetsu had sat up from the dirt; he began to dust himself off while glaring over at his younger sister.

"I was nervous because, well you know, " She shot a frown at Tetsu, as much as she hated to admit it he was right. Her grades in genjutsu were abysmal; ninjutsu was hardly even passable. "But Sensei said I might grow up to be the strongest kunoichi the village has ever seen! I think he wanted to say ninja but was afraid he'd inflate my ego."

"I already know you will be. What's going to make you the best is the relentless determination of yours. Don't ever let your passion die Yatsu-chan, do whatever it takes to follow it no matter where it may lead you." Yatsuko smiled up at him; his praise was the only thing that mattered. "I wish I could take that spark in your eye and bottle it up; you better never let anyone take that from you, you hear?" Deidara smirked at her before giving her hair a friendly ruffle. Yatsukos cheeks grew warm at his touch, it might not have been the first time she felt this way, but it was undoubtedly the first time she noticed.

Her heart continued pounding through her chest as Tetsu stood beside her. He was saying something, despite him standing right beside her, his words passed right by. When Deidara glanced back over his shoulder and locked eyes with her the whole world seemed the stop.

"Hey! Are you even listening!" Tetsu yelled Yatsuko stared him for a moment.

"Sorry, no I was_."

"Ugh whatever you can be such a brat, and you better believe I'm telling mom and dad about this!" Yatsuko rolled her eyes as she rushed to catch up from Deidara, she was captivated by him, and she loved every second of it.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Deidara had been even more distant in the weeks that followed the kissing incident. When he was home he barely even glanced in her direction, Yatsuko was also too prideful to be the one to break down and apologize first. There was a time she would've done that and more to reclaim a place in his good graces, that time had long since passed.

Even when they shared a bed, Deidara took particular care not to touch her even a little. He would keep his back to her the entire night; she was a little impressed by his determination to ignore her. It was fine by Yatsuko, at least that's what she kept telling herself. She didn't care anymore, at least he wasn't nagging her for leaving the room. Since the incident, it seemed he could care less how she spent her time, and that was _fine_.

He was making clay when she left the room that morning. Even when the two were speaking watching him make the clay was boring as hell. She didn't have any plans Yatsuko just knew she couldn't be in that room for one more second with him. She walked down the hallway, a small scowl playing across her lips. She hated Deidara when he acted like this; he had shown her time and time again he cared little for anyone aside from himself. He was little more than an arrogant and selfish, stubborn asshole, so why was she so upset? He wasn't talking to her or bothering her; it should have made her happy. This was what she wanted right? To have him leave her alone, but now that he was there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her to make things right.

She half hoped she would wake up one night to him on top of her, kissing her once more. Yatsuko shook the thought from her mind as she approached the training room. Hitting things always seemed to put things in perspective for her. Now that her shoulder injury was mostly healed and Deidara was giving her more freedom it seemed like a waste not to utilize the room.

After all, she wasn't going on missions anymore, in fact, most of her time was spent sleeping or lounging about. She could feel her body getting weaker by the moment, that wasn't something she could allow to happen. Especially since she still hadn't completely abandoned the possibility of escaping one day. Yatsuko glanced at the first straw dummy, Deidaras' smug grinning face flashed into her mind. Without even thinking she rushed over to it, Yatsuko gripped the burlap covered dummies head in her hands, tears of frustration welling in her eyes before cracking it with the back of her hand. She hardly even winced as the straw whipped into her flesh from the sheer force of it. Yatsuko felt her rage begin to simmer over as she slapped the expressionless straw dummy even harder. The more times she hit it, the more her anger boiled, a cry of frustration spilled from her lips.

"You piece of shit!" She growled, her fists trembling slightly. She swallowed back tears while gathering chakra to her fist. The next blow she landed sent the dummy flying into the air in a million pieces. As the staw fell around her tufts became caught in her whiskey brown hair and clung to her sweat-soaked flesh. Yatsuko took a shaky, shallow breath as her eyes pierced the practice dummy beside her. All she saw was Deidara, smug and aloof, it was almost like he was laughing at her.

Yatsuko lost her focus before landing countless blows on the test dummy. Wails of rage escaped her lips with each hit, her face grew warmer as she continued to beat the model into submission. Her vision became blurry as she wondered why it wouldn't just die already, she was supposed to be the strongest kunoichi in all of Iwagakure how was it she couldn't destroy one pathetic little dummy.

"Just die!" She shrieked, focusing her chakra to her fists once more. The second dummy fell to pieces with her final blow. Yatsuko could only smirk at her handiwork. She brushed the back of her bloody, swollen straw covered hand across her sweaty brow as a shakey somewhat unhinged laugh spilled from her lips. Her body slumped over slightly as she collapsed onto the floor tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Causing more trouble I see." Yatsuko jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. When she turned around, she saw the raven-haired man from a few weeks ago. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red under his seemingly harsh gaze. Yatsuko quickly brushed the tears from her face, with her bleeding, swollen hands. The staw from the dummy was still falling from the air, some of it landing in her hair and her sticky flesh. She frantically tried to smooth it out feeling more and more humiliated by the second. A forced laugh fell from her lips, this couldn't look good for her.

"Uhm well, Dei_ I mean Deidara-dannas' busy working on some clay for bombs and stuff, I'm just trying to keep myself busy." Before Yatsuko could stand the man extended a hand to her. It was almost enough to send her into a fit of laughter again. She didn't even know her name, and he was still kinder to her than Deidara. "Thank you." She muttered as he pulled her to her feet. The man kept his hand in hers for a moment, his brow arching as he scrutinized it. Yatsuko swiftly pulled her hand from his, not wanting him to ask her about her fresh wounds.

"Wow, can't say I'd expect a cute little thing like you to pack a punch like that" Yatsuko tried not to jump when another 'man' entered the room. She had never seen anything like him before. He towered over any she had ever seen before; his skin was a dull grayish blue his mouth was filled with razor-sharp shark-like teeth. Yatsuko wondered if he was even human. "Look, she's blushing; I'm not surprised that you have an admirer. You seem like you know her Itachi-san." The blue-skinned man laughed.

"She's the girl who Deidaras been keeping imprisoned, I found her foraging for food in the kitchen a month or so ago." Yatsukos heart dropped at his comment; she hadn't realized how much time had passed since then. The blue mans' face went from one of joviality to an annoyed frown. He crossed his large muscular arms over his broad chest.

"What? Little girl, you shouldn't be walking around the compound on your own. How did you get out! Come on girl lets head back to your master now. Damn it that Deidaras, a real idiot." Yatsukos face twitched at the 'little girl' comment, sure Itachi and his companion were intimidating, but it was hard not to flip out. Yatsuko wasn't so small and if there was one thing she hated it was being treated like a child. She watched him speak, sweat dripping from her chin. Her eyes went blurry for a moment as her head began to swell, she brushed the oncoming tears from her eyes before resting her clenched fists at her sides. Yatsuko didn't even cringe as her fists pressed a splinter further into the flesh of her thumb.

"Stop calling me 'little girl'!" She snapped, before instantly regretting her tone. Anger flashed across the large man's face as Itachi continued to watch his emotions completely unreadable. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't raise my voice to you... I didn't mean to bother you guys. Dei lets me wander around when he's working on clay or something. I should go back anyway before he gets too angry."

"' _Dei_ '? I have to say something about this feels odd," The man said, Itachi said nothing keeping his blood-soaked eyes fixated on her. It felt as though he could notice any indication of discomfort she would make, no matter how small. Yatsuko resigned herself to playing it cool, the last thing she needed was to piss Deidara off even more. "You're well fed for a prisoner, no sort of binding or any... excessive wounds?" He eyed her suspiciously. "Either that boy is more foolish and arrogant than I originally thought or somethings not adding up."

"Oh no, it's fine I'm not going to do anything I listen to what 'Danna' tells me to do. I know better than to try and escape. I'm not ready to die yet." Yatsuko let out a nervous laugh hoping it would satisfy them.

"You're stronger than I originally thought," Itachi stated simply, she blushed once more before grasping her neck anxiously "I find it odd that you wouldn't just use that strength to punch your way through this place." Her eyes darted to the staw that lay at her feet she bit her lip in irritation. Yatsuko continued to stir nervously, he was right, but even if she made it out, there was no way she could survive the ordeal. Deidara made it very clear the if she escaped she would be hunted down and killed.

"Tch, you're impressed with that?" Deidara spat bitterly as he made his way into the room. His expression was cocky; it seemed he was back to normal or at least trying to keep up appearances. "Anyone can destroy a straw dummy like that. Yatsuko is stronger than your pea-sized brain can even imagine, she can punch a mountain into a thousand little pieces if she truly wanted too, hmm" Deidaras voice came through as he entered the room. Yatsuko clenched her fists and glanced at the floor, still too stubborn to speak to him. She sniffed back tears, trying not to crumble under the weight of their combined gaze. Yatsuko faltered, catching Deidaras crystal blue eyes, a smirk spreading across his face. Her heart skipped a beat as her breath became caught in her throat. "She's the strongest kunoichi in all Iwagakure, and now she's mine, hmm." He was right, it didn't matter how much she fought it.

"It seems like an especially bad idea to allow her to roam around freely than. How would you even know something like that about her?" The blue man asked Yatsukos' face remained ruddy under his sharp eyes.

"I would like to know that as well," Itachi chimed in, her stomach churned violently. It seemed the incongruences in Deidaras poorly formulated lie were beginning to come to light. "Yatsuko had me under the impression that she was someone of little significance. She had told me that she knew of you, but there was no way you would ever know her." Deidara shot her a subtle glare; he was unhappy with what Itachi had said to him.

"I guess Yatsuko is just modest." He growled through clenched teeth, "Iwagakures not huge, I don't know her personally, but she's a household name over there. She was a prodigy in her own right, everyone in the village loved to talk about her exploits." Deidara approached her; he eyed her cautiously before pulling her under his arm. "I had never expected her to be so attractive. I was pleasantly surprised when she stumbled upon Maser Sasori and I, hmm."

"If you never met her then how did you know who she was when you and Sasori stumbled across her? For all, you knew she was just some lying little kunoichi. Bown hair and gray eyes aren't uncommon. She's not exactly unique when it comes to looks." The shark-man stated. The corner of Deidaras lips turned downwards; it was evident he was becoming more fed up with each passing second.

"Tch, stop asking dumb questions Kisame-danna!" Yatsuko found herself smirking at his annoyance; she had thought it was foolish to lie about their relationship from the beginning. It was amusing to see him try and defend their poorly constructed lie. A familiar metallic taste entered her mouth as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "She fit the description; I lucked out I don't know what to tell you."

Itachi and the other man eyed him doubtingly. It seemed as though they weren't buying the 'we were just strangers' scenario. Yatsuko could hardly blame them. The whole situation was becoming more and more difficult to seal by the day. She let out a small sigh while shaking her head slightly. She wondered if anyone noticed how close she was to another fit of laughter spilling from her lips.

"In any case, does Pein-sama know about her?" Itachi asked Yatsuko slapped a hand over her ever spreading grin. She had wondered herself if their leader actually knew about her, it seemed unlikely he would. Yatsuko swallowed back her laughter, Itachi had his eyes on her once again. Now wasn't the time to break down.

"Of course he knows, hmm!" Deidara snapped back, "I told him when I took her here. He said he didn't care as long as it did not affect our plans, which it hasn't. Yatsuko knows better than to do something dumb, right?" Deidara suddenly cupped her breast in his hand. Her voice became caught in the thickness of her throat, she merely nodded in response. The blue man seemed to grin more at Deidaras actions while Itachi furrowed his brow slightly. Most of her wanted to throw him through the wall and run, another part wanted to pin him to the floor and kiss him. Her cheeks grew warm as she caught his stern look, he was telling her to behave herself. As much as she hated it, she wanted to listen.

"I still don't see why you'd keep her around. Aren't you always saying how arts an explosion or whatever? This is more so something Hidan would do, keeping an innocent girl locked up to torment. Even he wouldn't let it go on for this long. It seems cruel."

"Kisame-danna, I'll ask you again. Stop asking me such dumb questions." He brushed his finger across covered nipple lightly, causing Yatsuko to let out a shaky breath. Deidara merely smirked at her reaction, "Of course, the ultimate form of art is transience. My explosions embody that, you guys saw why she did with the test dummy. She's an artist too, instead of clay she used her body to express it. It's inspiring; she's been a muse in more ways than one." Deidara gave the two other men a suggestive grin, the mouth in the palm of his hand had begun nipping at her breast longingly. Yatsuko suddenly felt faint as warmth and wetness rushed to her loins. She wanted him, and he knew it. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she glanced up at Deidaras smug face, "Now if you don't mind I'll be taking her with me, I find myself in need of some inspiration right now." Yatsuko knew she should want to resist, to her dismay resistance was the furthest thing from her mind right now. Deidara had spoken to her again. Even if it was just an act, it felt nice to feel and hear him again. It hardly even mattered that he had just humiliated her in front of Itachi. Yatsuko noticed his grip on her tighten as they passed by Itachi. She was so relieved they had been able to get away without incidence she didn't even care that he kept his hand lazily draped over her breast as they walked back to their room.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, her body still aching from earlier, "I mean I thought I could go there, it's been a while since I've done any training... I hardly ever see anyone around here I thought it would be fine. I'd only seen Itachi-san_" Deidara seemed to growl at the mention of his name, he slipped his arm to Yatsukos waist and defensively pulled her closer. "What's wrong with Itachi-san, he's been nothing but nice to me."

"I don't want to talk about that ignorant fool; he has no real appreciation for me or my art. You should've told me the second you met him, hmm." Yatsuko winced as he grasped her a little too tightly. "Itachi-danna is little more than a monster. Of everyone here I hate him the most, hmm." Yatsuko quirked a brow, sure he seemed overly serious, but call him a monster seemed a little severe. Yatsuko also found it odd that Deidara would still dress Itachi and Kisame so formally despite having these negative feelings towards them. She sighed, ultimately thinking better of it to question Deidaras opinion. He opened the door to the room and nudged her in by the waist. Yatsuko glanced over at him as he shut and locked the door behind him. Deidara eyed her, still clearly annoyed over something. Her bottom lip quivered under the severity of his gaze.

It was times like these she faltered, Yatsuko had grown up with Deidara she liked to think she knew him better than anyone else. When his pride was wounded, he would be the last to admit it. He talked to her first, sure, he wasn't talking about the incident, but he was talking to her again. He was trying to make things better. Yatsuko sighed, her expression softening at him.

"Dei..." She said quietly eyeing him. Before she could say another word, he brought his hands up and pushed her back to the wall gently holding her there by her shoulders. Yatsuko blushed as he gazed down at her, his expression hard to read. Before she could react Deidara pressed his lips to hers tenderly this time. He pushed his body against hers pinning her to the wall as his hands grasped her breast and waist. Yatsukos cheeks burned as she slipped a hand to his chest to push him away. Instead, she found herself clutching to the fabric of his shirt desperately. His hand shifted down her body before grasping her hips with both hands and pulling them to his. A small involuntary whimper escaped her lips.

She felt his mouth curve into a smirk before he pulled away. He kept one hand on the small of her back while bringing the other to her face. Yatsuko stared up at him, lips parted, speechless and longing for more.

"See?" He brushed her cheek with his fingers lightly. She couldn't help but lean into his touch. "I knew you wanted me to kiss you. You can be a real stubborn asshole you know that?" Before she could object he kissed her once more, Yatsuko blushed as he parted her mouth with his tongue. She could taste the hunger on his lips, and she intended to feed it along with her own.

Another moan slipped from her mouth to his as he placed his hands under her bottom before lifting and bringing her to the bed. Deidara pulled away as he lay her down, leaving Yatsuko with her chest heaving, breathless, and wanting more. He lay beside her, keeping himself propped up on his elbow. His eyes were locked with hers as he let his free hand wander her body. He was laying claim to her, and Yatsuko was relenting. As it reached the waist of her pants Yatsuko felt her cheeks burn; she quickly grasped his hand. He was doing too much too soon; she shook her head hoping it would be enough to stay his hand. Up until ten minutes ago the two weren't even talking.

"My first kiss." She blurted out dumbly; he quirked a brow causing her to cast her gaze to the other side of the room shyly. "The last time when you kissed me in the hall, well that was the first time I had ever kissed anyone...ever. I just... I mean, I can't, please don't make me." Deidara gave her a small nod of acknowledgment before laying flat on his back and pulling her under her arm. Yatsuko rested her head on his shoulder, she shut her eyes and brought a hand up to his chest. His heart seemed to be beating faster than usual too.

Yatsuko wasn't clear on what was happening, but she felt no need to question it. She shut her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy this moment and melt into his embrace. Half of her wanted to pin him on the bed the other half wanted to cry from shame. Yatsuko didn't know what to make of this. Despite her best efforts, it seemed she was unable to cut off her feelings for him entirely. It was unclear what he had to gain from doing this, but Yatsuko knew he must've had some hidden motivations he always did. She wasn't sure when it happened, but before long she drifted off into a sound, dreamless slumber. Despite everything he had done, Yatsuko still felt safest in his arms.

* * *

 ** _(A/N) Hello as always thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know how you all feel about these developments. I'm sorry if you feel I'm making Deidara kinda a dick, but it's just how I think he'd handle being in love. He seems to proud to admit something like that so easily. I keep my profile pretty up to date and also have a poll for the next fan fiction I plan on writing when I'm done with this. I would love if you voted or shoot me a message with some suggestions. Anyway, see you next week!)_**


	12. Reverence

_**(A/N: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!)**_

* * *

"Hey Itachi-san," Yatsuko asked while glancing up from her seat at the table, "What season is it?" She kept her head pressed against the chilled metal table top as she watched Itachi. His piercing red eyes fell on her, causing her stomach to flip with anxiety. Though he could be considered friendly it was vital for her to remember he wasn't a friend, none of them were.

"Winter." Yatsuko froze for a moment before shifting her head into her hands. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry.

"Winter..." She repeated, she had left sometime in the spring. That meant she had been gone for over a half a year. "Wow, I can't believe it's wintertime already..." Her voice trailed off. Itachi watched her suspiciously; he noticed something was bothering her, he always did.

"Do you enjoy the cold weather?" Yatsuko shut her eyes thinking back on the winters she had spent in Iwagakure. The serene silence brought in from the snow, the many nights spent huddled under a blanket watching Deidara sculpt. Her cheeks grew warm at the thought of it, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. It was Itachi's way to try and distract her; Yatsuko usually appreciated his attempts to sate her boredom.

"It's nice to watch the snow come down from the warmth of your home. I miss the sound of it crunching beneath your and the feeling of snowflakes melting on your face... Yes, I suppose I do enjoy it, I certainly like it better than the summer."

"It was snowing when I came back from my last mission, Deidara will probably be caught in the thick of it when he comes back too."

"Where did he go anyway? I hope he's not out in the snow for long; he never liked it much. The cold hurts his fingers, and it dries the clay." She was disappointed by his silence though it wasn't surprising. Itachi was alright for awkward small talk and company, but he was as tight-lipped as Deidara when it came to anything even remotely related to Akatsuki activities. Besides as far as Itachi knew Yatsuko was a simple stranger whom Deidara had captured. Yatsuko let out a sharp sigh before quickly jumping to her feet. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. I'm going back to the room now. He's been gone for a week or so now, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Yatsuko left before Itachi could say another word.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she walked through the compound. It had been so long since she had come here and still little had changed. Yatsuko was trying to take full advantage of her limited freedom; she spent much of her time either wandering the halls or sitting in the kitchen talking with Itachi. As much as Deidara hated him, Itachi was one of the few people she felt comfortable around.

The compound still seemed as much a vast, endless labyrinth as it had when she had first arrived. Even the Akatsuki's purpose was still a complete mystery to her. She had no idea if she had met all of its members. The only difference now was Yatsuko was more confused by her relationship with Deidara than ever.

Ever since that night kissing had become a regular occurrence, along with groping and the occasional cuddle. Despite everything, she found herself longing for his touch even when he was away, Yatsuko found herself only wishing for his return. However, when they spoke, it was almost as though they weren't in a semi-intimate relationship. It was times like that she realized he was probably doing all of this as a way to appease her, or possibly manipulate her later on. Whatever the case she found herself getting drawn into him more and more with each kiss, embrace and touch. He was like a fire, hot and bright and Yatsuko was a blinded moth getting drawn to the flame once again.

Wanting him was foolish! Of course, Yatsuko knew this... and yet she found herself pining for him. Especially in their most intimate moments, she found herself thinking only of him. Was he happy, how did he feel towards her, was this all just a game to him? It was surprising, but he never seemed to drive things further than kissing or touching. A deep exhale escaped her lips. She would somehow manage to push it all from her thoughts for a little longer. Deidara. Yatsuko was both thankful and resentful for him. Dei... At times she wanted just to hit him until he revealed his real intentions.

It felt as though the ground was quaking below her, whatever his true feelings were it seemed as though she would never honestly know. She had been dumb enough to believe he loved her once before, Yatsuko wouldn't make the same mistake. Whatever the situation she couldn't let herself to be taken into him so quickly again. The last time she allowed herself to become lost in her affection for him she helped him nearly destroy the village.

"Hey!" Her whole body tensed at the sound of Hidans' voice. " I have to say I'm shocked to still see you walking around in one piece, heathen. I guess that kids' taken a real liking to you." Yatsukos' fists' clenched, she locked her eyes with him hoping he saw how little she wanted to speak with him. She took a shaky breath resigning herself to being the bigger person.

"Shut up Hidan, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for you and your bullshit today." Before Yatsuko could pass, she noticed another, unfamiliar, man dressed in an Akatsuki cloak standing beside him. She paused something about him made her stomach churn. He was mostly covered only piercing emerald eyes, and rough tanned skin was visible through his grey hood and black face cover.

"You know this girl Hidan, who is she?" His voice commanded such presence, Yatsukos legs quivered nearly giving out beneath her. His viper green eyes seemed locked on her. Yatsuko glanced toward the floor hoping he would just leave her alone. There was just something about him that made her want to turn and run. Yatsuko already knew how despicable Hidan was, it wouldn't surprise her if he hung around men just as bad if not worse.

"Oh, her?" He laughed a little as Yatsukos lips turned downward into a scowl. All she could think of was breaking his windpipe with her fist. "She just some dumb whore Deidara is keeping around; I think he fucks her or something. Dammit, what was it the brat called you 'Yaru,'" His purple hues searched her expression for an answer, Yatsuko only scowled in response, "No? Hmm, 'Yamu'? Jeez not that either, ahh, I remember now it's 'Yasu' right? Hows the shoulder feeling these days?" Hidan laughed reaching his hand out to brush her mostly healed wound. She slapped his hand away with a crack, she wouldn't have been surprised if she broke one of his fingers. He recoiled his face twisting into a maddened grin, a few crazed laughs spilling from his lips.

"Fuck you!" Before she could make it past the pair, the unnamed man grasped her wrist Yatsuko glared up at him while trying to yank her hand from his grasp. "What's your problem? I don't even know you, just let me go now!" The man continued to hold her in place with little effort as he flipped through a book. She felt her heart pound in her throat as she continued to try and rip herself away from him.

Hidans cackle echoed through the hallways. The strangers emerald eyes scanned a few pages before he returned his focus to her.

"Yatsuko Ishi?" She quirked a brow at him. However, it was he knew her name she was sure it wasn't good. Yatsuko eyed the book in his hand trying to make out what it was. His grip tightened, her fingertips began to lose feeling from the sheer force.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want? How do you know my name? Let go. you're starting to piss me off." Yatsuko regretted her words immediately after speaking; this was not what Deidara meant when he said 'keep your head down.' She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the long nagging lecture he would give her later. She was in Deidaras good graces now and determined to keep it that way.

"Why the fuck should we care if you're angry or not? You're just a prisoner; no one here gives a shit what you think. Not even that stupid brat. It sounds like you've forgotten your place, you dumb whore."

"Hidan stop antagonizing her, tie her up." Yatsuko tried to pull away once more, but the man just gripped her tighter. A pained cry slipped through her lips, "This girl is a literal cash cow." Rage flashed through her like a bolt of lightning, she had enough. She twisted her wrist from his grasp trying to knee her captor in the gut in the process. He had jumped from her range with such an inhuman flash of speed she could hardly believe he had done it. "Hurry up and don't kill her; they want her alive and mostly unharmed."

"What are you talking about? There's no way someone would pay good money to get there hands on me!" When Hidan tried to grab her, she quickly jumped away, making sure to kick him down the hallway in the process. "Both of you just leave me alone, I don't want to fight you" Yatsuko raised a shakey fist, she had been victim to Hidans' torment once before, but this man was a complete mystery. He seemed faster and much more powerful then Hidan. She didn't know much about the Akatsuki, but it seemed that each of its members so far were incredibly powerful. There was no way she could take them both down on her own. Especially not if Hidan got her trapped in his sick ritual again. She glanced down the hallway, thankfully Hidan still seemed to be crumpled on the floor. If she were lucky, the impact would have been enough to kill him though she doubted it.

"Hmm, you're saying you truly don't know?" The man let out a disturbing cackle, "There's a bounty on your head girl, a high one the Tsuichikage himself issued it." Yatsuko felt her knees buckle out from under her. It didn't make sense. There was no reason why he would put a bounty, let alone a high one on her head. It didn't make sense, her whole life she had done nothing but serve the village. Her vision began to blur as tears of frustration spilled from her eyes "It says you're now classified as an S-Rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. You have been for months now." She was too shocked to even move or even speak only a small whimper escaped her lips. It had to be a mistake.

"No way you have to be misreading or something Kakuzu, there's no way this useless cum dumpster is S-Rank." Yatsuko forced herself to her feet when she saw Hidan had returned, horror flashed through her as he saw his neck hanging sickeningly toward the side. Despite a broken neck, he seemed unaffected by her attack. Hidan cracked his neck back into place before locking eyes with her, madness filled his eyes. Yatsuko steadied herself the best she could raising her fists ready to defend herself once again.

"The book never lies." Kakuzu handed the book to Hidan; his eyes scanned a page before he began to laugh. Yatsuko heard the sharp echo of metal hitting stone. "Now stop being crude and tie her up before she has a chance to hit you again." Yatsuko snapped back into reality as his blood red scythe nearly skimmed her cheek. She didn't have a second to pause before the blades came flying towards her once again. Yatsuko managed to jump frantically to the side. The blades missed their intended target once again. She remembered from last time he licked her blood from his edge before going all human voodoo doll on her. As long as she could keep dodging him, she would be ok.

"It all makes sense now; I knew there had to be a real reason he'd keep you alive. You know lying is a sin don't you?" Hidan said while readying his weapon once again. She clenched her jaw at him, whatever he was insinuating it was pissing her off. This time she wasn't defenseless, and she wouldn't go down without a fight. He thrust the blades towards her once again; she leaped out of the way at the last second. Yatsuko landed with a grunt; he was much faster than she thought he'd be. The pounding of her heart filled her ears as she glanced at the fabric he had cut from her sleeve. She raised a shaky hand to her shoulder confirming that he hadn't caught her flesh.

"I don't understand what you're talking about dumbass!" She gathered her chakra into her fist before running towards Hidan. Deidara would just have to understand, she had no choice but to kill this monster. The moment before impact he dodged causing her to punch a hole through the wall behind him. "I don't care what the stupid book says I'm telling you I'm not a rogue-nin!" She lifted her leg and spun, trying to kick him this time. He managed to block but was pushed back by the force of it causing a new hole to form from the impact of his body. "For once you're right Hidan, there's no way I'm strong enough ever to be classified as an S-Rank." Yatsuko cracked her knuckles, feeling satisfied with the shocked look an the silver-haired cultists face. "I'm telling you, you're making a mistake. There's no way Onoki would do that to me! Just wait for Deidara to come back he'll be able to tell you!" Before she could utter another word a set of fingers clasped themselves firmly around her throat. Kakuzu had taken full advantage of how distracted she was by her fight with Hidan she hadn't even noticed him move. Yatsuko glanced down to see that something was off, he hadn't moved. Well, at least most of him hadn't

His arm was extended several yards and filled with disturbing black hair-like fibers. She tried to free his grasp on her neck but to no avail. He merely lifted her higher as a tendril began to coil itself around her neck and body. The more she struggled, the more the hair-like fibers wrapped themselves around her. Her feet dangled helplessly in the air as he continued to lift her from the floor. She proceeded to rip and tear at the strange threads, but it was too much.

"Hurry and tie her up already." Kakuzu spat, Hidan complied it no longer mattered how much she struggled, she was incapable of escape. Yatsukos cheeks burned as she gazed vacantly over at Kakuzu, he had overpowered her with a hand and little effort. She relented as Hidan tied a rope tightly around her hands and legs. Kakuzu released his grasp on her she collapsed to the ground pathetically. Hidan finished by tying both of her bindings together, the bastard couldn't stop smirking at her despair. Yatsuko watched with disgust as Kakuzu brought his arm back towards himself. She pursed her lips trying not to anger them any more than she already had. They were stronger than she could ever dream of being. She had tried to win but failed miserably.

"You'll regret that." She panted, Hidan laughed at her response before dragging her closer towards his companion. Yatsuko tried breaking through her bindings, the thin fibers biting through her flesh. Though everything seemed hopeless, it seemed wrong not even to try. "Stop it Hidan I'll fucking kill you!" Kakuzu struck his hand across her cheek firm and concise. She glanced up at him, tears beginning to well in her eyes. He had bested her once again.

"Stop your whining before I lose my patience with you, shrew. Hidan, hurry up and blindfold her." Yatsuko took a long sniffle, Kakuzu and Hidan had restrained her with such ease. She would not let them see her cry again. He shifted his emerald green hues from her crumpled and defeated form

"No way Kakuzu, I don't see why I should be the one to do all the work. Last time I checked you're the one who insists on turning her in alive for the largest bounty. I say you let me offer this treacherous bitch up to Jashin right now; we can send in her body for something right?" Her nostrils began to flare with rage. How dare he speak of her as though she weren't there.

"You and your stupid rituals, if you lay so much as a finger on her I'll kill you myself. She's worth more alive and unharmed, so that's how I intend to bring her in. Now stop wasting time, hurry up you're both unbelievably irritating." Hidan groaned as reached into his pockets and produced a blindfold. Yatsuko bit down on his hand, hard, as he tried to slip it around her face.

"You little whore!" Hidan yelled before slapping her across the same cheek, Yatsuko crumbled to the floor from the sheer force of it. Her vision was blurring. She could barely manage to turn her head as Hidan grabbed a handful of her silky chestnut hair and pulled her up from the ground. Yatsuko winced as she was forced to her knees, her face pressed firmly into the cool cement wall. WIth his knee pressed steadily into her back, the silver-haired man managed to tie the blindfold around her eyes. "Listen I don't think you realize what a little bitch this one is. She won't come along quietly."

"What did I say about laying a hand on her!" Yatsuko heard a loud bang followed by a grunt of pain. Her pulse began to race as someone lifted her from the ground. Despite her efforts, she was unable to break free from whatever they had tied her with.

"You better hurry Kakuzu, when Deidara comes back from his mission he won't be happy that you took me. I promise you he won't let this go unpunished." Hidan left out a sharp laugh, and Kakuzu continued to stride forward, unbothered by her comment. "Isn't he an ally of yours? Why don't you care whether or not your actions affect him?"

"I could care less about that temperamental little fool. Pein won't care either when he sees how much money you're bringing in. I can assure you the need for funds will supersede any desire to appease the moronic suicide bomber."

Yatsuko pursed her lips. She had no way of knowing whether or not he was speaking the truth. It didn't seem he had a reason to lie, but would that mean Deidara wouldn't come for her? She was going to be taken back home if they didn't listen to her about these false accusations it would surely mean her death.

Yatsuko found it more difficult by the second to stay conscience before they even left the building she had succumbed to her head injury.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this weeks chapter, I apologize for the lack of Deidara I'm sure you'll get your fill of him next week. So, Yatsuko is slowly, but surely meeting more members of the Akatsuki. What do you all think about her interactions with Itachi, Hidan or Kakuzu? As always please leave a review, I love to hear from you guys. I would also love for this to get up to 15 reviews before the next chapter. Ohh! As I've mentioned before I have this story planned out until the ending so I've been thinking up a few ideas for future fanfictions. I have a link to a poll for who I should write one for next. Thank you to the one person who voted so far! You maybe be happy to hear I'm pretty sure I'm beginning to put together an awesome story for one of the people you voted for! Anyway, hope you all have a wonderful day)**_


	13. Deception

**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

* * *

" Yatsu I'm back," Deidara called as he hung up his cloak on the back of the door. He let out a sharp sigh while creeping over towards the bed. The lack of response was nothing too unusual, Yatsuko had always been a sound sleeper. On top of that, she had been leaving the room more recently. She said it was just for walks, but Deidara knew better than that. His lips turned downwards into a small scowl at the thought of her even talking with Itachi. Deidara sucked his teeth in frustration before rushing from his room making sure to slam his door shut behind him.

Deidara thought he had been clear on his disdain for the elder Uchiha. He thought he had been insistent on her not associating with him, yet it seemed as though Yatsuko wasn't heeding his request. Deidaras' brow furrowed as he hurried through the hall searching for her. His jaw began to clench, every second he spent looking for Yatsuko was only increasing his fury. If he caught her talking with Itachi, he would have to teach her a lesson later. Deidara stopped when he saw the raven-haired man walking through the hall with Kisame.

"Itachi-danna!" Deidara shouted both Itachi and Kisame stared over at the blonde blanky as he continued to seeth. He narrowed his dark lined crystal blue eyes, "Where's Yatsuko?" He spat, Itachi and Kisame exchanged a look before a smirk spread across the laters face. "What are you smirking about Kisame? Nothing about this is funny, hmm!"

"The girl is supposed to be your prisoner is she not? How would I know where she is." Deidara ground his teeth not liking the smug tone Itachi answered him in.

"I knew as soon as we found her using the practice room she was going to escape...It's in her nature, it's all you can see in those stormy gray eyes of hers. Insurrection and turmoil, like she's caught in the middle of the ocean during a nasty storm. That girl doesn't know how to stay put." Kisame asserted, "It's almost like you were coaxing her to leave the way you let her roam around freely like that. I don't see why you're so surprised she did." Deidara scowled. Yatsuko never was the type who liked to sit still yet she had been for months. Sure it was in her nature to run, but he knew she wouldn't stay away. At least not for long. "What? Were you stupid enough to actually think she wanted to stick around with you?" A fit of laughter spilled from Kisames' lips. Deidara felt his blood boil. "She was obviously putting up with all your bullshit as a way to bide her time. I bet Yatsuko couldn't wait to get away from you."

"Shut up!" Deidaras' voice cracked under the weight of Kisames words, "You don't know the first thing about her Kisame-danna! She would never try and leave... I know she would never do something so dumb, hmm." Besides Yatsuko had promised him she would behave. She had never purposefully gone back on her word before. After all, she had seen first hand how dangerous these men were. She'd have to be an idiot to run.

"Stop making a spectacle of yourself," Itachi said bluntly, Deidara pursed his lips, he black lined eyes glared up at him. "I saw Yatsuko this morning, we were talking until she suddenly asked me about your mission. I avoided the subject, I think that's why she went back to your room much earlier than normal. Usually, we talk for hours." Deidara nearly growled, why would Yatsuko want to spend so much time with that asshole? As far as he was concerned Itachi was no better than all the people in Iwagakure. Unable to grasp or appreciate the intended impact of his art. "I suspect she gets lonely sitting in your room only those ugly statues of yours to keep her company." Deidaras jaw dropped slightly at Itachis statement, his eyes grew wider under a deeply furrowed brow.

It didn't even matter that Yatsuko was speaking with Itachi anymore. An unfamiliar feeling had begun to supersede his envy; panic. Deidara quickly turned his back on the group before briskly walking through the compound searching the other rooms she may have frequented. He couldn't steady his breath, each failed attempt to locate her felt like another stab to his chest. Deidaras pace quickened until he found himself running at full speed.

"What's wrong Deidara, it looks like you've lost something?" Deidara cringed while turning to face the wall which the odd plant man hybrid seemed to be morphing out of. The blonde clenched his jaw in annoyance, Zetsu knew precisely what was going on. He was the spymaster, after all. Knowing things was his job, wasn't it? Information gathering and body disposal, appropriate for someone of his skill set and abhorrent appearance.

"As if you don't know!" Deidara snapped, giving Zetsu a firm shove into the wall. "If you don't tell me where she is right now I swear to god I'll kill you, freak!" Zetsu laughed at his outburst

"For a girl whos supposed to be a _'stranger'_ and ' _prisoner'_ , it would seem you care an awful lot about her well being. Pein-sama is not pleased." The white half of him chided with a small soft voice before a small laugh spilled from their lips. "You are such a simple-minded little boy." His black side snapped gruffly, "Did you really think Pein wouldn't find out? Shut up and come with us he wants to speak with you." Deidara scowled a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't often Pein spoke with him directly. Judging from Zetsus' words Deidara knew it had something to do with Yatsuko.

"Whatever, hmm." He snapped before following Zetsu impatiently down the hall. Every second he wasted here with them was another second Yatsu was probably alone and scared. Something must've happened, Yatsuko never would've left willingly. Deidara had abandoned her once before he couldn't let it happen again. Unless of course she did try and run... Maybe Kisame was right, maybe Yatsuko couldn't wait to be free from him. Deidara attempted to push the thought from his mind as the bile began to build in his throat. He'd rather not think about such things right now.

His eyes narrowed as he entered the small dark room. It seemed almost everyone was there. Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, and Pein had gathered in a small semi-circle. Deidara crossed his arms over his chest with a huff under their collective gaze. Peins' violet ringed eyes were especially piercing. Deidara cast his eyes downward wish Pein would hurry up and say whatever it was he had to say. He was wasting time.

"What? Why are these guys here too, hmm?"

"Are you saying you don't know why I've called you here?" Pein asked Deidara rolled his eyes before answering

"No can't say I do." He answered flatly. Deidaras' eyes flickered over to Itachi as the Uchiha let out a small disappointed sigh. What he would give to slap that smug look off his face "With all due respect Pein-sama, can you hurry this along? I have better things to do with my time, hmm."

"Like searching for your _'prisoner_ '?" Pein retorted, his tone made it clear he knew Yatsuko was much more than that to him, "Now if you want her to die than I suggest you keep up this arrogant facade of yours." Pein reached into his cloak pulling out a small black leather bound book. The blonde felt an inexplicable sense of dread as he took the Bingo book from Peins hands. "Read it." Deidara quirked his brow. What could the Bingo book possibly have to do with Yatsuko? He flipped through the book, groaning slightly until his eyes fell on something he couldn't believe. Deidaras' voice seemed caught in his throat. He shook his head before trying to push the black book off to someone else. Deidara couldn't look at the disgusting lies it spewed for one more second.

"That's not right... Yatsu would never do something like that, hmm!" His voice cracked, "When I found her, she was on her way to a mission not fleeing from a murder scene. She certainly was not going to meet up with me. I was beyond shocked to see her. I had thought I'd never see her again."

"What does it say?" Sasori asked before snatching the book from Deidaras hands. He scanned the page quickly before a dark smirk tugged at the corner of his lips "Well now Deidara, I've finally discovered your inexplicable fondness for the woman. I knew you weren't entirely honest about your history together, but I can't say I expected this. She really played the part of reluctance well."

"I knew she wasn't being honest about not knowing you," Itachi commented. "Why else would she be so complacent with the abhorrent way you treat her." He criticized. "When she kept calling you 'Dei' I was positive you had contrasted some absurd lie for her to follow."

"Didn't you just hear me, you fucking idiots? None of that's true, hmm!" Deidara shouted, punching the wall in a fit of rage. He grimaced slightly from the sharp crack of his knuckles hitting cement. Sasori continued reading, seeming to revel in Deidaras anger.

"Her crimes include treason and murder. It says she's the known accomplice and lover of Deidara. Evidently, they have been for quite some time." Her love had been convenient, nothing more. So why did he feel so guilty? Why did he want to blow every last one of them up for even thinking of judging her falsely? "She had managed to convince them of innocence while in custody after _you_ destroyed the village. It claims that for that entire time Yatsukos' been relaying information to Deidara here. Then a few months ago she defected completely. Murdering several shinobi and citizens in the process." Sasori stated aloofly. Itachi seemed unmoved, but Kisame's jaw had dropped with visible shock. The four men glanced over at Deidara as he struggled to hold his composure. A bead of sweat ran down his cheek under the heat of their glare.

"That can't be right, she didn't seem the type to just run around killing people," Kisame remarked. "I don't know about the validity of any of that stuff."

"She not," Itachi said smoothly. "I have my doubt to that as well. I find it hard to believe that someone like Yatsuko would ever willingly be romantically involved with someone so self-centered and short-sighted as Deidara." Deidara couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the raven-haired man. He didn't know whether to punch Itachi or thank him. He was relieved for his positive assessment of Yatsuko but jealously still nagged at him. The thought of Itachi even thinking he knew Yatsuko as well as he did was nauseating. Sasori shot them an unsettling glare before continuing.

"The reward for her capture and return is currently 100,000,000 Ryo. Well if she's brought back alive, that is. I have no doubt they intend to interrogate and torture her before putting her to death. She embarrassed them, they won't let that slide. That could prove problematic to us. When they torture her, she could let slip details. It's in our best interest to kill her before she gets the chance to break."

"Shut up!" Deidara snapped "She doesn't know any details! I never once spoke to her about anything related to the Akatsuki. This book is full of shit, Yatsuko would never do that, she would never kill innocent citizens! I couldn't even tell her I intended to destroy the town that night since I knew... I knew she would...Shit..." He felt his words become lost, in some way this whole thing was entirely his fault. He felt genuinely guilty for putting Yatsuko, a girl who wanted nothing more than to please him, in endless awful situations. It was the first time he felt her anger and resentment towards him was actually justified.

"So you admit to knowing her before taking her here then?" Pein asked calmly. Deidara sighed, it appeared he would have to admit the truth now if he had any hope of saving her. With any luck, he could convince Pein of her potential value. It wouldn't be real freedom, but it was certainly better than death.

"Yes, I've known Yatsuko since she was a baby. When she stumbled across Sasori and me in the cave, it was nothing more than a mere coincidence. Yatsukos, not my lover, or secret contact or anything like that. She's just some girl I grew up with, my neighbor. Her infatuation with me has made her very useful to me in the past. She helped me steal a kinjutsu, and I left her behind to deal with the consequences..." Deidaras voice trailed off, though that wasn't what he intended that was what happened. "The reason they didn't kill her all those years ago was that they saw it for what it was. They knew I used her. That's why none of this makes sense, Onoki had already declared her innocence. He's not the type to go back on his decisions."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing you have so little regard for her, Kakuzu and Hidan are on their way to trade her in for the bounty as we speak. It would help our cause greatly." His heart began to pound out of his chest. Of course, those two assholes had her, he should've put it together sooner.

"No, you can't do that!" Deidara felt his cheeks warm, he was showing more emotion then he wanted to it wasn't acceptable behavior. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. What I mean to say is that it would be a waste to kill her like that. I promise you Pein she can help us achieve our end goal. Yatsuko is the strongest woman I know, and like I said before she'll listen to everything I say. That girl is absolutely in love with me. I want you to allow me to go and bring her back."

"It seems to me she's only an S-Rank by affiliation with you. The Akatsuki is an elite organization, we only take the best." Pein said curtly, it seemed he wouldn't see her value. "You should be happy I let you play house with her for so long."

"Yatsuko is the best kunoichi Iwakagure has ever seen. She can crush a man with one hit, she can crack a mountain in half if she wanted too. I urge you, let me bring her back to the compound. Yatsuko can show you herself what a worthy ally she can be." Deidara glanced up at Pein, his face seemed unmoved. The blonde let out a deep sigh, "If you don't see her merit then have that greedy bastard turn her in. I'm sure her bounty will only go up in the meantime. It's a win-win for you, hmm."

"I hate to interject, but I can speak for the girls uses. I've seen first hand how strong she is. I've also seen how she submits to Deidara time and time again. He's all she ever speaks of. Yatsuko could've broken out of this place months ago if she really felt like it. I can only assume she stayed because of her... attachment to Deidara." Itachi stated Deidara seethed at his words. Of course, they were true. He just hated the thought of Itachi thinking he knew her at all.

"I'm not surprised by the nature of your relationship after you brought her here I had Zetsu observe the two of you." Deidara blushed when he thought about how many compromising situations Zetsu must've seen between himself and Yatsuko. "I've known from the beginning that she was much more than some random girl. It became glaringly obvious the depth of those feelings the more reports I got from him. What do you think Zetsu, is Deidara telling us the truth about her this time?"

"The girl has a fierce spirit, she doesn't follow his instructions blindly like Deidara claims, but I do believe she may prove useful in some capacity. Before Kakuzu and Hidan apprehended her, she put up a good fight. If Hidan weren't immortal she would've killed him, all it would have taken was one throw. It's true the girl loves him, but_."

"Alright enough shut up, he gets the idea, hmm!" Deidara shouted defensively not wanting anything else to come out. "What do you say Pein?"

* * *

 **(A/N: Yup leaving you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger this week. As usual reviews are appreciated and I have a link on my profile for you guys to vote for who you want me to write a fanfic for next. I have at least another 10 chapters for this story to go maybe more.)**


	14. Disjointed

**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy! LEMONY SCENES AHEAD! You have been warned. I'll mark them off with an XXX so you can skip if you'd like. So just a heads up this chapter is LOOOONNGGGGG! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What did you just fucking say, Hidan?" A gruff, sandpapery voice growled. Yatsuko groaned slighting at the motion heaving and flowing. She squirmed uncomfortably at the hard shoulder that seemed to be piercing her abdomen. Her limbs were frigid and numb. A small whimper escaped Yatsukos lips as she felt a strong large hand roughly grasp her bottom. "Stop being disgusting, I should cut your hand off." Yatsuko tried to stretch the stiffness from her muscles only be met with restraint. "Besides I thought, your foolish god forbade following such urges. All I ever hear you blabbing about is death and destruction." Kakuzu mocked, "What utter shit if it's not making you any money then what good is that 'god' of yours?"

"Hey! What have I told you about insulting my religion you ancient dickhead? Admit it already you greedy old fuck, this bitch Deidaras' got here is undoubtedly fuckable. Besides lust can be plenty destructive." Hidan cackled before sliding his hand along the curve of her ass. "Jashinisim has no doctrine outright banning fucking, as long as it doesn't bring about life I don't see what the problem is." Hidan planted a firm smack against her bottom causing her eyes to shoot open a soft cry spilling from her lips. Yatsuko shuddered, even with her eyes cracked open only darkness came through. Her breath began to quicken as she squirmed in his firm, unfamiliar grasp. "Oh, fuck looks like the bitch is finally up." She felt a strong hand rest itself on her bottom once more with another firm squeeze. Despite her best efforts, a moan slipped through her chilled, trembling lips.

" . ." She muttered, her words stringing together clumsily. Hidans sharp laugh pierced the air worsening the already constant pounding in her head. "I' .you..." Yatsuko gasped weakly before her head dropped once more. Why was she so fucking tired? How could she stand being so weak? Yatsuko shut her eyes, the soft sound of boots crunching in the freshly falling snow filled the air. Her extremities had already become numb. All she could do was shiver as Hidan trudged through the snow. Yatsuko had become helpless once again, and she hated herself for it.

"What do you only like it when Deidara grabs you there How about this?" Hidan brushed his middle fingered lightly against the outline of her clothed womanhood. Yatsukos back arched involuntarily with a shudder a small gasp getting caught in the back of her throat. She pressed her thighs together once more praying it would be enough to deter him. A warmth began to build in her lower abdomen at his touch.

"Do that one more time, and I chop off your fucking arms." Kakuzu snapped, "We're turning the girl in unharmed, remember? I don't know who you think you are touching my bounty like that you stupid fuck."

Though she wasn't happy to hear from him, she was relieved he seemed to be sticking up for her. 'Tsk' Hidan sucked his teeth, not bothering to move his hand from her rear. Yatsuko mustered a deep breath. If she wanted any chance of being saved, she would have to act now.

"HELP! ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Hidan growled as he brought his hand to cover her lips.

"Shut up!" Hidan had made a point to pinch her nose as well, making increasingly difficult to breathe in the cold thin air. "Don't fucking yell. Trust me you won't like what grumpy old fuck does to you when you piss him off enough." A tear warmed her bitingly cold cheek as he pressed his fingers against her jaw harder. "Nod if you're going to be a good little bitch and won't yell for help again." She gave him a restrained nod before he released her lips, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Hidan hand the girl over." Kakuzu barked "It's obvious you can't be trusted to handle delicate merchandise."

"Fuck you!"

"Mind your tongue, you moronic cultist."

"Guys..." Yatsuko muttered weekly, her jaw throbbing from Hidans former grasp. "I know you're on your way to turn me in or whatever, but can we take a break inside..." Yatsuko was too prideful to admit she felt as though she were freezing to death. Her toned arms were bare, the morons hadn't even thought to cover her up before leaving in a snowstorm.

"God fucking dammit!" She heard Hidan yell as the pair seemed to quicken their pace. "Fine!"

* * *

"I can't believe you can be so fucking stupid Hidan. I told you not to leave the base without a cloak for the wretch. You nearly caused our money to freeze to death." Kakuzu grumbled as he threw a pile of damped wood onto the cavern floor. Yatsuko cringed as it landed with a sharp clang.

"Oy! I'm not 'money,' I'm a human being_" Hidan interrupted her with an exaggerated 'Pfft.' Yatsuko felt her body tense at his obnoxious mockery.

"Shut up, no one asked you. Your voice is so fucking annoying, I don't know how that arrogant fool endured you for so long." Kakuzu groaned. Yatsuko felt her cheeks flush, she had heard a lot of insults over the years, but an annoying voice was a first. "We're taking a break now just like you bitched about, so you better stop whining. Or else." He threatened. The young brunette let out and infuriated sigh as she continued to wriggle under Hidans restricting hold.

"What does it say about me in that stupid book anyway?" She huffed, Hidan simply laughed at her question. Yatsuko continued to squirm, trying to break free from the ropes that held her. Her wrists and legs had become bloody and raw from her now countless yet futile attempts at escape "Stop laughing at me you bastard! At least take this disgusting blindfold off! God knows how many people you've killed in this thing... " Only the echoes of her shouts and the howling of the storm raging outside the cave answered her. " We're no longer at your base there's no point to keep me blind." Yatsuko gasped as she was abruptly dropped onto a cold stone floor."Ow! Watch it!" She shrieked. Yatsuko struggled to sit up before a low rumbling growl escaped Kakuzus lips.

"If you promise to stop yelling then sure we'll take it off. Never have I heard such a grating voice on a woman before. You almost make me want to cut out your tongue, be grateful that it would bring down your worth...significantly." Kakuzu scolded before ripping it from her face, "Don't you see you, stupid little girl?" Yatsuko glared over at him from the corner of her eyes, her face leaning against the frigid rock. "It makes no difference what's in the book. I don't care if it's true or not. As long as I get my bounty; that's all that matters now."

"It makes a difference to me!" Yatstuko yelled, her cheeks growing warm with frustration, "I'm sick of shit being said about me and everyone just believing it!" She snapped, eliciting another angered growl from the tanned emerald eyed man "I know whatever they're saying in that stupid book isn't true! When Deidara captured me I was being sent on a mission by the Tsuchikage himself." She said before gasping for breath, she made sure to swallow the lump in her throat before continuing. "He trusted me enough to send me out on top-secret missions alone all the time, why would he suddenly turn around and say I'm a traitor! I was sent to assassinate someone then return. He trusted me, why else would he send me off on my own? I can't think of any reason why he would suddenly say I'm a traitor. This has to be some sort of mistake! Can't you assholes see I'm just trying to make sense of this bullshit! This is my life dammit!" Kakuzu turned his attention from the firewood once more, fixating his pupiless green orbs on her with a deep growl. He threw a piece of wood in her direction. Yatsuko flinched bracing for the inevitable impact.

"I thought I told you to stop shouting." He scolded. Yatsuko cracked her eyes open, to her surprise it seemed Hidan had caught the log before it made an impact with her face. She sighed, though her relief was short lived.

"I have to say this whole thing is too fuckin funny. I knew that obnoxious little shit was lying when he said he didn't know you." Yatsuko trembled under Hidans sharpened lavender hues. He dropped the wood beside her with a loud clank. "Do you have the balls to keep lying to me, blasphemer?" He crouched down beside her, tracing his finger lightly along her jaw before pinching her chin between his thumb and index finger. Yatsuko glared up at the silver-haired man unsure what he was getting from all of this. "My favorite part of the book is where it talks about just how well acquainted you and Deidara." His lips grew into a suggestive grin. Hidan crouched closer towards her, "I found that rather amusing. I mean both of you insisted so fervently that you didn't know each other at all." Hidan snarled, Yatsuko tried to remain glaring, but couldn't help but quirk her brow. Who would make up a lie like that, more importantly, why did it seem to piss Hidan off so much? Yatsuko tried to pry her chin from his fingers, but it was useless. "Don't look so confused; it says right here that you assisted your 'lover' Deidara in the destruction of your village by helping him steal a kinjutsu scroll." He waved the book mockingly in her face for a moment, " Someones a real naughty bitch aren't they?" Hidan said with a small cackle as he ran his tongue lewdly across his lips. "I can't fucking believe you managed to trick the village elders to stay behind. Bha ha! You even acted as a puppet for him for years, none of those dumbasses even noticed!" He turned her face, seeming to revel in the look of shock and disgust that consumed her. "What happened, why'd you leave all of a sudden? How many villagers did you kill when you left, the book isn't particular? I gotta say I didn't think you had it in you, you lying little bitch." He released her chin with a flick before towering over her once more.

"What?" Yatsuko shuddered, she had indeed helped Deidara, but that was years ago. Onoki himself was the one who insisted she not be held responsible for her actions that night. Why was this being brought up now, and why did they say she abandoned her post and killed villagers? She had simply left the village on her way to a mission, nothing more nothing less. "Why would he say that? It's not true!" Yatsuko remained crumpled on the floor, lacking the strength to get up. "Th-the-there has to be a mis-mistake." She stuttered out past the lump in her throat.

"What did I tell you about shouting?" Kakuzu barked while standing up beside the freshly lit fire. Yatsuko took hardly any comfort in the warmth that began to envelop her. "I swear the both of you are irritating beyond belief. Shut up an listen you foolish girl." He snapped "You'll probably be given an opportunity to defend yourself I could care less either way. Like I said before, all I care about is that bounty they got on the pretty little head of yours."

"Your leader knows I was staying_."

"Yeah as a prisoner, I doubt he'll be too pleased when he finds out that Deidara lied about knowing you so he could shack up with his fuck buddy," Hidan said abruptly. "He could've at least shared." Yatsuko cringed at his comment. She would never allow herself to be passed around like some piece of meat.

"Shut up, that's not the way things are." Yatsuko sighed, it seemed silly to continue the false narrative Deidara had constructed for them. She took a shaky breath before eyeing the two men. Kakuzu hardly seemed to pay attention as he sat his gaze fixated on the raging storm outside the cave. "Yes we know each other, Deidara was my neighbor I've known him my entire life. He's a friend," Hidans quirked brow, an unimpressed smirk made it clear exactly how he felt about that statement. "Well, he was a friend then... It's actually not any of your business what Dei is to me!" Yatsuko snapped "He's a friend, and that's at best."

"Don't you listen? I don't care if any of it's true." Kakuzu snapped bringing his attention to her once again. "I don't care if you did any of it or not. All Pein will care about is the fact you'll bring in a lot of Ryo in for our cause."

"I fucking care that you still have the balls to lie to me. Do you not see the kind of position you're in right now? You expect me to believe after all these months of you two shacking up you haven't fucked him? Pfft, it's absolute fucking bullshit!" Yatsukos face burned red hot, as she forced her body to turn away from him "Don't tell me you're a fucking virgin." Yatsuko pressed her red hot face into the dirt hoping Hidan couldn't see her mortified expression "No fucking way..." Hidan said seemingly unsure whether or not he should believe her. A sinister grin tugged at the corner of his lips as he stared down at her. "What is that chickenshit boy gay or something? He must be if he can't get it hard for you." Hidan licked his lips suggestively as he crouched down beside her. "I can show you a good time before you die."

"Hidan I swear to god..." Kakuzu groaned, " The things you say are fucking disgusting," He shouted. "I told you to keep your filthy hand off of her. I meant it, don't test my patience."

"Shut up you old fuck! I don't see what makes you think you have the right to deny Jashin a sacrifice."

"If you talk about your imbecilic god one more time, so help me..." Kakuzu grunted.

"Don't you dare insult Jashin, I'll cut you down right now you ugly fucker!"

Yatsuko sat there silently glowering over at Kakuzu and Hidan. It was clear her words were wasted on them. They were going to believe what they wanted too, or not even care enough to listen. She scooted herself closer to the fire resigning herself to the fact she was in yet another situation outside of her control. The heat nipped at her numb face as she cast her gaze to the white of falling snow outside the cave. Despite the warmth of the fire, a shiver ran through her. It had hardly occurred to her that they probably had been traveling for miles now. Yatsuko was only wearing a tank top and black cotton slacks. Her flesh was ruddy and raw, she knew the beginning stages of frostbite and hypothermia were probably setting in. The fire was helping, but it wasn't enough. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably as the chill refused to leave her.

"Tch, What the hells wrong with you now?" Hidan said while rolling his eyes, "We aren't untieing you so just get that idea out of your fucking head."

"I know you're not you moron!" Yatsuko snapped through chattering teeth, Kakuzu groaned as he cast his gaze to Hidan.

"Give her your cloak before she freezes to death. I told you to do this as soon as we left! You don't even bother to wear it correctly surely you won't miss it much."

"No!" Yatsuko shouted in unison with Hidan, the pair exchanged a glare before she continued "I'm fine I don't need anything from either of you." Her pride would surely be the death of her. Despite her objections, she eyed the robe Hidan wore lazily over his squared shoulders and the exposed chest that lay beneath. She had never noticed how defined his pecks were until now. Yatsuko turned her head away, the last thing she needed was for Hidan to see her staring at him.

"Shut up you little brat, I wasn't asking for your opinion on the matter. Hidan what are you waiting for, hurry up before I lose my patience." Kakuzu snapped.

"Shut up! I don't feel like giving this mouthy little bitch my cloak. I already said we should just kill her and be done with it. Though..." Hidan smirked down at her, "Maybe we can even have some fun with her body before we kill her. I'll even let you fuck her first, that way I can do the ritual on her. Unless you wanna fuck a corpse_" A loud crack filled the cave. Without her notice, Kakuzu had risen to his feet. His disturbingly blackened hand had struck Hidan so violently he was fully ejected from the cave. Yatsuko pursed her lips, eyeing the massive tan man nervously. Her stomach sank as the sleeves on his robe slipped down, revealing what appeared to be sizeable black stitches just below his elbow. Kakuzus' viper green eyes shot through her as he readjusted to hide his sickening appearance from her.

It was hard to say who was more terrifying now Hidan or Kakuzu. Despite all the utterly vile things Hidan had been saying and doing Kakuzu seemed to be winning. Yatsuko blinked up at him for a few moments, trying to muster her voice. Hidan was crude, but it was no reason for his partner to kill him.

"He-He's you're partner isn't he?" She managed to stutter out slowly, "Why would you attack him out of the blue like that?" She stuttered out. Of course, there was no love lost for the silver-haired cultist, but Yatsuko couldn't help but care whether or not she had just witnessed a cold-blooded murder.

"Why did you kill all those people when you fled your town? Why did you help Deidara kill all of those people, to begin with? Stop acting like you're so high and mighty."

"I'm not!" She snapped "I told you a million times already, what that fucking book says isn't true! Well, not all of it anyway..."

"Unfortunately Hidan will survive." He sighed cutting her off, Yatsuko glared at him unable to hide her disgust "He's well aware what happens when he continues to annoy me. It seems you haven't learned yet, though." Her rose the back of his, now tan hand up at her. "See, he's back already," Kakuzu said, bringing both his hands back to his side. Yatsuko sighed at Hidans timely arrival. Hidan coughed up alarming amounts of blood as he wandered back into the cave. He pressed his left hand against the damp, chilled cavern wall to steady himself while wiping traces of blood from his lips.

"That hurt you mother fucking piece of shit!" Hidan screamed, Yatsuko watched bound and helpless. She shut her eyes at the loud clang of metal hitting the cavern walls. Yatsuko peaked up and saw the silver-haired man swinging his scythe in a blind rage. She cringed each time the sharp sound of metal hitting stone filled the cave. Kakuzu dodged his barrage of attacks with seemingly little effort and an elongated groan. Yatsukos jaw dropped slightly, from what Hidan had been saying she assumed Kakuzu was much older than him. Yet, he moved almost faster than she could see.

Kakuzu seemed to gray weary of the younger members attacks. He wasn't tired, just irritated. His right hand turned black before he tried to land another blow on Hidan. Yatsuko shut her eyes not wanting to see anymore.

"What are you guys doing?!" Yatsuko managed to shout at them, Hidan extended his scythe once more completely ignoring her. "Stop this right now! One of you is going to end up dead!" Surprisingly both men stopped and stared down at her, Yatsuko blushed under their combined gaze. She knew it was a stupid thing to yell. After all, she shouldn't care less about whether or not these assholes lived. As much as it pained her to admit she did care, even if it was only because her survival relied upon them now. Yatsuko let out a sharp sigh. "Good now if one of you doesn't move me closer to that fire I'm pretty sure I'm going to literally freeze to death."

"Dumb ass girl," Hidan said bitterly before spitting out another mouthful of blood on the floor. With a dramatic groan, Hidan dragged her closer towards the fire before shedding his cloak and throwing it down on top of her. Yatsuko shook the collar from her eyes before Hidan took a beside her near the fire, muttering something under his breath.

"Thank you." She gasped, Hidan rolled his eyes while bringing his legs up to his bare well-sculpted chest. Yatsuko felt her cheeks grow warm at the sight of him. Sure he was crazy, but she couldn't deny it. Hidan was remarkably good-looking. Particularly when he sat there sulking like that.

"Shut the fuck up, it'll be a huge pain in the ass if you died and Kakuzu had to take the lesser bounty because of it. He'd never shut up about it, if you think he's a dick here you should see how he acts when you fuck with his money."

"Hidan... Are you hurt?" His jaw seemed to drop slightly at her question "I thought for sure he killed_ Well, besides that how are you not going to freeze! I at least have a shirt." Yatsuko stopped herself, the more she spoke, the more Hidan seemed to smirk. It was probably best if she should just shut her mouth.

"What you wanna keep me warm or something?" He asked with a smirk, Yatsuko blushed while making sure to avert her gaze. "You're a little dense aren't you?" Hidan remarked snarkily. "Didn't you know, I'm immortal." He laughed, "I mean even you've broken my neck before, name one other bastard who can live through some shit like that!" He began to laugh at her once more, "There's nothing that can kill me. Certainly not this ugly fucker." His sentence was littered with cackles. "Save your concern for someone who needs it, onna." Her cheeks flushed for once he wasn't calling her something utterly vile.

"No way," Yatsuko gaped, " No ones immortal that can't be true." The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It was just something outside of her comprehension. Immortality? There couldn't be such a thing. It wasn't the first time she saw Hidan survive something that would've killed most other men.

"I am, it's a blessing from Lord Jashin. Hearing how you killed all those people to make your escape maybe you'd want to become a member yourself. Women are weak, but you're not as weak as most." Hidan turned his face from view at his last comment. Yatsuko furrowed her brow in frustration.

"I already told you that part isn't true! There's no way in hell I'd ever want to be a part of your freaky little cult."

"I know you didn't just call the worship of Jashin 'freaky', I'm afraid that is a sin that can never be forgiven." Hidan shot to his feet, glaring down at the hindered Yatsuko.

"Enough, now both of you shut up! Sleep, stare at the snow glare at each other I can care less as long as it's done in silence. I don't want to hear one more word out of either of you. I don't know how long this god damn storm is going to keep us in here. I'm already pissed off at the delay, I don't need you two mouthing off and making it worse. "

Yatsuko pursed her lips and glared at Hidan who returned a similar expression. Neither dared to speak after Kakuzus' outburst. She merely continued to frown taking some pleasure by the goosebumps that covered his pale flesh. Before long it seemed a chill had taken Hidan over, no matter how close to the fire her sat his body still trembled.

"I see you eyeing me over there onna, I trust you're warm under my cloak. I know that look in your eye, you want me to fuck you." He said flatly, Yatsuko opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out "Hah! Unfortunately, it seems we will never experience the true ecstasy that is death together, that is unless Kakuzu changes his mind and lets me perform the ritual on you." He shifted, spreading his arms and legs out as he eyed her suggestively. "I'm sure Jashin won't mind if I fuck you before I kill you. It would destroy that stupid Deidaras' ego that's for sure. That prideful little fool wouldn't be able to handle his 'lover' taking someone else to bed, don't you think?" Hidans purple hues watched Yatsuko who merely scowled in disgust back at him.

"You're repugnant, " She spat, A loud bang came as Kakuzu struck the rocky cave wall. Yatsukos heart dropped, unsure whether or not it would hold.

"I thought I just told you both to shut up!" The cave fell silent once again. As the snowstorm raged on outside the cave, only the fire crackling and the pounding of her heart could be heard. Yatsuko shivered despite the Akatsuki robe she was still cold. Being locked away from the elements for months had made her more vulnerable to them, at least that's how it felt.

* * *

"Oyyyy," Hidan shouted Yatsuko cracked her eyes open, unaware of the fact she had even fallen asleep in the first place. She felt warmth surround her before she allowed her eyes to flutter shut once more. "Wake up already!"

Yatsuko forced her eyes open once again, her shoulders and knees were beginning to ache for being tied behind her back for so long. As she pressed her arms back, she felt Hidans firm, warm body brush against her digits. Yatsukos fingers grazed his abs, her cheeks growing warm at their firmness. As much as it pained her to admit, this dickhead had a rock-hard body. Hidan slipped his fingers to her wrist.

"It's still snowing." Yatsuko yawned trying to wake up and fully grasp the current situation. Hidan clutched her wrist and pulled her back towards him causing her fingers to press against the waist of his pants, "That hurts." She muttered choosing to ignore the questionable position her was placing her in. "What's wrong? I thought you were immortal Hidan? I wonder what your stupid god would say if he saw you huddled under your cloak with a heathen like me."

"It may not kill me, but I can be frozen solid, stupid bitch. What is Kakuzu supposed to carry us both? You're pretty dumb, aren't you onna?" He cooed his breath tickling her neck as he inexplicably cut the binding the held her wrist and ankles together. Yatsuko glanced up at him, his mouth curved into a smirk as he took her expression in with his deep purple hues. "Fucking rude, I do you a favor, and you don't ever think to thank me." She blinked up at him blankly. "Maybe if you treat me with more respect I won't have to punish you.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

"Hid-Hid_." Yatsukos voice became caught in her throat as Hidan wrapped an impressively strong arm around he waist before bringing her hips to his. "Eep!" She squeaked as she felt his member harden against her. "Hidan! What do you want? What are you doing?" Yatsuko gasped, of course, she had some idea what Hidan was after. Kakuzu had been clear that he wanted Hidan to leave her alone. She glanced around the cave looking for some sort of an out.

"Kakuzu just left to do some scouting and get more firewood." Hidan said as though he had just read her mind, "He might be a while. I thought I told you to be more respectful. You call my by my name as though we're equals, address me properly, _onna_ " Yatsuko fixed her eyes outside of the cave, this couldn't be happening. Hidan brought his free arm under Yatsuko and slipped it into her shirt. "Hmm, your body feels nice. It's been a while since I've allowed myself to indulge in the seductions of a woman." He moved his hand up to her breast, pulling her even closer to him. Her cheeks flushed as he began to roll her nipple under his thump. "You seem like your warming up nicely." He purred.

"Hidan_" Yatsuko was cut off by him roughly grasping her nipple. Yatsuko cried out, her cheeks growing redder.

"I thought I told you to address me properly. Right now you're tied up, I guess that makes me your new 'danna' huh?" He rasped against her neck. She whimpered slightly, as much as she hated to admit it part of her didn't want him to stop. Another part felt immense guilt for enjoying his touch even a little bit.

"Hi-Hidan- _danna"_ Yatsuko snapped, Hidan laughed slightly as he pushed her brown tresses from her neck. "Why are you doing this?" She choked out, Hidan laughed into the nape of her neck causing her to shiver with anticipation. Yatsuko pressed her thighs firmly together, feeling her wetness growing. A moan slipped from her lips when he ran his finger along the outside of her warmth.

"Because I can." He breathed onto he collarbone between nips and sucks. Hidan licked her neck and jawline, stopping his lips inches from hers. Yatsuko arched her back slightly while Hidan popped her pants button open with unexpected swiftness. "And because I want you." Yatsuko squirmed trying to fight the growing ache in her loins. "I know you want me too." Yatsukos cheeks burned red. No one had ever said they wanted her before, not even Deidara. It was wrong, but the thought turned her on.

"Jashin_" Yatsuko started, Hidan pinched her nipple lightly eliciting another moan to spill from her lips. Yatsuko glanced over at him, her vision slightly hazy from the unexpected pleasure he was bringing her. As wrong as it was she wanted him. Hidan smirked, it seemed he was enjoying toying with her like this.

"As long as I don't put a baby in you I'm sure he'll understand," Hidan grunted while slipping his hand down her loosened pants. "Besides we can say this is life or death, well for you at least. It would be fucking annoying if Kakuzu didn't get your full bounty" He rubbed his fingers along the outside of her panties, teasing her entrance. "Just think of it as a more efficient and interesting way to warm us both up." He lapped at her neck

"Hidan" He flicked his finger against her most sensitive place, eliciting a small gasp. "Da-danna I_" Yatsuko moaned unable to finish her thought as Hidan pulled her shirt up. He quickly bushed her bra out of the way before taking a taught mound into his mouth. "Ah!" She whimpered as he slid his tongue across her point. Her cheeks flushed, at the feeling of his warm breath tickling her breast. "Hmmmnn." Yatsuko continued to moan despite her best efforts she felt her arousal growing. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted him too. "Nnnnh!" Another restrained moan fell from her soft pink lips as he slipped his hand into her panties. "I can't." She breathed against him. How could she ever face Deidara again if she let Hidan do this to her? Then again there was no guarantee she would ever see him again. Who knew if he would actually come for her.

"Hmmph, seems to me you can," Hidan said removing his mouth from her tight bud. He locked eyes with her while sliding a finger along her wetness. "Look at you, you're so wet." He took her breast into his mouth once more, while his finger began to rub her lower lips. " I've barely even touched you. What? Has that stupid fuck been depriving you of dick?" Hidan spoke into the back of her head as he slipped a finger into her pure wetness. "Fuck... I guess you weren't lying. That or the shit for brains kid has a needle dick." She writhed her hips against his finger causing a few hungry grunts to spill from Hidan.

"I-I shouldn't." Yatsuko whimpered, as she shifted back against his bulge. It felt as though her body was betraying her true intentions, Hidan slipped his finger from her untamed heat. Yatsuko groaned rubbing herself against his enlarged muscle. Lust had invaded her thoughts.

"Oh, so I should stop?" He breathed in her ear as he slowly withdrew his hand from her panties. "Or do you want something bigger now?" Hidan guided her hands to feel his hardened ridge through the fabric of his now uncomfortably tight pants. Yatsuko pursed her lips not wanting to answer. She glanced up at him shyly as she ran her fingers along the outline of his arousal. Hidan smirked at her, she didn't need to say anything her face said it all. "Don't worry. I can wait until your begging for it." Hidan slipped his hand back into her panties before pushing a second finger into her slit. He rubbed her nub with his thumb gently while building friction with his fingers. A moan became caught in Yatsukos throat as the sound of footsteps filled the cave.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Kakuzu growled, Yatsuko glanced over at him. He seemed to snarl over at Hidan " What did I tell you about damaging my money?"

"Calm down you old fuck," Hidan said while thankfully pulling his hand from her warmth. Yatsuko took a deep gasping breath unsure whether or not that had actually happened. She shifted against Hidan uncomfortable in her unfulfilled arousal. "I was just trying to keep your 'money' warm while you went out for firewood." Yatsuko cringed as Hidan slid his fingers into his mouth. He licked off her slickness while maintaining intense eye contact with her. Yatsukos cheeks flushed once again, whatever had just happened between them, it was entirely unpleasant. She found herself still pushing her waist back towards Hidan. Her subtle writhing was plastering a small smirk at the corner of his lips. Yatsuko quickly found the strength to squirm away. Slightly disgusted with herself for having enjoyed even a little bit of it.

"You're the most loathsome piece of shit I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Now get up." Kakuzu snapped, Yatsuko remained huddled under the cloak with Hidan. "What are you waiting for Hidan, get the fuck up! Look the snow is beginning to lighten, let's get out of here while we still have the chance." A chill ran up Yatsukos spine as Hidan brushed his hand along her lower back before he exited the makeshift blanket.

"Yeah, yeah calm down you grumpy asshole," Hidan muttered as he wrapped his cloak tightly around Yatsuko.

"I will carry the harpy. Wouldn't want you getting any more ideas." Kakuzu grunted. Hidan groaned while lifting her from the ground with ease. Yatsukos heart was still pounding from earlier. She couldn't believe how effortlessly he lifted her, she felt like some sort of child or ragdoll in his arms.

"I can handle it for a bit," Hidan said bitingly, "Besides since she has my cloak shes the only source of warmth, I got dumbass." Yatsuko pursed her lips. Both Hidan and Kakuzu weren't exactly people she wanted to be in this situation with. It still seemed unclear which of them was the lesser of two evils. For now, it appeared neither would hurt her. Besides Yastsuko would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy some of what Hidan was just doing. Yatsuko shut her eyes as the wind from the storm ripped into her face.

Despite her recent activities within minutes, Yatsukos cheeks were ruddy and raw. She found herself pressing her face this Hidans bare chest her body beginning to shiver violently. Surprisingly Hidan seemed mostly unphased as he carried her through the snow. She glanced up at him, impressed by his resilience before allowing her eyes to shut for a moment.

"Stay awake," Hidan urged before gripping her shoulder roughly in his hand. Yatsukos' eyes fluttered open her heart, warming at his seemingly kind concern for her. She locked her eyes with his sharp purple hues before giving him a determined nod. If she fell asleep, that would surely be the end. "I'd be so fucking pissed if after all this bullshit you died because of a little snow." She winced as his fingers dug into her flesh.

"If she dies I'll kill fucking kill you Hidan." Kakuzu snapped. "Listen, girl, you better stay alive. I don't want to lose one single Ryo all because you couldn't take a little snow."

"You fucking asshole!" Yatsuko shouted at Kakuzu, her rage stoking a temporary fire within herself " Don't you dare underestimate me!"

"I'm fairly sure I told you to stop yelling before," Kakuzu said through clenched teeth, it was clear he was restraining himself from hitting her. After all, he had barked at Hidan countless times not to hurt his money, Kakuzu wasn't about to lessen his own take now. Yatsuko glanced upward, there was really no point in fighting them anymore. It was just a waste of energy.

A small gasp escaped her chapped trembling lips when the figure of a bird came into view. It was just her imagination, it had to be. No bird could be out in this. The closer the object appeared the harder it was becoming to doubt her eyes. Hidan observed her face for a moment before squinting up at the sky himself. A scowl invaded his features as he dug his fingers even deeper into her flesh. A small whimper escaped Yatsukos lips.

"Fuck, great look up," Hidan said, "I knew we should've just fucking killed her!" Yatsukos heart sank. Of course, it had been foolish of her to think because he felt her up a bit he actually felt any differently towards her. All Hidan cared about was 'death an destruction' that and his own preservation of course. He actually wasn't all too different then Deidara, Yatsukos heart swelled at the thought of him as her eyes darted towards the sky once more. She watched the bird, why had it gotten Hidan so angry?

"Keep walking, ignore the annoying gnat. If he tries something, we'll handle it." Kakuzu groaned. Within moments Yatsuko heard a familiar voice begin to scream.

"Hidan, Kakuzu give Yatsuko back!" Yatsukos heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice, Deidara had come for her after all. She glanced up at the bird who was now hovering above them. She couldn't hold back the tears spilling from her eyes. Hidan glared down at her bitterly.

"Deidara!" She gasped as his face came into view ignoring the cultists soured expression. Deidara looked different somehow, determined maybe. Whenever he seemed passionate about something, it always made Yatsukos heart flutter. She tried to push herself from Hidans' arms only to have him grip her tighter a small growl coming from his lips. One look at the cultists' face made it clear he was absolutely enraged.

"Your 'friend' is worth a lot, I'm afraid it supersedes any desire you have for her to stay," Kakuzu said with a nonchalant shrug, his clear disinterest only seemed to enrage Deidara even more. "I'm positive Pein would want the money. As the treasurer, I made an executive decision."

"Shut up!" Deidara snapped, "I don't give a fuck what you say, Yatsukos coming back with me. I don't care if I have to blow both you ugly fuckers to bits." Though it wasn't a nice thing to say, Yatsukos cheeks flushed at his impassioned words.

"Kakuzu," Yatsuko couldn't hold in a gasp at Itachis calm voice. " He's allowing Yatsuko to prove her worth to him. We're here to bring her back now."

"It-Itachi-san?" She stuttered up at him. As surprised as she was to see Deidara t was an even more considerable shock to see Itachi standing beside him. Hidan continued to grumble as he nearly crushed Yatsuko against his solid chest."You heard them let me go!" Yatsuko shouted up at him while pounding her fists against him at a feeble attempt to escape. Hidan sucked his teeth with a 'Tch,.'

"Hey, stop doing that it's fucking annoying onna!" Hidan scolded, Yatsuko froze her cheeks flushing. Yatsuko glanced up at Deidara and Itachi, the blonde man's rage seemed to be boiling over. Itachi seemed calm, but a silent rage simmered beneath the surface. "I told you to let me kill her dumb fuck," Hidan growled to Kakuzu. Yatsuko narrowed her eyes up at him. He really wanted to kill her still? How could she have actually wanted to fuck this guy? Hidan had proven himself to be just as vile as Yatsuko had originally thought. " If she were already dead, then this never would've happened!" Hidan barked at his partner. "You'd get a reduced bounty for bringing in a corpse, but fuck beggars can't be choosers am I right?" Hidan laughed, "Oh fuck man..." He muttered to himself. Yatsuko quirked a brow up at him confused by his odd expression.

"Shut the fuck up and give them the damn girl already Hidan. Itachi has no reason to lie. If Pein truly wants to waste time seeing if she's more valuable then her bounty then it seems we have little choice." Itachi didn't wait for Kakuzu to stop talking or even for Hidan to answer. Within a second he had lept to the ground beside her. Itachi ripped her from Hidans grasp taking her gently into his own. Yatsuko pressed herself to him speechless and thankful for his intervention. Itachi gazed at her, his usually unreadable face seemed to be plagued by concern.

"She's freezing to death," Itachi said coldly after pressing the back of his arm hand against her cheek. His hot, red eyes pierced Hidan and Kakuzu. Yatsuko gaped up at him as he spoke, she suddenly became very aware how close her face was to his. For someone who had barely even touched her before this was way to close."It was foolish of you to take her outside without a coat." Itachi snapped at them before glancing down at Yatsuko once more. "Are you injured?" Yatsuko only shook her head, for whatever reason, all words seemed lost to her. "Let me help warm you up." Hidan flashed into her mind, though she knew he didn't intend to 'warm her up' the same way he had. She scolded herself for even allowing the thought to cross her mind.

Itachi began to undo his cloak to slip her inside as Deidara hopped from his bird before landing with a small thud. He glared over at Itachi expectantly. Yatsuko could almost cut the tension with a knife as Itachi passed her over to him with slight hesitation. Without a word the began to walk towards his bird.

"Oyyyy! What about my cloak, that bitch is wearing my mother fucking cloak!" Hidan shouted. Deidara didn't seem to notice, he was too focused on staring down at Yatsuko. She glanced up at him shyly, it wasn't often she saw him wear such a warm look.

"You'll live," Itachi said flatly as he redid his own cloak, and stepped on the back of the odd, smooth grey bird the pair had flown in on. All Yatsuko could think of was how a bird could fly with no feathers.

For a moment it looked to her as though Deidara were about to cry. Though he quickly seemed to shake it from his features. Deidara placed her on the back of his owl without so much as a word. He sat down beside Yatsuko before pulling her on top of his lap. Deidara Ignored Itachi as the raven-haired man cut the bindings from Yatsuko. Before she could thank him, Deidara spoke.

"Are you ok?" His voice cracked, Yatsuko nodded before weakly bringing her hand up to his cheek. Deidara pulled his cloak open and held her close to his chest. Yatsuko shut her eyes focused on the sound of his hastened heartbeat as he encased her in the warm of his black cloak. "Itachi-danna get off. I'll be faster if it's just the two of us, hmm." Deidara held her defensively as Itachi silently stepped from the birds back. Yatsuko opened her mouth to object. She has no clue how far they were from their base. It seemed wrong to have Itachi walk back after he had come to save her.

Within a second the owl had taken flight. Yatsuko watched as Deidaras' bottom lip seemed to tremble slightly. Her stomach began to churn, she could only imagine how angry he was with her. She could never let him know about what Hidan had done with her in the cave. He cheeks flushed at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry Dei," Yatsuko spat out, "I promise I wasn't doing anything wrong! They said I was in the bingo book, Kakuzu said they were going to turn me in for a bounty! I tried to fight them, but well... They overpowered me... easily." This was true for both her abduction and Hidans advances. Though with Hidan she's be lying if she said there wasn't some of her that wished he went further.

"What?" He muttered softly, he turned his face from her. Yatsukos heart began to pound against her ribcage. She bit her lip in anticipations for the scolding that would follow, "I'm not mad, I was_" Deidara stopped himself, Yatsuko quirked a brow as she heard him sniffle. Yatsuko blinked up at him. Was Deidara... crying? "I was scared, for a minute all I could think about was losing you forever and ... It was terrifying, hmm." He admitted while covering his face with a hand. "I abandoned you once before, I won't ever let that happen again. Even if Pein told me no, there's no way I would've let them just take you to your death."

Yatsuko reached out and sharply pulled it away, she wouldn't let him hide from her. Deidara gazed at her, bleary-eyed and trembling. Yatsuko could've stared up at him all day as she pressed her cheek to his chilled goosebump-covered arms. Yatsuko knawed her bottom lip nervously as she traced her thumb under his eyes wiping away his tears. He was fixated on her, and Yatsuko loved it. For the first time in a long time he was showing her he was vulnerable too. He was showing her he cared.

"I was scared too," Yatsuko said softly, she dropped her face slightly covering it with the cloak she now shared with Deidara. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd care enough to come after me. I'm happy to see I was wrong." Yatsuko let out a nervous laugh before she clasped his face with her other hand forcing him to remain fixated on her. His face was hot like a roaring fire as Yatsuko pushed herself up and pressed her icy lips against his. Deidara quickly grasped her waist, holding her on firmly on top of himself as he deepened their kiss. Yatsuko moaned into his mouth as he parted her lips with his tongue. She brought her fingers to the thin shirt the covered his chest, gripping it desperately as she felt him grow beneath her. Yatsuko flipped herself around to face him. The feeling of muscle growing beneath her caused the tingling warmth in her lower abdomen to rise. She shifted his hips against his. Deidara broke away leaving her breathless and unsatisfied, he placed a hand on her waist to keep her in place.

"I missed you Yatsu... I always miss you..." He confessed before pulling her in for another kiss. Yatsuko pulled at him hungrily, without even knowing she had begun to grind her hips against his once more. Deidara brought his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping much like Hidan had done earlier. Yatsuko cheeks flashed red as she moaned into his ear causing his muscle to twitch beneath her warmth. As badly as she wanted him, she wouldn't admit it. Not now, not here, and certainly not first. To her dismay, he quickly broke away much too quickly. "Wow..." He said seeming just as breathless dazed and confused as Yatsuko was. "I'm certainly not opposed to continuing this in my room later, but unfortunately I have a lot to explain to you and not much time." Yatsuko blinked up at him shocked he was able to regain his focus so quickly. All she could think of was how she still ached for him. "Pein-sama has agreed to judge whether or not you would make a good asset for the Akatsuki." That got her attention.

"Asset for what?" Yatsuko quirked her brow, even after months of living with him she had no clue what the Akatsukis main goal actually was.

"The Akatsuki," He repeated, she rolled her eyes. She hadn't when Deidara treated her like an idiot. Before Yatsuko had a chance to speak Deidara continued. "Listen, it doesn't matter 'what.' What matters is that if you prove to him, you can be useful he'll allow you to stay with me." Was that what she wanted? To stay locked away with Deidara for the rest of her life? "You wouldn't have full freedom, but you'd come out with me on missions and be able to leave the compound from time to time, hmm."

"I don't want to be an asset, for all I know you guys are probably trying to destroy the world or something," Yatsuko said.

"Don't be a moron, if you don't accept he'll let Hidan and Kakuzu turn you in. We both know how that'll end, I won't let you throw your life away like that, hmm" Yatsuko was filled with warmth by his words, she relented and gave him a small nod. Once again she felt unsure of Deidaras true feelings for her. Right now was the most affectionate she had ever seen him. Maybe now that everyone knew about her things would be different. Yatsukos lips curved into a small smile as the two sat in silence for some time.

"Hey Deidara, what exactly is this thing we're flying on anyway?" Yatsuko asked as she brushed her fingers against it. She rubbed her thumb and middle finger together, it almost felt like clay.

"It's magnificent isn't it, hmm?" Deidara grinned, " It's a masterpiece of mine don't you think?"

"What?! You're saying this thing's actually made of clay?!" Yatsuko exclaimed. This was so much more impressive than anything in the room. How had he managed to sculpt something so big, nevermind that how had he gotten it to fly? In fact, she still didn't know how he had gotten those flea bombs to move on their own either...

"Yes, even more, impressive is the fact it could level a city if I wanted it too." Deidara laughed, but the thought only filled Yatsuko with dread. He pulled her closer, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Yatsukos face was so numb she couldn't feel it, but it still filled her stomach with butterflies. "Don't worry I only brought it out so I could find you quickly, my scope came in handy too. Thankfully that storm kept them from getting too far with you, hmm." Yatsuko only sat back into him as she surveyed the land beneath them. She was still unsure where they actually were. Before she had a chance to ask they landed in front of a hidden cave. "Come on, you should get those clothes off and warm up. I'll bring you to Pein once your feeling better" Yatsuko dragged her feet, stumbling slightly as she entered the cave. Deidara quickly lifted her in his arms. "Yatsu, be careful. You almost fell. Are you ok, hmm?"

Yatsuko glanced around not bothering to answer him. It seemed like they were in an ordinary cave to her, a perfect spot for a hideout. He walked to the back corner and moved a stone which caused an opening to show. The pair walked inside, Yatsuko was shocked by how well the entrance was hidden. Even if anyone were out looking for her, they never would've found this place.

She went to brush the wall but felt nothing beneath her fingers. Yatsuko let out a shaky, and shallow breath. Despite being out of the elements, he body still began to shiver violently. Deidara quirked a brow of concern before pulling her closer to him.

"Jesus Yatsuko you're like ice. Let's hurry inside, so I can_."

"When we were kids Tetsu used to like to try an pelt us with snowballs remember? His super secret snow attack." Yatsuko giggled suddenly, for whatever reason nothing seemed to matter aside from that silly childhood memory. A fit of laughter continued to spill from her lips. "Tetsu says that he wants to have another snowball fight with us soon. You know why?"

"What?" Deidara asked clearly confused by her train of thought, he shook his head before gripping both her shoulders tightly "Yatsu what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"We'd always get him first though... Remember? I guess he likes...l.o.s.i.n.g..." Her voice trailed off before her small form lay slumped in Deidaras arms.

 _ **(A/N: So that is probably**_ ** _the longest chapter I've ever written EVER! I hope you all like the lemony scenes and stuff. That kind of thing will be more prevalent from now on... Anyway, as always reviews are appreciated. I know at times it might not seem like it, but Deidara is end game. Thanks for reading, see you all next week. The poll for my next fanfiction is still up on my profile also I'm looking for someone to beta this story.)_**


	15. Denile

_**(A/N)This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your filthy hands off of her, hmm!" Yatsuko stirred at the sound of Deidaras oh too familiar yell the seemed to echo in the barren room where she lay. She knit her brow as a cool hand pressed itself against her forehead. Yatsuko leaned into it with a faint smile. Wherever she was, it was warm and bright, and Deidara was there that was more than enough.

"Stop yelling, she's supposed to be resting you selfish fool." Itachis' voice calmy criticized. Surely this had to be a dream, Yatsuko half expected she's wake up back home in Iwagakure to the stench of beer and cigarette. A soft mumble that almost sounded like Deidaras name escaped her lips as she rolled onto her side. The hand promptly withdrew itself, Yatsuko frowned while reaching out for it once again pressing her cheek against a smooth pillow.

"Yatsu, are you awake?" She nodded slightly, sleep still lingering in her eyes. Yatsuko reached her hand outwards, resting her hand on what she assumed was Deidaras' knee. "No, don't reach after him you idiot, hmm!" Deidara yelled, her optics fluttered open as Deidara threw himself beside her on the bed. Yatsukos cheeks began to warm as he grasped her hand in his. Deidara shot a stern glare towards Itachi who had been sitting directly beside her bed. She glanced towards the corner of the dark cement covered room with a short sigh. Yatsukos heartbeat began to quicken as she tried to remember what had happened. When she realized it was Itachi who had been pressing his hand to her cheek it was almost enough to knock her out once more. Her cheeks grew warm when she caught the raven-haired mans' onyx hues for a moment before quickly returning her attention to Deidara.

"Dei... What happened? I remember walking back to the base with you, then..." No matter how hard she tried, Yatsuko couldn't remember anything after that. She groaned slightly when realizing she must've fainted again. Unfortunately, that seemed to be a common occurrence for her now.

Deidara smirked while letting out a small sigh. He brushed a few stray hairs from her sweat covered brow before tracing a finger down her cheek. Yatsuko was speechless with how affectionate he was in front of someone else. Mainly since it wasn't in a way that was entirely humiliating.

"Oh god, you two pussies are going to make me barf." Yatsuko shot up in bed an uneasiness finding her as her eyes fell on Hidan, "What's with that look? Afraid I'll tell you're boyfriend how you were feeling me up?" He asked smugly, making sure to keep his violet eyes locked on hers.

"What did you just say you piece of shit, hmm?" Deidara snapped, Yatsuko shot Deidara a sharp look. To her surprise and relief, he shut his mouth.

Yatsuko sighed as she glared up at him from the comfort of the small metal framed bed. Hidan crossed his muscular arms across his bare-sculpted chest as he leaned his back against the dingy cement wall on the other side of the room. He smirked down at her, apparently pleased he had grabbed her attention. Yatsuko pressed her back to the metal bars of the headboard that sat behind her while casting Hidan a small glare.

What in the world would make him think she'd actually want him there? Yatsuko could've killed him, Hidans grin widened, seemingly pleased with her adverse reaction to him. How dare he even try to insinuate it was her who tried to seduce him. Yatsuko wondered what Hidan was trying to accomplish, was he just trying to annoy her? Or maybe he was trying to get under Deidaras' skin, either way, it seemed to be working.

"Oops, I promise I meant to keep it our little secret." Yatsuko tensed as Hidans mock apology. Deidara let out a small growl, Yatsuko gently rested her hand on his before squeezing it slightly. Deidara pouted but seemed to heed her silent plea. Yatsuko wanted to handle this, she wanted to let Hidan know that despite everything that had happened he couldn't scare her.

"What do you want Hidan? I thought you would've had enough of me by now." Yatsuko said with a sigh of irritation. Deidara watched her"I know I've certainly had enough of you," Yatsuko added, Deidara brushed her hand before rising to his feet. He smirked and locked eyes with Hidan for a brief moment.

"You think I want to be here? Pfft, keep dreaming onna." Hidan said smugly. Yatsuko crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to stare down the shirtless man.

"I don't know who he's trying to fool with that line," Deidara shrugged before fixating his crustal blue orbs down on Yatsuko once more. "The cultist and this jackass here have been here with you pretty much the entire time you were sleeping." His cheeks seemed to flush at this admission. Deidara crossed his arms with a stubborn huff before casting his eyes downwards. "I told them, there was no need and I could handle it myself. _."

"I needed to make sure you were returned to the compound safely. Pein-sama told me to go with you_." Itachi began.

"You should be thanking Itachi _and_ Pein you arrogant fuck," Hidan growled over Itachi. He pushed himself from the wall before taking a few sharps strides towards Deidara and herself "Kakuzu never would've believed you if you came alone." Hidan yelled while pressing an accusatory finger to Deidaras chest.

"Bullshit!" Deidara snapped as he shot up from the bed, "What is it with you anyway? Why do both have to keep pestering her, hmm?"

"Dei, stop," Yatsuko urged. Deidara glared down at her. He opened his mouth to yell but seemingly thought better of it. Yatsuko sighed as she pushed the rough spun blanket from her body. She glanced at Deidara and Hidan hoping this silly and embarrassing argument would be over now.

"I was doing my duty," Itachi said softly as he turned his face from view. Yatsuko cradled her head in her hands, she had a suspicion that whatever Itachi had to say would only make matters worse."My mission was not complete until I saw you were fully responsive. Don't worry you were only sleeping for an hour or so. I suppose you used more energy then you're used to now" Itachi shot a glare at Hidan.

"Don't give me that look," Hidan spat before approaching Yatsukos bed once more. Both Itachi and Deidara stepped in front of her blocking his path, Hidan sucked his teeth before clenching his fist. "Oyy, calm down you pussies! I'm not here to take her with me so just get the fuck out of my way."

"If you think I would ever allow you to lay another finger on her you're sorely mistaken," Itachi said sternly.

"For once I agree, hmm."

"As if you could stop me, trust me if I wanted her I'd have her."

"Why are you here Hidan?" Yatsuko snapped, "It's clear you don't care about my well being, and you claim you aren't here to abduct me again..." She exhaled with a small shudder as she fought back the tears beginning to build in the corner of her eyes. "What could you possibly want from me? Surely you have to know you're one of the last people I'd ever want to see right now." For a brief moment, she saw an odd expression flash across Hidans ordinarily domineering expression. For one split second, he almost looked remorseful.

"Wh-Wheres my cloak you selfish bitch!" Hidan exclaimed suddenly thrusting his finger at her. Yatsuko gasped, it almost seemed as though Hidan was upset. She had never heard him stutter, "I swear if you pulled so much as a thread from it I'll_" Deidara sprung from where he stood and pulled a cloak from the rack which hung only several feet from Hidan himself. He violently shoved it into the silver-haired cultists' arms, trembling with rage. Yatsuko watched silently, stunned that Deidara seemed to be opening showing some concern and care for her.

"If that's the reason you've been sitting around pissing me off then I guess it's time to leave. I swear to god you're dumber than a bag of rocks, hmm."

"You're one to talk! You're the one who didn't know when she was freezing to death. You fucking dumbass you almost let her die! You flew too high and to fast for her. Couldn't you see she was already weakened when got her? What the fuck made you think you could be so reckless with her? You really are an arrogant prick!" If Yatsuko didn't know better, she might think Hidan was more angry about Deidaras' alleged recklessness then his cloak. Of course, that couldn't be the case. All Hidan cared about was death, destruction, Jashin and apparently his appearance.

"Shut up Hidan, if anyone was reckless it was you and Kakazu-san!" Deidara snapped as he closed the gap between them. He glared up at the silver-haired man before giving him a small shove. "You're both the reason she wound up getting so bad in the first place. How could you ever think it was ok to take her out in a snowstorm without any sort of protection! You should've known one thin cloak wouldn't be enough. Shit... You're lucky I don't blow you to bits right now for the pain you caused her, hmm" Deidara spat, Yatsuko opened her mouth to object but Hidan spoke faster.

"Ohhhh, look at you Mr. Fucking Chivilrous. What? Trying to impress your girlfriend now that you don't have to hide your true relationship anymore. Fuck you! This whole thing is your fucking fault! What kind of a dumbass lies about something like that?"

"Yatsu isn't my girlfriend you dumb shit!" Deidara shouted, for whatever reason hearing him say this hurt her worse than any wound. Yatsuko shifted on the bed uncomfortably, trying a force a smile at the corner of her lips. "She's a childhood acquaintance nothing more nothing less, hmm." Yatsuko almost felt like crying, she clenched her fists as she glared down at the ground. Why was he still lying? Or was this how Deidara had really felt about her the entire time? Despite everything, it seemed he still wanted to toy with her a little.

"Yatsuko." Itachis calm voice cut through the chaos as Deidara and Hidan continued to bicker. He pressed his hand against her forehead once again. Yatsuko froze, unable to react as his onyx eyes rested on her small, trembling. "It seems you're temperature has completely gone back to normal now." A loud crack echoed through the room as Deidara slapped Itachis' hand away from Yatsuko. Deidara crossed his arms over his chest before sitting on the bed with her once again.

"That was uncalled for..." Yatsuko muttered under her breath, she was beginning to grow fed up with his hot and cold behavior. "He was only making sure I was ok. You're not my boyfriend or friend for that matter what do you care?" The room fell into an uncomfortable silence at her irritated reaction to him. Up until this point she had been his prisoner, none of the men present had ever seen her openly rebel against him.

"Whatever this shit is fucking stupid. Hey Yatsuko, I fucking mean it about the cloak. If it's fucked up, I'm going to make you fix it." Hidan said as placed his cloak over his bare chest. Yatsuko only managed to blink at him in shock before he turned from the room with a small 'Tch.' Yatsuko hadn't noticed the melancholic smirk that had crept up at the corner of his lips. She was too surprised he had actually called her by her name instead of 'onna' 'bitch,' 'whore' or 'heathen.'

"If there is anything you need assistance with, you need only ask." Her cheeks grew even warmer at his unexpectedly thoughtful comment. Though he didn't look it, Itachi was loads more empathetic and caring the Deidara could ever be. Yatsuko smiled at him before she placed her hand gently on top of his.

"You've already done more than enough. I can't believe you came to save me... After I lied to you for so long too..." Yatsuko could almost feel Deidaras' rage filling the room.

"I don't hold that against you, I know it wasn't your idea to continue with such a counterproductive farce. I had my suspensions, I knew something must've kept you around him. Deidara would never have been able to hold you prisoner unless you allowed him too."

"Hey quit talking about me like I'm not here! First of all Itachi-danna, I totally could have kept her here if I wanted to!" She sighed, that really wasn't something he should be bragging about. "In case you forgot Yatsuko I saved you too." Yatsuko narrowed her eyes at him before shrugging slightly.

"I suppose you did. Thanks." She answered flatly. Deidara clenched his fists before turning his back to them for a moment. A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips, as wrong as it was it felt good making Deidara squirm a little for once.

"Come on, hurry and get up." Yatsuko glanced at Itachi slightly confused what Deidara was talking about so suddenly "Now that you're awake you're supposed to go see Pein-sama. That was the plan wasn't it Itachi? Or did you want to try and impose on Yatsuko some more?" Yatsuko gave him a firm shove towards the wall after she jolted out of bed. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Itachi-san isn't imposing on anything." Yatsuko snapped, "I've had enough of you incessant yelling Deidara. Come on let's go, the sooner I get this over with the better." She sighed, Yatsuko blushed as she realized she was wearing a different set of clothes then what she had left in. She cast Deidara an irritated look, knowing him he had probably loved changing her clothes a little too much.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Itachi offered. Yatsuko sighed as she nodded.

"Yes of course_."

"Of course not is what Yatsuko meant to say!" Itachi took a few silent steps closer to Deidara. The closer he got, the more evident the height difference between the two became. It almost seemed as though Itachi towered over him.

"Yatsuko is no longer your prisoner. If she receives Pein-samas' approval, she will no longer be a prisoner at all." Itachi glowered down at Deidara, " I'll put it in terms you can understand, that means you can't boss her around anymore. She's free to act however she wishes towards any of us. I"ll be coming with you since Yatsuko-san said she wanted me too." Itachi turned abruptly before beginning to lead them from the room. Deidara tried to match Itachis confident, long strides but was looking rather foolish while doing so.

As Yatsuko gazed at the back of Deidaras head, uncertainty filled her. A small sigh slipped through her lips eliciting a short glance from Itachi, but not Deidara. She shifted her eyes downwards. Itachi was right, Deidara no longer needed to be the center of her world. Though she wasn't glad about everything that had just happened, it had severed the forced bond between them. She wondered if that meant his 'affection' would disappear as well. After meeting this Pein, she would either become an associate or be sent off to her death. Either way, she wasn't tethered to him the way she had been, now Yatsuko had a choice, and she knew what kind of man he could be. Would having freedom change that way he 'felt' about her?

It wasn't too long ago Deidara was saying he never abandon her again. He was 'terrified' to lose her and couldn't seem to stop holding or kissing her sweetly. Yatsuko thought Deidara coming to rescue her meant he held some affection for her. Yet his words conflicted his actions as usual. Her fists clenched involuntarily at the thought of him blatantly denying his interest in her. How dare he call her a 'childhood acquaintance'! Especially right after brushing her face so intimately like that! After everything she had done for him, after all the things they had been to together how could he say that with a straight face.

Sure Yatsuko had made similar claims, but it was only because he made it clear he didn't want the others to know. Now that everyone knew about their former 'relationship' it seemed stupid for him to lie. Her jaw clenched as she glared at the back of Deidaras head. Why was she was the only one getting hit with these types of feelings? Yatsukos eyes fell on Deidaras clenched fists. For a brief moment, she wanted to grab his hand and walk with him down the hallway. She wondered if he would let her or try and brush her off. After all, they were only 'acquaintances.'

As Yatsuko caught Itachi watching her from the corner of his eyes, she thought better of it before merely crossing her arms over her chest. Whatever madness had brought that impulse into her mind she'd have to fight it. Yatsuko wasn't a fan of public displays of affection anyway. She would've been particularly humiliated if she were rejected. Especially in front of Itachi.

"Well, I have to say I'd never expect to find you two together." Yatsuko was pulled from her thoughts from Kisames, deep grating voice. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet but eyed Itachi and Deidara suspiciously.

"Yeah I would rather not be here with Itachi-danna right now, but Yatsu insisted we take him with us, hmm."

"No, I didn't!" She snapped, "Itachi-san offered, and I agreed."

"Well, she really is a firecracker. I can see why you went after her Deidara, though I can't believe you were willing to show how vulnerable your girlfriend makes you_."

"She does not and she is not, hmm!" He snapped, his cheeks burning red. Yatsuko couldn't help but smirk at his discomfort. She wondered if he was embarrassed because Kisames' words held some weight or because his pride had been wounded by the suggestion he could have feelings for another. Yatsuko was hopeful but realistic, maybe it was a little of both.

"Whatever," Kisame said with a careless shrug, "I guess I can kind of see why you'd go. Itachi-san what reason did you have for going?"

"I simply didn't think she deserved death. I had suspected for some time she had something more that bound her to Deidara. It was clear that most of what was said about her in the Bingo book was untrue. I didn't think it was fair that she would be punished for crimes she had never committed." Itachi narrowed his eyes at Deidara when saying the last part.

"Hmm..." Kisame seemed to have something on his mind but refrained from saying it "I see what's happening here... I guess you are pretty cute. Cuter then Konan I suppose. Certainly more approachable." Yatsuko blushed under Kisames unfaltering stare. "I mean unless you like that whole cool bitchy demeanor that woman goes for. You're different, feisty its no wonder Dei_."

"Shut up Kisame-danna! We've already kept Pein-sama waiting long enough, hmm!" Deidara looked at Yatsuko expectantly before continuing down the hall. She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Though it was clear he hated Itachi and didn't particularly like Kisame he still dressed them with such respect. Even if he was telling Kisame to 'shut up', Yatsuko wanted nothing more than to punch Deidara through the dingy cement hallway.

"Whatever, let's get going," Kisame said with a sigh.

"What? Why are you coming?"

"Pfft, didn't you know Pein-sama wants us all to be present." Kisame said matter o' factly. Yatsuko quickly cast her gaze downward, why would he want everyone there? He anxiety only worsened as she imagined all the awful reasons he could have for doing this.

The foursome walked into an uncomfortable silence. It was odd thinking the last time she had seen the towering blue-skinned man he had called her 'little girl' and insisted she returned to Deidara. Now he was complimenting her fierceness instead of penalizing it. Her nerves were definitely getting the better of her now. Watching a small battle of glares play out between Itachi and Deidara did nothing to lessen her anxiety. Kisame was making things much worse with the way he was glowering down at her, flashing his pointed teeth with a disturbing grin.

Yatsuko began to gnaw the inside of her lip hoping they were almost at there destination. She could hardly stand the awkward silence that had continued to linger since Kisame had joined them. Whenever she opened her mouth to speak all eyes would fall on her, and she seemed to lose her voice entirely.

With each echoing footstep, a new image of what this Pein guy might look like flashed into her head. If he was in charge, he must've been a foreboding man. Yatsuko imagined him towering over even Kisame. He probably was utterly ripped even more so than Hidan. She couldn't even fathom what type of jutsu he used. She wouldn't be surprised if he were proficient in all nature of chakra. Yatsuko like many in her village was able to only use earth style. Even that was a struggle for her. Her head began to spin at her imagined version of the Akatsuki leader.

Hidan and Kakuzu crossed her mind causing her stomach to drop even more. If he let sickos like that in, then he must've been a sick demented freak himself. If he was as twisted as either of those assholes, she didn't even want to think about what he would want her to do to prove her worth to him.

Deidara had blown up their village and god knows what else to pull the attention of the Akatsuki, at least that was what she assumed. Hidan seemed like he was a bloodthirsty, crazed serial killer. Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu were all pretty much a mystery to her, but none of them seemed like reputable citizens. Yatsuko had no clue what any of them had done to become members. Knowing her luck, she figured Pein would order her to kill a bunch of preschoolers something purposelessly evil. She still had no clue what it was the Akatsuki actually did. Yatsuko eyed the three men walking ahead of her and wondered if anyone of them actually knew themselves.

"This is where Pein-sama wants us to go?" Kisame asked as they paused in front of an oversized metal door. Yatsuko eyed the rusted doorknob for a moment, suddenly getting the urge to just turn and run. She shook the thought from her head, there was no way she could outrun all three of them. Besides Pein was right behind that door, he didn't seem like the type who would allow her to escape so easily.

Yatsuko continued gnawing her lip, casting her stormy gray eyes downwards. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt Deidaras hands grasp hers. She threw him a shy glanced from the corner of her eyes. For one brief moment, her lips curved into a smile before he planted a quick and silent kiss on her forehead.

"You got this Yatsu, hmm." He muttered in her ear before turning the doorknob and urging her inside.

"Awh, will you look at that. I knew you had a soft spot for the girl." Kisame said Deidara growled in response. "Awh look, you made her blush."

"Shut up! It's like I said she's just someone I've known a long time! So stop bothering us about it, hmm!

"Yatsuko," Itachi said calmly calling her attention. "I wish you luck." Her cheeks flushed once again from his comment before she took a quick look around the cavernous room they had all just entered. Yatsuko was shaken by the sheer enormity of it. It must've been nearly 20 square meters. Her jaw dropped as she took in the sheer enormity of it.

It was a sea of browns and tans, speckled with the occasional sheen of deathly still water. There was some flat ground but not much, it was mostly a field covered in oversized rocks and small flooded pits. Why was there even a room like this here? Was this some sort of other secret entrance? Yatsuko bumped into the back of Deidara, not realizing he had stopped along with everyone else under a particularly imposing rough pillar of stone.

Yatsuko glanced up at the top of the massive rock structure, uneasiness filled her. Two people stood on top of the oversized boulder, one was a tall man with vibrant orange hair, the way it was spiked almost reminded her of fire. Yatsuko wondered if this was the Pein guy she had heard about. If it weren't for his heavily pierced face and ears Yatsuko may have even found him handsome. Instead, Yatsuko found herself shudder slightly under the glare of his piercing violet ringed eyes. She was sure it was some type of Kekkei Genkai. Both he and the woman beside him were dressed in the black cloaks with red lined clouds. There was no doubt, they were both with the Akatsuki. The man glowered down at her, his expression stoic and unwavering.

The woman standing beside him was stunningly beautiful in a calm, stoic sort of way. Her skin was paper white with eyes like golden rays from a sunset. She wore her short blue hair partly tied up. One delicately beautiful blue origami rose remained nestled in the sea of hair atop her head. Yatsuko felt her cheeks grow warm under everyone's gaze.

"It's about time you got here." Sasori snapped while walking out from behind the enormous pillar. "We've been waiting forever."

"I'm sorry Sasori-no-danna we won't keep you waiting much longer." Deidara apologized to Sasori. Yatsuko crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed that the red-headed little twirp got more respect from Deidara then she ever did. "Alright, Pein-sama! This is Yatsuko, hmm." The orange haired man did not seem amused by Deidara's claim.

"As I expected, she certainly doesn't look like much," Pein said coldly. Yatsuko clenched her fists and opened her mouth to argue. A second glance up at Pein told he that was a bad idea. Yatsuko glanced down at the floor for a moment forcing a smirk across her lips before returning her attention to Pein. The blue haired womans' honeyed hues flickered upon Pein as well.

"Pein, I don't think you should judge the girl based on looks alone. Both Deidara and Itachi claim she's strong. We have no reason to cast aside their judgment so hastily. Give her a fair shot. You have nothing to lose, as she may prove useful to you in some way." The woman's voice was soft and calming. Pein gave the blue-haired woman a nod of acknowledgment. Warmth filled Yatsukos chest at the prospect there was at least one kind-hearted member in the Akatsuki, and she seemed close with the leader. With any luck, she would have some say one what Yatsukos task would be.

"That's Konan-san, hmm," Deidara muttered in Yatsukos ear, she replied with a small nod before turning her attention to Pein and Konan once more. "Well Pein-sama, she's here. What do you want her to show you?"

"She will have a chance to prove her mettle, don't be so hasty. Not everyone has arrived yet." Peins deep voice sent a shiver down her spine. Yatsuko clasped the hem of Deidaras sleeve hoping it would be enough to calm her nerves. All she could think about was everyone's eyes on her, it was almost impossible not to crumble under the pressure of their combined gaze. Yatsuko took a hard gulp in an attempt to swallow her fear before taking a step forward and bending into a respectful bow.

"I won't disappoint you," Pein said nothing in response, only eyed her with faint curiosity. Yatsuko began to tense as she saw a green mass warp out of the ground in front of her. A small whimper escaped her lips as she took a clumsy step towards Deidara. She grasped his arm nervously as she watched the humanoid figure come fully into view. She had never seen someone morph out of the ground like that. Then again, this thing didn't look human at all. Her face dropped as she looked at the horrifying half black half white 'man' who seemed to be completely enveloped by some sort of venus fly trap.

"Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi should be here any moment." A deep, sharp voice stated before the plant man fixed his pupilless golden eyes on her. Her discomfort seemed to amuse him, as a soft laugh escaped his lips "Deidara, your lover is clearly frightened," A much calmer, melodious voice said. Yatsuko arched a brow wondering if this guy had some sort of split personality or something. "Why don't you hold her, don't be shy." The voice teased.

"Fuck off Zetsu," Deidara scoffed being sure to give Yatsuko a small nudge away from him, "Pein-sama, you never said anything about that moron Tobi being present. The annoying little shit isn't even a member, he's just Zetsus' incompetent underling hmm!" Deidara shouted up at Pein. Whoever this Tobi was it was clear he was a source of significant irritation for Deidara.

"Watch your tone, your opinion on Tobi had no bearing in this matter." Konan snapped as she glared down at them. Pein seemed entirely unphased from the exchange. "Have you forgotten who you're speaking with?" Deidara seemed to take a deep breath, regaining his composure before bringing his attention to Pein once more. Yatsuko bit the inside of her cheek hoping Deidaras outbursts would not be held against her.

"If Yatsuko meets my expectations then she will be no better then him. Neither will be real members, merely associates. In fact, I may even have them pair up and do missions." Pein said flatly, Deidara glared over at the pierced man for a moment before his angry gaze fell on Yatsuko. She shifted uncomfortably before offering him a small shrug. After all, she had been kept entirely in the dark about everything having to do with the Akatsuki.

"That's so dumb. Do you want her to fail at missions or something?" Yatsuko wanted to choke him, why would he even think to mention 'failure' at a time like this, "When she proves herself to you, you shouldn't send her out with anyone but me. I can vouch for our excellent teamwork," Yatuskos face flushed red at his statement. Of course, it was true, but she didn't need everyone getting the wrong idea about them. Besides, it wasn't as though Deidara were the only person she could work with. "All Tobis good for is fucking up, hmm." Yatsuko tugged on his sleeve once more.

"Stop it." She hissed in his ear. "I'm fine with whatever, as long as I'm not being sent back home to be executed," Deidara responded to her by sucking his teeth loudly.

"If she succeeds in the task I give her today then I will use her, however, I see fit. I can assure you she won't be only going on missions with you."

"Whatever, what are you going to have her do anyway?" Everyone's attention was drawn towards the door, and it was slammed open.

"Watch how you talk to me, you idiot." Yatsuko froze at the sound of Kakuzus' snarl. He hands curled into a small involuntary fist as he sauntered towards the group with Hidan close behind him.

"How do you expect me to react! You're always talking shit about my religion! How many fucking times do I have to tell you, that's an unforgivable sin!" Hidan roared.

"Looks like the zombie combo has arrived," Kisame said with a sigh, Yatsuko quirked her brow.

"Zombie combo?" She mumbled, not realizing she had said the words aloud. Kisame laughed before giving her a firm slap on the back. Yatsuko glared up at him, her cheeks growing warm.

"Well yeah, neither of those two can be killed. You're telling me you didn't know?" Yatsuko shook her head no in response. It seemed there was a lot of things she didn't know about the Akatsuki or its members.

"Hidan, Kakuzu watch how you speak to each other. You're partners, don't be so disrespectful." Pein ordered, to Yatsukos shock they seemed to heed his command.

"Now that they're here can we please move things along Pein-sama. I have better things I'd like to do with my day." Sasori said with clear irritation.

"Very well Sasori, I suppose we can begin now that the principle cast has arrived." Butterflies overwhelmed Yatsukos stomach as she watched Hidan and Kakuzu approach the group. Hidan flashed his teeth with a grin when he caught her eyes. She quickly glanced at the ground, feeling weak under his gaze. "Yatsuko, I have decided that to prove your worth you must fight and win against a current member."

Her heart sunk into her stomach at the prospect of this. Of all the members she knew Yatsuko was only familiar with a few peoples techniques. Of course, Deidara and his explosions would be a good match for her. If she were up against Sasori he would undoubtedly win, the fight would be over almost instantaneously. Kakuzu hardly showed his capabilities to her, but what Yatsuko had seen was enough for her to know she wanted no part of a fight with him. She had just fought Hidan and lost, so that didn't seem like a good match up either.

On the flipside, there were so many people who she had no idea what their abilities or fighting style was like. Kisame was large and would likely outdo her on physical prowess, something she couldn't have. Itachi had been the only kind person she's met, he was one of the last people she's ever want to hurt. Zetsu, Pein and Konan were a complete mystery to her. Then, of course, there was the mysterious Tobi they all kept talking about. Though he wasn't a full member, maybe Pein would have her fight him due to his apparent expendability. Her stomach continued to quake as she locked eyes with Pein, forcing a look of determination across her face. Maybe if she willed it enough, Yatsuko would actually win this thing.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you right, did you just say she has to fight one of us, hmm?" Deidara snarled, clearly annoyed by this.

"Yes, if she's as strong as you claim then surely she will be able to best at least one of you."

"Who do you want to fight her? I suppose it's me right, hmm?" Deidara asked, Yatsuko hoped this would be the case, though she doubted it would.

"I would never expect you to fight fairly. I want a true test of abilities, not a staged showcase." Peins words filled her with dread "Hidan you will be the one to fight her." It took everything for her not to crumble to the floor. Hidan had defeated very recently, there was no way she could win against him

"What the fuck?!" Hidan shouted, clearly this was the first he had heard of this as well "I don't want to fucking do it. What fun is fighting if I can't kill her." He smirked again, resting his eyes on Yatsukos small frame.

"I never said you couldn't kill her," Pein stated calmly. Yatsukos dread became all-encompassing as a realization dawned on her. How could she ever defeat someone who was immortal? It almost seemed as though this Pein guy wanted her to fail. She glared up at him, forcing a smirk across her lips.

"Go on, I'm waiting." She stated flatly. "You want me to fight Hidan? No problem. If there's anyone in this group, who deserves a good beating it has to be that asshole." Yatsuko spat, she glanced back over at Hidan half expecting him to be consumed with rage at her statement. Instead, he had continued to eye her coyly, a broad grin playing across his lips. Now wasn't the time for doubt, now was the time for action. Yatsuko knew the only way she had any chance of succeeding was if she had no reservations. "Bring it on!"

* * *

 ** _(A/N) Sorry I posted this a little bit past the deadline I gave myself. Hope you're all enjoying, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh also I kinda decided that I want to start using honorifics so right now I realize like most of the story doesn't reflect this, but I will be going back and revising little by little when I can, but I'll try my best to incorporate them properly from now on._**


	16. Crush

_**(A/N:This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!)**_

* * *

"There will be no time limit, it will go until Yatsuko is either incapacitated, dead, or I feel like I've seen enough," Pein said in a cold, level tone. Yatsuko clenched her fists as she glared up at him. It didn't seem fair to leave things as open-ended as his requirements were. Yatsuko glanced over at the ever stoic Konan, she appeared to be someone Pein would listen to. Unfortunately, it seemed she had no objections to letting Yatsuko fight Hidan. The young brunette let out a deep sigh, shaking her head slightly; this couldn't be happening.

"Still this is such a pain in the ass!" Hidan groaned his eyebrows pulling together in annoyance. He seemed noticeably tense as he beside Itachi and Kisame. "I just got back from traveling with the girl only a few hours ago. I'm fucking freezing Pein." Yatsuko glanced over at Hidan nervously, slightly relieved that Itachi currently stood between them. Thankfully Hidan seemed far too irritated to notice her gaze. Yatsuko was shocked to see Hidan bearing his teeth at a man who was supposed to be his leader.

"What's wrong Hidan I thought Jashin had an insatiable thirst for blood, death and utter destruction. How can you deny your god this girls flesh." Yatsukos expression dropped at Peins harsh statement as a short, crazed cackle slipped through Hidan lips. Kakuzu silently moved beside Sasori near the entrance to the cavernous room while the silver-haired cultist stepped forwards with a shrug.

"Awh fuck I guess, you have a point there." He glanced over his shoulder towards Deidara who seemed ready to explode. "Deidara you ready to see me kill your whore?" Yatsukos stomach grew uncomfortably heavy as Deidara seemed to let out a growl. She gripped the sleeve of his cloak, partly to ease him but mostly as an attempt to calm herself. This couldn't be happening.

Yatsuko felt herself crumbling beneath the weight of her doubt. Hidan was just as ruthless and wild as a beast. He was crude and loud-mouthed and...stupid. Yatsukos' heart skipped a beat as she risked a glance up towards Pein. The edges of her lips turned upwards as she caught the corner of his spiraled lavender eyes watching her.

Yatsuko bit the inside of her lips trying to suppress a nervous laugh. Of all the members she actually knew Deidara and Hidan were who she stood the best chance against. It wouldn't have been fair to fight Dei, both of them would hold back Pein must've known this. Hidan however... He would surely give it his all, there was also the fact he was immortal. Yatsuko wouldn't need to hold back either, no matter what she did according to Hidan himself he wouldn't die. Sure he had beaten her once before, but things felt different this time. Yatsuko no longer had any restraints, mental or physical. Yatsukos' smile morphed into a smirk before she gave Pein a sharp nod.

Whether or not any of this was intentional, he had given her a definite advantage. Of all the people he could have pitted her against it was the one who she had previous experience fighting. Yatsuko knew how he moved, she knew about his strange curse. Sure he was fast, but Yatsuko was faster. As long he didn't cut her, she would be fine. Yatsuko would just have to outmaneuver and beat him into total submission. She released the fabric from her fingertips before cracking her knuckles and turning her face towards Deidara.

He knit his brow while opening his mouth to protest what he undoubtedly felt was an unfair matchup. Yatsuko merely shook her head before holding up her right arm and making a muscle. Deidara continued to eye her with uncertainty. It seemed he had already lost the faith he had so eagerly placed in her only moments earlier. Yatsuko continued to smirk despite his lack of confidence in her. Though it hurt knowing he doubted her capabilities, it changed nothing. He was now just another person she needed to prove herself too.

"Hey, I got this, remember?" Deidara returned a weak smile before Yatsuko began to walk towards the center of the slightly flooded cavern with Hidan. Yatsuko wasn't dumb, she knew none of them expected her to pull this off. The fact the Deidara was included in that was just more fuel for the fire. Yatsuko felt her fists begin to tremble, a familiar mix of nerves and adrenaline pumping through her.

Yatsuko glanced around the cave, it was shockingly massive, It must've been close to 20 square meters. The purpose for having such an immense cave inside their hideout was beyond her. As she glanced at the numerous boulders and rock formation pillars that filled the cavern, Yatsuko couldn't help but wonder if any of them had ever actually been in there before. She cast her gaze down words at the still crystal like puddles that filled the floor. It was going to be a challenge maneuvering around all these obstacles. There was hardly any solid or flat ground in the place. Yatsuko began to gnaw this inside of her lip, she hadn't realized what a physical test of skill this would be.

"You scared _onna_?" Hidan whispered as soon as they were out of Deidaras' earshot. Yatsuko kept her stormy gray optics fixed on jagged rocky pillars that lay before them as the pair continued towards walk to the center of the partially flooded cave. Hidan leaned in closer to her, nearly brushing her right cheek with his left. Yatsuko quivered as the warmth of his breath teased her neck. "If you go down easy I won't torture you. Well, not too much at least... After all, Jashin commands nothing less than total death and destruction. I promise I'll make you a worthy sacrifice." Despite Hidans cold, tone Yatsuko only felt an odd confidence surging through her. He was underestimating her, they all underestimated her. The moron had even seen some of what she could do, and he was still minimizing her capabilities. She had broken his damn neck with hardly any effort before, and that was when she didn't want to fight him.

Yatsuko ignored Hidan as the pair stopped in one of the few flat dray areas of the cave. She cracked her knuckles as she locked her dark grey hues with him. She stretched her arms and legs, it had been a while since she had seriously fought anyone. The last thing she needed was to get a cramp in the middle of her battle. Hidan merely cracked his neck, keeping his darkened purples eyes fixated on her.

"You will begin when I say start. Once the fight has begun, no one will intervene for any reason." Pein demanded, casting Deidara a warning look as he did so, "Yatsuko, don't hold back, no matter what damage you inflict on Hidan I can assure you he will not die." Yatsuko nodded before glancing towards Deidara and the others once more.

Ultimately it seemed Hidans immortality was the reason he was selected to fight her. There would be no restraint from her, Hidan was one of the vilest men she had ever met. Yatsuko was starting to feel better about this fight by the second. She locked eyes with Hidan, his dark lavender hues seemed to be filled with only hate and rage and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Despite his sinister expression, Yatsuko couldn't help but continue to smirk as she glared back over at him. Her eyes were a raging storm, she was ready to suck Hidan in and show him her fury.

"What's with that look?" Hidan spat. Yatsuko merely remained smirking, greatly enjoying how riled up Hidan was becoming by the sight of it. "Hmph, smirk while you can. I'll have you crying, begging me for death in a matter of seconds." A confident laugh slip from her lips, Hidan snarled raising a fist to Yatsuko while taking an abrupt step towards her. Before he could grab her collar a loud metal clang filled the room. Yatsuko remained focused on the tall statuesque man who stood before her as he paused.

"Hey, guys!~" Yatsuko was pulled from her intense staredown by the playful and random exclamation. She glanced over her shoulder squinting at an unfamiliar man who seemed to be running into the room towards the main group. Yatsuko frowned slightly wondering if his sudden appearance was some sort of a mistake. As he rashly shot towards Deidara and the others before he managed to trip over what appeared to be an especially small rock. Yatsukos expression deflated even more as she watched him tumble towards the main group only to stop rolling at Deidaras feet. "Owwwwww~ Whoops, sorry about that." He groaned dramatically, before jumping to his feet and brushing some dirt from his black trousers. Yatsukos jaw clenched at his annoyingly playful tone, what was wrong with this guy? "What's this? Who's that pretty girl about to fight Hidan-senpai! Aha! So _cute_!" He chirped, "Someone should tell senpai to stop being mean to her!"

"Tobi!" Deidara said while landing a solid blow on the masked mans' arm, "It's one thing to come in late, it's another to cause a scene when you do so. Have you no tact, hmm?" Deidara growled, Tobi whined as he rubbed his arm in an exaggerated manner. Yatsukos fists relaxed as she observed the goofy young man from the corner of her eye. She was stunned that this whining fool could actually be Tobi, if this moron was an associate she wasn't so sure she wanted to be one anymore. It seemed Deidara was right about him being totally incompetent

Surely his presence there must've been a mistake. Yatsuko looked him over skeptically. He hair short spiked jet-black hair, he was also noticeably taller than Deidara. Yatsuko was able to tell this height difference from nearly 15 meters away. Tobi was completely covered from head to toe in loose-fitting black cotton pants and an accompanying long sleeve sweatshirt. In fact, not one bit of skin was showing. His height or add style of dressing was not his most distinguishing feature. It was his orange swirled 'dumpling' mask. Not only was it gaudy, but it was also impractical with only one eye hole. This imbecile must've either only had one eye, or he didn't realize walking around like that would throw off his depth perception. How else could he manage to trip over such a minuscule obstacle? Yatsuko sighed slightly, suddenly wishing she was fighting Tobi instead of Hidan. He seemed like a complete fool.

"Ohhhh!" Tobi said as he clapped his hands together with a low bow directed towards Deidara and the others. "Deidara-senpai I'm sorry for forgetting, please don't be angry with me! Don't hit me again!" The man seemed to beg. Yatsuko arched her brow unsure if he was mocking Deidara or it this was the way he actually behaved. Either way, he was already beginning to wear on her nerves.

"The girl is Deidaras girlfriend. The one he's kept locked away for months, I told you about her remember?" Zetsu said softly.

"Yes, I remember now! Wasn't he saying they were strangers or something? Yet you've seen them together, like together in compromising positions. Like when he was fondling her naughty bits_""

"Shut up both of you!" Deidara snapped as he cheeks growing noticeably red with what Yatsuko assumed was frustration, "Tobi you have no idea what you're talking about! She's just an acquaintance! I'm going to say this for the last time Yatsu is not my girlfriend, hmm!" He had exclaimed it so loudly, and with such fervor, Yatsuko couldn't help but feel wounded once again by his harsh words. She cast him a quick glare from over her shoulder before refocusing her attention on Hidan. At least it appeared Deidara had no interest in leading her on any longer. Good. This was just the kind of thing she needed to stoke her fire, her resolve to win had never been stronger. She would beat some answers out of Deidara after she destroyed Hidan.

"Really? That's odd..." Tobi remarked while thoughtfully tilting his head, "So even after months of living in close quarters you still can't make a move?" Tobi asked Deidara began to growl as he continued apparently oblivious to his 'senpais' frustrations. "I don't know she's pretty cute if you ask me Deidara-senpai. I think you should make her your girlfriend! Do you want me to ask her if she's single for you?" Yatsuko felt her cheeks flush red at Tobi's odd exclamations. She glanced shyly over her shoulder at Tobi, he quickly jumped in the air repeatedly as he waved his arms at her as he prancing from foot to foot. "Oh! Hi Yatsu-chan!~" Yatsuko nearly collapsed from embarrassment, her face had become unbearably warm. What made him think he could address her so informally?

"Hey! Don't call her that you haven't even been formally introduced to her, hmm!" Deidara shouted before pulling the masked man into a headlock. It was odd, for someone who kept denying they're relationship he sure seemed to get jealous pretty damn quickly. Once again his actions didn't match his words, Yatsuko sighed wondering if the other members had noticed this pattern with him. Tobi flailed his arms and legs wildly as Deidara continued to hold him in the crux of his elbow.

"You're as easily impressed as Deidara it seems. " Sasori sighed seemingly unphased, Deidara let go of Tobis neck as he cast Sasori a quick glare. "If you meant to say pretty plain, then yes Tobi she is." Sasori jabbed, knowing Yatsuko had heard him, "Now everyone shut up and let us get this fight underway. The sooner we start this, the sooner we can all move on from this stupid chapter in our lives. I have better things do than to watch Hidan trounce this dumb little girl."

"I agree, but before we start, I say we spice things up a bit. Let's place some bests shall we?" Kakuzu cackled. "I'm putting 10,00 Ryo on Hidan. The mans a moron, but he should have no problem dealing with her...again." Kakuzu said while throwing a small stack of bills to the floor in front of himself.

"What! You mean Hidan-senpai already beat Yatsu-chan once before?" Tobi gasped. "How rude!" He exclaimed while placing his hands on his hips in an exaggerated fashion.

"Hmph, I thought I told you to stop calling her that!" Deidara grunted his dark lined optics eyes the pile of bills bitterly. "That's a foolish bet Kakuzu-san, hmm."

"Hah! Why don't you put your money where your mouth is then Deidara?" Kisame asked. Deidaras cheeks flushed as he reached into his pocket producing 10,00 Ryo of his own. He crossed her arms over his chest as he cast Kisame a begrudging glare.

"How about you? Who are you betting on, hmm?"

"Pfft. Hidan of course! That girl doesn't stand a chance." Kisame laughed while pulling his money from inside his cloak. "What do you think Itachi-san?" He asked while throwing the money into the slowly increasing pot.

"I think Yatsuko will surprise you." Yatsukos cheeks warmed at his confidence in her.

"Ha! You confident enough to put money on that?" Kakuzu grunted. Itachi produced the Ryo and through it on the floor casually, " Come on Sasori, who are you betting on?"

"Enough! It's clear the girl stands no chance." He spat while throwing his cash on the large pile of bills. "Let start this nonsense so we can be done with it." Sasori snapped. Yatsuko had stopped walking along with Hidan near the center of the oversized cavern. Her heart beat increased drastically, in a few moments it would begin. She took a deep breath in a feeble attempt to calm her nerves.

"He's right," Pein interjected, "Start," Pein said abruptly. Yatsuko hardly had time to blink before Hidan pulled his scythe from his back and lunged it towards her. He was fast. Mush faster then she had anticipated. Yatsuko jumped further back on top of a tall, slender rock structure. Hidans glared up at her his annoyance clearly printed across his face.

"No use trying to run from me you pussy!" Metal scraped along the rock below her. Within seconds the structure began to crumble beneath her. Yatsuko gasped as the rocks and dirt slipped out from underneath her feet nearly causing her to lose her footing. Yatsuko jumped back down to Hidans level with a grunt, already feeling winded. This was all Deidara fault, it was his fault she had become so frail. "Look at you." He spat, full of ferocity, "You're shaking with a leaf, we've barely even begun. Submit to me, I'll make your death a worthy and mostly painless one." Hidan yelled as he continued his relentless onslaught. Yatsuko found herself continually jumping to dodge Hidans bizarre extendable scythe. How the hell did this thing even work?! Each time Yatsuko felt she had seen an opening to attack Hidan would adjust his weapon slightly causing the blades to boomerang around forcing her to go on the defensive again.

Yatsuko jumped onto a rock structure above Hidan, wondering how much longer she would be able to dodge him like this. He was faster then she anticipated. There was no time to hesitate, if she doubted herself, then this fight was already over. Yatsuko focused her chakra into her right fist as she ran at him. Hidan cackled as he willed his blade back towards her. Yatsuko cursed herself for underestimating him, it was becoming clear he wasn't as dumb as she had hoped. Yatsuko shut her eyes and jumped forwards, feeling the rush of air from the edge that had nearly sliced into her. Too close. Yatsuko thought as she tightened her fist. Hidan took a leap towards her. As his feet touched the ground, Yatsuko drove her fist straight into the earth. The massive tremor crumbled the rock out from beath them. Yatsuko drove her other fist into the surface causing Hidan to falter for a moment before falling back into the crater she had created. Her heart skipped a beat; Hidan was within reach now. The silver-haired man tried to dodge but for he was to slow. A loud cry came through as Yatsukos fist made contact with the center of his belly.

"Oyyyy! Yatsu-chan be careful you don't collapse the cave on us!" Tobi exclaimed, "Looks like your girlfriend has a bad temper too." He muttered.

"No way! All that power in such a pint-sized cutie!" Kisame bellowed. "Oh fuck I might have made the wrong bet..."

"Shut up, don't distract her. This is nothing yet, hmm" Deidara boasted. It seemed he was ready to place his confidence in her once again. Even though this was her fight, his pride seemed to make it impossible for him to realize that.

Yatsuko tried to catch her breath as the impact of her punch sent Hidan flying into the cave wall on the far side of the room. He hit the wall with a loud grunt, leaving an imprint nearly five meters deep before he dropped to the ground with a grunt. Yatsuko shook his blood off her first taking a deep exhale before rushing him once more. He was down now there was no way he would be ready for another punch from her.

Yatsuko shrieked as Hidan burst up from the water and caught her throat with his hand. She had underestimated him once again. He pinned her against the massive boulder that lay beside them.

"You fucked up my hair, you bitch." He snarled while pressing his hand deeper against her windpipe. Yatsuko gasped for breath as she caught his maddened gaze. He had a significant reach advantage, no matter how much she tried Yatsuko couldn't land a blow.

Yatsuko struggled helplessly as he lifted her from the ground her feet dangling pathetically in the air. Hidan leaned in close. He pressed his mouth against her neck, sliding his tongue from collarbone to ear. Fear flashed through her eyes as she continued to gasp for breath. Yatsuko raked her fingers across his arm in a feeble attempt at having him release her.

"I can taste the fear on you," Hidan whispered as Yatsuko continued to gasp for air. He licked her neck once more sending a shiver down her spine. All he needed was her blood then this fight was over. How could she have been so stupid and let her guard down like this? Yatsuko quivered as she felt her heart pulse against his slick tongue "Maybe before this is done I'll get to taste the rest of you...again."

"Wow, I'm not so sure Hidan-senpai is so interested in fighting with her anymore," Tobi said clownishly. "Hmm, taste the rest of you? Again? I wonder what that's supposed to mean."

"Uhhh, Tobi really? Please don't make us spell that out for you." Kisame said awkwardly.

"Boorish fool." Kakuzu spat. "He's drawing things out, as usual. I swear Hidan if you lose I'll fucking kill you."

"Hey! Keep your filthy mouth off of her! Do that, and I'll blow your disgusting tongue right out of your mouth, hmm!" Deidara shouted Hidans deep purple hues pierced Deidara for a brief moment, giving him a cocky grin. Yatsuko smirked. Hidan had lost focus for a moment, that was all she needed. He returned his attention to her neck before firmly biting into her flesh. Dirt and ash filled his mouth.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed as he tried pulling away from the mass of stone that had begun to envelop him. Yatsukos lips curved into a small grin, she had actually caught him with her stone clone. It took everything in her to stifle a nervous laugh. Her ninjutsu was terrible, but it was still good enough to trick this dumbass. "Fuck!" He roared. Hidans dark purple hues flicked around the vast cavern as he searched desperately for her new location. Yatsuko pressed her hand over her mouth, trying to conceal the sound of her ragged breaths. "Where are you, chicken shit!" He yowled. Yatsuko remained hidden within the stone pillar Hidan had been choking her on moments before.

"Hmm, I have to say I'm impressed. It appears the girls not a complete waste of space when she isn't holding back," Sasori muttered flatly. Kisame seemed to let out a cheer

"Hah! She fooled him. That's what you get for getting too cocky Hidan" Kisame called out.

"Idiot, aren't you losing a bet right now too!" Kakuzu barked.

"I thought I told you guys to shut up and watch. Yatsus' just getting warmed up, hmm." Deidara growled. Hidan clenched his teeth as he used the blood from her recent attack to draw the symbol of Jashin on the ground. Whatever he was doing Yatsuko wouldn't give him a chance to finish. While he was distracted Yatsuko lunged from her hiding place within the stone pillar. She gripped Hidans hands firmly in hers, his fingers cracking beneath the strength of her grasp. Hidan cried out in pain dropping his weapon to the floor with a clang.

"AGGHHHHH! You fucking bitch." Hidan seethed, lifting his leg to kick her "That hurts!" Yatsuko scoffed as she swept his foot out from under him, he glared up at her as his back hit the dirt. "Gah! What the fuck do you think you're doing, whore!" Yatsuko ignored his objections and clasped her fingers around his ankle. Before he could object she began to spin him rapidly in a full circle, building momentum. Yatsuko smirked before releasing her grasp and throwing him through the air. Hidans body crashed through several rock formations before landing in the dirt with a bang. Yatsukos chest was heaving as she wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. She squinted through the dust and debris, wondering if Hidan would immerge unscathed.

In the distance, Yatsuko heard laugh clapping and an excited chuckle, her eyes remained focused on Hidan. She couldn't afford to let the others distract her.

"Oooooh!~ Deidara senpai, Yatsu-chan is incredible! If you don't want to date her maybe I can_."

"Don't even finish that thought if you want to keep living Tobi. Besides Yatsuko would never go for a moron like you!" Deidara snapped impatiently, "Hmmph, I'm even impressed. I can't believe she managed to use the Hiding in Earth technique..." He muttered to himself. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she's gotten even better since we've been apart, hmm."

Hidan sat up an unhinged cackle falling from his lips. A chill ran down Yatsukos spine a the sound of his maddened laugh and cracking bones filled the room. Hidan shot to his feet, still making adjustments to his partially mangled body. Yatsukos heart sunk, of course, she knew the attack wouldn't kill him, but she had expected to keep him down a little longer than that.

"I'm going to enjoy teaching you another lesson in feeling the pain of others, you insolent bitch!" Hidan said between laughs as he drew Jashins symbol on the floor once more. Yatsuko made sure to kick his scythe even further away before running for him again. She hadn't noticed the smug grin that had crept at the corners of his lips. All she saw was a weakened target standing in front of her, all she felt was the desire to end him. Once again Yatsuko had become overconfident.

Hidan had ducked down last minute dodging her swing. She gasped as he grasped her upper arm and tossed her towards another large stone formation. Yatsuko managed to regain her footing before making an impact with the dingy brown rock but became deflated when she saw that was all the time it took for Hidan to rearm himself.

"Fuck.." She gasped quickly trying to catch her breath.

"Hah! I know you're scared, I can see you trembling from over here you pussy! I haven't even started fucking with you yet!" Yatsuko let out a shaky breath as she dodged his relentless attack once more. Each time the metal clanged against the stone, it sent a shiver down her spine. Each jump she made felt more, and more strained. He was right she was trembling, both from fear and exhaustion. Was this the most her puny insignificant body could do now? Yatsuko jumped closer to him once more, on to be greeted by the curved blades slicing some hair from her head. Yatsuko leaped back abruptly, her heart feeling near collapse. She quickly checked herself; relief poured over her. He hadn't cut her, she still had a chance.

Yatsuko kept her distance, wiping more sweat from her brow as she watched Hidan draw another one of those weird symbols into the ground. Her chest was heaving, she was covered in sweat her legs couldn't seem to stop trembling. As much as is pained Yatsuko to admit it, her body was nearing its limit. Hidan, on the other hand, seemed so unphased by her attacks he still had the energy to waste cursing at her and painting pictures on the ground. Was he trying to mock her? Whatever Hidan was doing it pissed her off.

"This isn't the time for arts and crafts!" Yatsuko belted, Hidan glanced up at her with a smirk. He laughed to himself as he continued drawing what seemed to be a triangle inside of a circle. Rage flashed through her, she gathered chakra into her fist. She wasn't used to using so much chakra in one fight. Usually, one hit was all it took. "Don't underestimate me you sadistic fuck!" Yatsuko darted towards him, Hidan slipped from her strike with a crazed laugh. An enraged cry escaped Yatsukos lips as her punch landed against a stone pillar, crumbling it to dust. Tears of frustration began to build in the corner of her eyes as she glared over at Hidan with gritted teeth.

'Woh-oooh, I bet that would've hurt." Hidan mocked, Yatsuko clenched her jaw as she glared over at him. "Too bad you can't aim for shit."

"Damn you! I'll kill you!" She screamed before taking another failed swing at him.

"You weren't exaggerating about the whole, turning mountains to dust thing huh?" Kisame stated flatly. Yatsuko smirked, though she didn't have time to look at her 'audience' she knew they hadn't expected her to last so long. Hidan could say whatever he wanted too, Yatsuko brought her A- game. Even if she lost this, she could die knowing she had gone out a fighter.

Hidan appeared behind her with a flash. To slow. Yatsuko had been too fucking slow to stop him as he grabbed her fist. How could she be so stupid? She had already known he was faster then she thought, he had defeated her once before. Yatsuko managed to strike him in the gut with her knee, but Hidan grunted but remained mostly unphased as he brought her hand to her lips. Yatsuko slapped him with her free hand before he ran his tongue across her raw, bloodied knuckles. Yatsukos heart dropped as he released her and slank into one of the circles he had just drawn.

In an instant, his skin had turned black and white. Once again it was as though Yatsuko was staring at the face of death itself. Hidan cackled as he leered over at her. Yatsuko had failed again, it took everything in her not to crumble in defeat. She glared at the silver-haired man as he pulled the same long black needle he had used against her last time he had gotten her with his weird curse.

"It's over now, _onna_. You were kinda a pain in the ass, I thought I told you not to fight back." Yatsuko cringed in pain as Hidan drove the needle slightly into his outer thigh "We're going to take our time with this part too." He said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Stop toying with her, you're stupid ritual is to damn long, to begin with. Get this over with already so I can collect my winnings." Kakuzu criticized.

Yatsuko clenched her fist as she glanced over her shoulder at the group had been watching her up until this point. She didn't want to admit defeat, Yatsuko still hadn't proven herself. This fight wasn't over, not yet. Yatsuko wasn't going to lose to him, not this time. What had changed, there had to be something that caused this. All Yatsuko had to do was find out what that was and change it back.

Most of the fight had been a fast-paced romp about the room now he was completely stationary. He had her blood, that was one condition that Yatsuko was already aware of. His appearance had changed again, though that seemed more of an after effect than a cause. What else did she know, what else was the same as last time? As her hues flashed desperately across the floor, Yatsuko began to notice a multitude of blood-red symbols littering the ground. Just like the one Hidan was standing in now, just like the one he wore around his neck. It seemed odd to attempt to draw so many of these, especially since he used his own blood to make them.

"Are you ready to feel the ecstasy of pain together once more. I'm sorry I won't have a chance to fuck you before you die. I suppose Jashin was in need of a virgin sacrifice." Hidan laughed as he began to push the needle through another portion upper thigh. Yatsuko felt pain stinging her once more, but did her best to ignore it.

Yatsuko jolted toward him elbow first throwing her full weight into it. As his feet left circle his skin immediately returned to normal. Yatsukos heart fluttered while giving him a firm kick to the ground. Yatsuko sighed, thankfully her hunch about the symbol had been correct. Hidan began to shift and crack his bone back into place once more, she narrowed her eyes before leaping over him.

"You bitch_" He started, but Yatsuko didn't wait for him to finish. Yatsuko glowered down at him as pressed her foot firmly on the center of his neck. She watched him with a smirk as he went to punch her leg. Yatsuko grabbed both of his arms before they had a chance to strike her. She smirked down at him as she pressed her foot even firmer into his throat. Hidan tried to speak, but it only came out as stifled gasps and gurgles. With a firm tug, she tore his arm from its socket. She lifted her foot from his neck allowing Hidans screams filled the cavern along with the sound of his muscle and bone splitting and cracking. Yatsuko couldn't help but smirk. Never had she been so satisfied with inflicting this much pain on someone. Hidan deserved this, Yatsuko felt on the verge of laughter as his second arm popped from its socket.

"Agh! You fucking cun_"

"Enough." Yatsuko released Hidans dislocated arms as she turned her attention to Pein. Hidan groaned slightly until Yatsuko also removed her weight from his throat. "It seemed Deidara was telling the truth about you. You have shown me your worth." Yatsuko let out a sigh of relief as she allowed herself to collapse to her knees beside Hidans hindered form. "I will allow you to leave to compound as long as you have at least one other associate with you. In return must complete any missions I send you on, no objections." Yatsuko nodded, still stunned by her apparent victory. She glanced over at Hidan who was still struggling to sit up. "As long as you do as I tell you, we shall have no problems. Don't think of yourself as a 'prisoner' or 'slave' anymore. You're an associate now, don't make me regret this." Yatsuko nodded, her jaw slightly dropped in confusion. She has actually done it.

"That fucking hurt." Hidan groaned, "You bitch." He added shortly. Yatsuko glared down at him for a moment before her lips cracked into a smirk.

"I... thought... you liked... pain." Yatsuko retorted in between her shallow breaths. Hidan growled at her, as he readjusted his mangled arms. She cringed slightly at the sickening way his ars looked and the disturbing cracking that accompanied his adjustments.

"What are you fucking retarded?" He laughed, some blood sputtering from his lips. Hidan spat a mouthful of blood on the ground before wiping the back of his hand across his lips. "I only like it when I feel the pain of others. That's true fucking ecstasy." Yatsuko watched in shock as Hidan managed to stand, he turned from Yatsuko with a huff before he began to stumble from the room.

"You stupid fuck, I lost 10,000 Ryo because you couldn't beat a little girl." Kakuzu scolded. Yatsukos' chest continued to heave as a satisfied smirk played across her lips. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan growled as he hobbled past the group. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

"Hah! Hidan-senpai was beaten by a girl~" Tobi mocked as he made his way towards her. Yatsuko began to force herself up when she was greeted by a hand covered in thick black leather. She glanced up at the man with the orange mask before reluctantly placing her hand in his. "Yatsu-chan you're incredible, you should let me take you out for some dango! You know as congratulations!" He exclaimed. It was both flattering and strange to be spoken to like this by Tobi. However, going on a date was the absolute last thing on her mind. She ripped her hand from Tobis', thankfully he didn't seem to notice or care. "I can't believe you actually beat him, I hope I never have to fight you. It was scary the way you just tore his arms from their sockets. Pop! Crack! It was like you were breaking a twig!" Yatsuko offered him an awkward smile in response that hadn't been her proudest moment. She could almost feel Deidaras glare drilling a hole through them both. As Yatsuko approached the remaining members, she couldn't help but notice they each looked somewhat stunned.

"Impressive," Itachi stated plainly, she stopped at his side allowing herself to grin at his compliment. "Not only were your attacks powerful you were able to think on your feet. Brains and brawn are a deadly mix." Yatsuko blushed as she bowed her head to him slightly. Deidara sucked his teeth before crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Thank you, Itachi-san," Yatsuko said, bowing her head slightly. "It's been a while since I've had a fight like that." Her heart was still pounding through her rib cage.

"I'm impressed, girl. I must say I never expected you to be so ruthless." Sasori added, "I guess you may not be completely useless after all." Yatsuko turned her head from him, not wanting to acknowledge the backhanded compliment.

"You should get your own room. No point in keep you cramped together with Deidara any longer." Pein said sternly, Yatsuko only nodded in response "Deidara let her pick a room, I'm sure you'd prefer in the block nearest you. There are plenty of others around your skill level, you are easily replaced. Do not forget that Yatsuko." The blonde shinobi scowled at Peins request. If Deidara had any real reservations Yatsuko would never know. He merely pursed his lips as he left the room not even glancing back to see inf Yatsuko was trailing behind.

* * *

"I guess this one is as good as any..." Yatsuko said trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. Was he mad? She hadn't done anything wrong, Yatsuko felt foolish thinking Deidara would've actually been proud of her victory. A sigh slipped from her lips as she glanced around at the thick layer of dirt and grime that surrounded them "Needs a bit of cleaning, but I guess I should be happy to get my own space again." Yatsuko let out a nervous laugh as she watched the scowling Deidara inspect her new sleeping quarters.

"I don't see why you didn't just pick the room next to mine. This one is so far away. I won't be able to stop any of those creeps from getting to you." Yatsuko sighed, it seemed he still wanted to 'protect' her "I'm in no rush to have you leave..." He said while sitting on the bed causing a waft of dust to fill the air. Yatsukos cheeks burned red, did Deidara not want her sleeping in filth or was there a better reason?

"Well, I thought you might like some space. We are just 'friends after all." His dark lined eyes shot up at her with a sharp glare. "No, I'm sorry 'friends' isn't right. I believe you said 'acquaintances.'"

Deidara jolted to his feet without so much as a word. Yatsuko took a step back as he approached her. With each step he made towards her, her cheeks grew increasingly warmer. Yatsuko pressed her back against the filth covered wall as Deidara placed his fingers under her chin coaxing her half lidded eyes to him. His gaze softened before he pulled her towards him desperately in for a kiss.

Yatsuko felt tears of frustration well in her eyes. He had just spent the entire day denying his relationship with her. He hadn't even praised her after she defeated Hidan. Fuck, he hadn't even bothered to help her up. Yet when they were alone, he still had the balls to do stuff like this? Who the fuck did he think he was? If he had feelings for her, then there was no real reason to keep them hidden any longer. The truth was out, well most of it was. Yatsuko wondered if he afraid of being mocked?

Whether it was adrenaline or anger, Yatsuko would never know for sure. She roughly gripped the collar of his shirt, holding him close to her. She ran her tongue along his lip before nipping and sucking on his bottom lip hungrily. This wasn't a submission, she needed him to see that. Deidara lips curved into a smirk against hers as he slid his hands up her body. A stifled moan slipped through her lips as he tried shifting his hands into her pants.

"No," Yatsuko demanded before pushing him to the wall and fervently kissing him once more. Deidara moaned deeply into her mouth at her sudden forcefulness. A wild grin tugged at the corners of Yatsukos lips as her digits brushed against his bulge. She continued to kiss him deeply while still grazing her hand along his imprint. The small gasps and moans spilling from his lips were almost enough to make her lose her self to him.

"Don't tease me, hmm." He snarled before flipping her into the wall once more. He ran his fingers along her thigh causing Yatsuko to wince slightly "Yatsu?" He asked as her small frame crumbled slightly under his touch "Yatsuko?" His voice sounded unhinged "Are you ok?" Deidara brushed the hair from her eyes, Yatsuko gave him a soft smile.

"I'm fine Dei... I guess adrenaline just got the better of me... Can I sleep in your room? I don't think I have the energy to clean all of this right now." He nodded, a small scowl playing at his lips. Yatsuko knew he was annoyed having to leave things off where they did. Was it wrong that it made her feel good knowing for once Deidara was the one left wanting more? Well, he wasn't the only one, but still. The two walked in silence as they returned to his room. Yatsuko felt the heat leave her heat and loins as the entered the room. Her body had begun to ache from the impact of battle. She refrained from groaning as she lay down in his bed and shut her eyes. Yatsuko fell asleep before Deidara had even crawled into bed with her.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: First time writing a long ass fight scene like that I think it turned out well hope you guys feel the same. As always I love to hear from you ass, thank you for the reviews and continued support.)**_


	17. Caution

_**(A/N)This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

It was becoming increasingly difficult to calm her nerves. Yatsuko glanced up at Deidara as he absentmindedly traced his fingers along the curves of her body. This hadn't been what set her on edge, his advances were nothing new. Yatsuko had long since grown accustomed to his possessive touch. In fact, she mostly enjoyed them herself. She shut her eyes tightly hoping to just will her cares away.

Two weeks had passed since her battle with Hidan. Two weeks since she had become an official 'associate' of the Akatsuki. What that job actually intended was almost as murky as things were between Deidara and herself. A small sigh slipped from her tight lips causing Deidara to glance up at her.

"Are you nervous?" He asked resting his hand on her waist. Yatsuko looked up at him, her lips cracking into a thin smile. In reality, Yatsuko was more than nervous, she was absolutely terrified. "You shouldn't worry I'm sure you'll do fine with whatever they have you doing, hmm." He said while tracing his fingers along the waist of her pants.

"Hey, Dei?" Yatsuko asked, grasping his hand tightly in hers, his mischievous grin melted in an instant with a small groan. Yatsuko ignored him, "You never told me about the Akatsuki..." The blond threw his head back with an even more exasperated groan. "I have no idea what I should expect."

"Do we really have to talk about this now, hmm?" He asked while leaning in to kiss her. Yatsuko blocked his face with her hand, glaring over at him slightly.

"Yes, we do! I've been here for months, and you haven't told me any of the stuff you promised you would. You kept saying you couldn't and all this other bullshit. I'm supposed to head out on my first mission in an hour, and I don't even know what the Akatsuki is trying to accomplish."

"You don't need to know anything, hmm," Deidara said stubbornly.

"Whether I need to or not isn't the point!' She snapped, " I want to know, it's your fault I'm involved in this mess, to begin with." Deidara narrowed his eyes up at her.

"Fine!" He relented, Yatsuko stared intently. After all, this time being here she was finally going know for sure just how bad this organization was. Deidara sighed as he brought Yatsuko under his arm "Now don't be mad," Her eyes narrowed, Deidara stroked her hair gently before continuing "The truth is I don't really know or care what the Akatsuki does."

"What the hell do you mean 'you don't know!'" Yatsuko shouted slapping her palm against his chest. Deidaras' lips pressed together into a thin line as he tightened his grip on her, in a failed attempt to ease her anger. She lowered her eyebrows at him, pushing her hand through her hair with a groan.

"I mean I have no clue, hmm," Deidara said, crossing her arms across his exposed chest. "It's not important to me. Besides it's not as though I was given much choice in the matter of joining, hmm." He stated bitterly.

"Oh?" Yatsuko glared, "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about any of this?"She scolded.

"I don't know! It didn't seem like something you needed to know, alright?" Deidara barked, slamming his fist into the bed. Yatsuko stared at him, wide-eyed and frozen. The blonde sighed, shaking his head slightly. He dropped his hands to his side with a drawn-out sigh, "Not that it matters, but the Akatsuki approached me not too long after I left Iwagakure." He groaned slightly, it was apparent this wasn't a story he liked telling "To make money after I left I used my skills as an artist to make some cash_."

"Oh so you were a terrorist for hire is what you're saying?" Yatsuko said hotly. Of course, she had already suspected as much. "So you blew people up for money?" Her lips pursed slightly as she continued to glare at him.

"Yeah, people, buildings you name it I destroyed it." He said with an irritated sigh. "No different than how you'd go kill innocent people for Onoki or the village so stop acting so high and mighty. Hmmph, anyway it caught the attention of Pein, and he sent Sasori-no-danna, Kisame-danna, and Itachi-danna after me." Though he regarded all three with respectful titles his discontent for Itachi was stronger than ever. "They requested I join, I refused. They wouldn't take no for an answer. Itachi-danna..." He turned his face from her, his cheeks growing red. "Ugh we fought, and that bastard won."

"Is that why you hate Itachi-san so much?" Yatsuko asked tilting her head slightly.

"It's that and so much more...You weren't there, you didn't see the look he gave me that day. He thinks he's better than me, he thinks me and my art are insignificant. I despise that man, hmm." Yatsuko sighed at his outburst. Of course, his reason for disliking Itachi would be so arbitrary. "Did Pein give you any sort of clue what type of mission it's going to be?" Yatsuko shook her head, a knot of anxiety in her stomach worsening by the second. Pein had told her little besides when to leave. He didn't even say who her partner or partners would be.

"I should get ready to go, I'm supposed to meet them soon," Yatsuko said as she began to sit up, Deidara pressed his hand gently against the center of her chest, urging her to stay.

"Not yet, hmm." Deidara breathed as he pressed himself on top of her, "Just give me five more minutes." He pressed his face to the nape of her exposed neck, nuzzling her for a moment before gently beginning to bite and suck at her soft, creamy flesh. A moan slipped from her lips as she motioned to push him away. He was trying to mark her as his own, she couldn't allow that. Yatsukos eyes shot open as Deidara pinned her arms over her head. She pressed her thighs together, as much as she hated it she wanted him.

"Deidara," A small gasp slipped through as he ran his hands up her shirt. "That's enough, I really should leave now." She pressed her hands weakly against his bare chest.

"Why fight it, hmm? Your actions and words don't match up Yatsu." She glared at him, he had some nerve saying that to her, "You tell me to stop and yet," Deidara pushed her shirt and bra from her plump breast before cupping it firmly in his hand. Yatsuko let another moan escape as the mouth in his palm teased her peak. Her face burned as hot as her loins, but now wasn't the time for this. "You make that face when I touch you there. I want to see what face you make when I touch you, here hmm." He began slipping his hand down to the waist of her pants. The mouth in his hand leaving a slick trail of saliva in its wake.

"I said enough!" She snapped firmly while shoving Deidara from her partially nude form. Yatsuko sat up, quickly straightening herself out. Deidara seemed to sit back in his bed, taken aback by what had just happened.

"What?" He asked dumbly. Yatsuko sighed while stepping into her shoes. She glanced at him from over her shoulder.

"We can't keep doing this you know... We aren't dating, fuck according to you we aren't even friends. That is what you told everyone, wasn't it? Its what you continue to say to them. I'm sick of being treated like some...like some dirty little secret of yours." Deidara sat there, his jaw had dropped slightly. Yatsuko scoffed taking advantage of his shock and left.

Yatsuko was unsure what she had hoped to accomplish, but it felt good to deny him his conquest over her for once. Maybe she was more hurt by his denial of their relationship then she would've liked to admit. After all, the cards were all on the table now. Everyone in the Akatsuki knew they had at least known each other, why did he feel the need to continue to downplay there involvement? Was it such a humiliating thing being tethered to her?

Maybe Yatsuko was just tasting freedom for the first time in a long time. Perhaps she wanted to show Deidara that she didn't need him the way she used too. Whatever her reasons had been for rejecting his advances Yatsuko hated herself for still caring about him...Too much. She hated herself even more for wanting to turn back into his room and let him have his way with her. Whatever Deidara was feeling was now the least of her worries.

Yatsuko paced towards the hideouts exit where Pein had instructed her to meet her partner. Each step filled her with more dread, knowing her luck it would be a mission to assassinate a temple full of priests with Kakuzu and Hidan. Her best case scenario would be a task with Itachi and Kisame. Undoubtedly whatever that was it wouldn't be completely unbearable. Still, it was the nature of these missions that had her the most worried. Sure Yatsuko had killed before on assassination missions, but something about this felt different. She fingered the intact metal of her Iwagakure headband that she still wore around her neck. She really was a missing-nin now. The Bingo book that was once filled with lies about her almost felt as though they were premonitions now.

"Yatsu-chan there you are!~" A males excited voice sang. Yatsuko looked up from her thought only to be greeted by the young man in the spiraled orange mask. Her cheeks flushed red as he began to run towards her. What the hell was this guys problem, why was he continuing to address her so informally? Yatsuko found it hard to believe Pein would ever want the Akatsukis name even remotely tied to someone so...immature.

"Erm... Hello." Yatsuko said shyly. Of course, she remembered him from her fight. He was the guy who helped her up after battling against Hidan. For whatever reason, his name seemed just beyond her grasp. "I'm sorry, but_" She started before Tobi pressed his black-gloved hand to her mouth, promptly silencing her. Her face grew warm, a familiar mix of anger and embarrassment pulsed through her. Yatsukos hand crept into an involuntary fist as she glared at him slightly. Tobi seemed unphased by her obvious irritation as he continued to press his hand to her mouth.

"Oh! How rude of me, we've never been properly introduced have we?" Yatsukos' eyebrow quirked over her narrowed eyes at his statement. Rude. Yes, rude seemed to be an excellent way to describe him. Rude, flashy and... "I asked Deidara-senpai to introduce me to you after that amazing fight, but he just stole you away like a thief in the night. I bet he wanted to do naughty things with you didn't he?" Yatsukos face flushed red as the orange masked man burst into a laugh at his own crude excuse for what she could only assume was his idea of a joke.

"I don't know_."

"Oh! My names Tobi by the way!" He cut her off, slapping his arm over her shoulder. "We're going to be partners on your very first mission. Aren't you excited? Yay!" Yatsuko watched from the corner of her eye chewing her bottom lip slightly, unsure what to make of his erratic and manic behavior. Excited wasn't exactly the word she'd use to describe herself right now "I bet everyone else is sick with envy." He said under his breath.

"What was that sir_" He pressed his gloved palm over her mouth once more. This time Yatsuko scowled before taking a forceful step back from him. Tobi didn't seem to notice or care.

"No, no, no Yatsu-chan don't call me 'sir'! Didn't you just hear me to you, my names Tobi! Hmmm, you're a little slow aren't you?" He laughed, Yatsuko narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not an official member either see?" Tobi forcefully shoved both hands into her line of vision. She held up her arms, making sure to keep the eccentric man at a distance. Was she really supposed to travel alone with this weirdo?

"Uhm... nice gloves?" Yatsuko muttered nervously.

"What? Well, yes they are thank you for noticing, but what?!" Tobi waved his fingers in front of her frantically, "Look no ring!" He exclaimed as though that should've been something that made sense to her. Her cheeks flushed once more. Deidara was right, Tobi had zero tact.

"Oh..." Yatsuko glanced to the floor not sure what Tobi meant from his. Was he indicating he was single to her once again? She sighed sharply. This guy just couldn't take a hint, could he? "I don't see what your marital status has to do with anything Tobi..."

"What? Bhahaa! That's a silly thing to say Yatsu-chan." Tobi guffawed as he brought his hands up to cover his 'mouth' dramatically. "Of course you know about the rings! You can't be an official member without one."

Yatsuko merely shrugged at this revelation, she didn't really care about becoming a 'full member' nearly as much as Tobi seemed to. Tobi continued to ramble on about how he wished he could get a ring, Yatsuko ignored him a small groan slipping from her lips. The only thing she wanted to know has how long she'd be stuck traveling with this guy.

"I'm not interested in becoming a full member, " Yatsuko sighed, hoping it would be enough to shut him up. "I'm just happy I can leave the compound now." Tobi gasped, clasping the sides of his head in an exaggerated manner. Yatsuko clenched her jaw, she was beginning to wonder if this guy was just mocking her or something.

"What? Oh well, I guess that's good news for me. After all, I wouldn't ever want to fight for a spot against you." Tobi said Yatsuko glared up at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"What does it matter, just get a ring and become a member. I feel like you're complicating things." She snapped, her patience had already worn thin.

"You don't just 'get a ring' Yatsu-chan. There can only be 10 members at a time. There are only ten rings." Yatsuko paused as she mentally ran through all the members. At this point, she was reasonably sure she had met everyone.

"Tobi... There are only nine members." Tobi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yatsu-chan didn't Deidara-senpai teach you anything?" A bolt of anger flashed through her as she clenched her fists at his increasingly grating attitude. "Well either that or maybe you're just dumb..." His voice trailed off.

"Hey! I'm not the dumb one here!" Yatsuko barked, " It's not my fault Deidara or the others haven't told me one thing about Akatsuki!"

"Ohhh! I see, so when you kicked Hidan-senpais butt that what the first time you even met everyone?" Yatsuko gave him a small nod, " Why didn't you just tell me silly? That was so cool, I'm not surprised Deidara-senpai would have such an awesome girlfriend." Her cheeks flushed again at his offhanded comment. Had he not heard Deidara adamantly deny any involvement with her?

"We're not dating..." She muttered, flustered as the words left her lips.

"Hah! Yatsu-chan, why is your face all red." Tobi poked her cheek, only causing her flush to worsen, she slapped his hand away. Tobi dodged her assault last minute with a small whine. "Well, I guess even if you aren't dating him you must still like him. Sasori-senpai was explaining to me how you two have an intimate relationship_."

"No! No, it's nothing like that.." Yatsuko stuttered out, though it was a blatant lie. She took a hard gulp, before casting her gaze downwards from the faceless man "Let's just talk about something else Tobi..." She grunted weakly "Like where is this mission, what are we supposed to do?"

"Uh, uh, uh Yatsu-chan. I don't want you to call me 'sir,' but you still shouldn't be so informal with me. If you really think about it, technically I'm your senpai now. In fact, you should call us all senpai from now on!" The word struck a chord with her. Senpai. The last person she had called that was Deidara, there was no way she would ever give that title to this moron or anyone else for that matter.

"You can think about it that way if you want, either way, that's not going to happen. Got it, Tobi?" Yatsuko said sharply as far as she was concerned he didn't deserve any respect. He should've been happy she wasn't calling him Tobi-chan, though knowing him he's probably like that. Tobi seemed to sulk for a moment before perking up once again. She cut him off before he had a chance to speak. "Speaking of being informal, I never once gave you permission to call me Yatsu-chan."

"Whaaa? I thought you liked being called Yatsu-chan!" Tobi whined, thrusting his finger towards he chest. "You let Deidara-senpai call you that!"

"Actually he just calls me Yatsu now_."

"Yatsu isn't as cute!" He protested. Yatsuko covered her flushed cheeks with her hands. "Ya-chan is even cuter don't you think?"

"What?"

"Yeah, Ya-chan suits you much better. If you let Senpai call you that you shouldn't have any problem with me calling you Ya-chan." She cringed at the new and unwanted nickname. Ya-chan? What was she a baby? "Besides it's not like you guys have a special relationship or anything right?" He asked in an annoyingly prying voice.

"That isn't the point Tobi_."

"I mean now both you and Deidara-senpai have denied it." He continued over her with a casual shrug. Yatsukos fists began to shake as she glared at him with a tight-lipped smile. "I guess it must be true that you two really aren't dating then huh?" Tobi poked the mark Deidara had left on her neck with a soft chuckle. Yatsuko swiftly pushed him away from her

"What are you doing?!" She barked.

"Doing? I'm not doing anything Ya-chan!" Tobi asked with a waggle. Yatsuko lowered her eyebrows over her narrowed eyes.

"Ugh you know what, call me whatever you want, I don't care." Tobi jumped into the air with a raised fist. It had become crystal clear why Deidara and the other members seemed to think of Tobi as little more than an annoying gnat. Yatsuko took a deep breath trying to lower her heart rate.

"Oh, and to answer your question from before Ya-chan we have a ways to go before we rendezvous with the others," Tobi said followed by a long whistle.

"The others?" Yatsuko asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Tobi let out a deep, melodramatic sigh as he shook his head slightly.

"Ya-chan it's a good thing you're so cute cause you certainly don't seem very smart." Yatsuko clenched her fists at his statement, there was no way she could let herself beat this guy to death so early into their mission. No matter how strong the urge to kill him became, she had to fight it. It was impossible to tell if this guy just loved riling people up or if he really was a complete and utter moron. Either way, he was acting like a real dickhead. At this point, a mission with Kakuzu and Hidan almost seemed preferable.

"Tobi... " Yatsuko said through gritted teeth, "Please just tell me what we're supposed to do. Pein-sama only told me to meet my partner at the entrance and that they would fill me in on the rest."

"Oh!" Tobi said while bringing his hands together with a loud clap. "That's right Pein-sama did tell me I'd have to let you know what we were supposed to do. Whoopsie!" He chuckled apologetically. Yatsuko stiffened as he pulled her under his arm once more. "Alright, alright! Ya-chan I'll fill you in now." He leaned his masked face closer to her ear as they continued to walk. "You see, we have to steal some blueprints from Ishigakure. I'm sorry you must be so disappointed that it's just a boring reconnaissance mission. The other team will execute a plan of action based on the plans we steal." Yatsuko sighed feeling greatly relieved that it seemed unlikely she would have to kill anyone on this mission. "Hey, Ya-chan?"

"Yeah?" She asked calmly, suddenly feeling much better about the day.

"Whats that?" Tobi asked as he poked the fresh mark Deidara had left on her neck once more. Yatsukos' face burned red as she slapped her hand over her neck. "It looks like some sort of bruise. How could you even get a bruise there? Let me see, do you need first aid already?"

"It-it's nothing! I'm fine let's just get going..." She stuttered, he really must've been a complete moron to ask something like that. Thankfully Tobi seemed satisfied with this answer and asked nothing else on that subject.

* * *

"Yaaaaa-chaaaaan~" Tobi called, irritatingly breaking the silence once more. Yatsuko groaned it was as though he were completely unable to walk silently. It seemed every five minutes there was something else he wanted to bother her about. Each thing more imbecilic than the last. "Are, you ignoring me?" The masked man energetically jumped in front of her. Yatsuko stepped around him with a deep sigh. "Ya-chan, it's rude to ignore people especially your senpai!" He said with a hmmph.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You aren't my senpai. What could you possibly need to pester me about now Tobi?" She groaned, Tobi huffed before crossing his arms over his chest. Before he answered, he stubbornly turned his head from her.

"Well, if you ask me like that I kinda don't want to tell you anymore." Yatsuko rolled her eyes, whoever this guy was he acting like an imbecilic child. How dare he expect her to look to him as he senior.

"I guess it's not that important then." She said through gritted teeth.

"Wahhh! Ya-chan why are you so mean! It is important I swear." He whined.

"Oh important like that stone you forced me to look at ten minutes ago."

"No! It's even more important than that! I promise!" He insisted Yatsuko rubbed her temples in an attempt to quell her growing headache. Anything was more critical then the phallic rock Tobi had froced her to look at.

"Well, what is it then?" She demanded. "If it's so important then you should know better than to act like a foolish child and play games." Tobi crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"It looks to me like there's a storm coming in." He said while gesturing upwards. "I was wondering if you knew of anywhere we could take shelter around here, so we can wait it out. It looks like it's going to be a nasty one..." Tobi gestured up to the sky which was quickly growing dark from the invading ominous clouds. Yatsukos heart skipped a beat, as she looked towards the darkened sky her world fell away. "Ya-chan?" Tobi asked, his hand gripping her arm had pulled her back to reality. She froze, blinking at him for a moment. This wasn't the time to crumble.

"You're seriously asking me?" Yatsuko sighed, bringing her fingers up to rub the temples of her head gently once more. "Tobi, I've never been here in my life. How much further do we have left anyway? Maybe we can outrun the storm if we pick up our pace."

"30 kilometers or so." He said offhandedly.

"What?! We've already walked so much, ugh we aren't even halfway done." She groaned.

"We should split up and find a place to take shelter. This one going to be a doozy! Ooo see right there another lightning strike, it's getting close Ya-chan. We better hurry, we don't want to be caught out in that. We could get zapped." Tobi poked her stomach swiftly "Bzzzzz!"

Yatsuko froze for a moment as terror seized her. She quickly flickered her eyes away from the fast-approaching storm as she gave Tobi a sharp nod not even caring he had just jabbed her belly. He was right if they split up they would cover more ground. Surely they find shelter quicker than searching together. She could scold him once they were somewhere safe.

"Alright, Tobi good plan, if one of us finds something we should use a whistle or something since_" Yatsuko stopped talking when she realized Tobi had already taken off. "Damn that guy!" She shouted before punching a large dent into a nearby tree causing birds to swiftly fluttered from the home she had so rudely disturbed. "Oh, whoops," Yatsuko muttered before quickly going to find shelter herself.

She felt a certain sense of de ja vu as she leaped through the dense emerald canopy of leaves. It almost felt like that day all those months ago where she had stumbled across Deidara. Yatsuko sighed. If she hadn't been caught in that storm all those years ago, then maybe everything would be different. Perhaps she wouldn't have fallen so madly and obsessivly in love with him if he hadn't saved her that day. Who knows maybe Deidara wouldn't have blown up the village. It didn't matter anymore, Yatsuko had no time to live in a world of what ifs. She paused as a few droplets of rain began to pelt her face. Yatsukos stomach dropped as she quickly hopped down from the tree. She took a shaky breath, hoping the storm would remain only rain.

"Dammit, Yatsuko keep it together. It's nothing to fall apart over." She muttered to herself, giving her cheeks some light smacks. Yatsukos knees buckled out from under her as a loud rumble of thunder filled the air, followed immediately by a sharp crack of lightning. She shook her head sharply, this was ridiculous. Yatsuko couldn't allow herself to crumble over a silly fear she had picked up as a child. She began to stand but froze as the sky lit up once more.

It was stupid to be acting this way! Yatsuko thought as she slowly brought her legs up to her chest. This was supposed to be a time to prove herself. Yatsuko trembled slightly, letting out a weak sob as she pressed her head to her knees. She gripped her legs tightly with her arms. This was pathetic... She was pathetic.

"Yatsuko!" A voice called through the pounding rain. Yatsuko remained frozen, her face in her knees. "Yatsuko!" It wasn't until a strong hand gripped her shoulder that Yatsuko glanced up weakly. Her bottom lip quivered slightly at the sight of Tobi standing over her. "Are you hurt, can you stand?" It was odd, this man looked like Tobi, but he sounded jarringly different. When she opened her mouth to speak another loud rumble filled the air. A small whimper fell from her lips as she threw her face to her knees once more. Without a moment's hesitation, Tobi brought her into his unexpectedly strong arms.

"Tobi I_" She stuttered. He pulled her closer to his chest, causing her cheeks to flush red. "I-I-I'm fine, I can walk. I'm sorry I must've_." Yatsuko began to ramble, but Tobi cut her off by lightly pressing a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry Yatsuko, I found an abandoned house not too far from here. Don't be scared." Yatsuko pressed her cheek against the drenched cotton shirt that clung to his chest. This was humiliating, of all people it was Tobi who she was relying on. Tobi was the one who was seeing Yatsuko at her weakest. Another bolt flashed across the sky causing her to turn her face in towards him.

"Dammit..." She mumbled to herself. Each sign of thunder or lightning sent her gripping at Tobi. He remained shockingly composed, not stopping for one second. Even Tobi could compose himself better than her. Yatsuko hated herself for being so weak. She also hated to admit that Tobi was proving himself to be oddly comforting.

"Don't worry, look the house is straight ahead. We can get you dried off and check you for injuries. " Yatsuko cracked her eyes open and stared at the small abandoned hut that lay in the distance. It wasn't much, but it looked as magnificent as a palace to her.

Tobi managed the door open while still holding her in one arm. Once they were through the threshold, he shut the door behind them before gingerly placing her down on her own two feet. Yatsukos legs continued to tremble, as she took a shaky step forward. She crumbled back into him for a moment. He gripped her shoulder tightly, keeping her on her feet.

"Yatsuko." His stern voice broke through her thoughts, she glanced up at him slightly dazed. "Are you alright?" She nodded weakly in response before taking a few stumbling steps away from him. Yatsuko sighed as she brushed her fingers across a dust-covered dresser. Tobi had really come through in finding a place to take shelter. Yatsuko had underestimated him, just how all the others had underestimated her.

"Thank you," Yatsuko said softly, her voice getting caught in her throat sightly.

"What happened were you hurt?" Tobi asked his voice had completely lost it's irritatingly cheerful edge. He sounded austere, nothing like the man who had been pointing out genitalia-shaped rock structures only hours earlier. Yatsuko sighed bring a hand up to cover her clearly embarrassed face. This wasn't something she ever talked about with anyone. It was a source of great humiliation for her.

"It's nothing." She forced out while glancing to the ground. "I'm fine, I'm sorry for burdening you like that. It won't happen again." Yatsuko said, slumping her shoulders slightly.

"That wasn't nothing. If you aren't hurt then something must've happened to scare you like that. I doubt you would just collapse for no reason!" He grabbed her shoulders forcing his focus to himself once more. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room causing Yatsuko to cringe despite her best efforts. Her gaze met Tobis expressionless orange mask before dropping to his feet. "Lightning? Is that what scared you?" He asked Yatsuko glared at the floor not wanting to answer. "There no shame of being scared of something that can kill you."

"Where I come from there is shame in being scared of anything," Yatsuko said bitterly, brushing his hands from her shoulders weakly. "We're supposed to be as rigid and unmoving as the stone itself." She pressed her back to the wooden wall, her head slumped in regret. "In Iwagakure, fear is just another word for weakness."

"Don't be stupid, no it's not." He said sharply, pressing himself to the wall beside her. "Besides, you're one of us now Yatsuko. More importantly, you and I are partners right now. Partners help each other, let me help you." Yatsuko turned her face away from him. This was too much, one second he was acting like an idiot the next he was like this? What the hell was this guys' deal? He was impossible to get a read on. Did he have a split personality or something?

"Uhm... It's not something you can help Tobi. It's been this way for years. Something bad happened when I was younger... It happened during a storm like this. It's so dumb, but I guess it scares me to this day." Yatsuko said with a weak laugh, she glanced over at Tobi who seemed to be listening intently.

"You can tell me if you want."

"I-it's really embarrassing." She said, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sure I've done worse." Yatsukos tight lips cracked into a smile, "I won't tell anyone it that's what you're worried about." Tobi extended his hand to her. "Pinky promise." Yatsuko narrowed her eyes skeptically at him for a moment before linking her pinky with his for a moment.

"Well like I said it happened a long time ago. I had only just become a chunin back then." She said with a nervou laugh, "Six years... So much has happened since then, it feels like so long ago..." Her voice trailed off for a moment, Yatsuko shook her head slightly. "Sorry I'll try and keep it short. It was my first mission outside of Iwagakure, I had already completed a few C-Ranks as a Genin, so I was... Over-confident I guess. It was to the Land of Lightning all we had to do was guard some old man. He was some rich investor or something, I don't remember."

"You must've been young at the time, how many people were on your squad."

"It was just three of us. Me, my elder brother Tetsu and Deidara. Dei was the most experienced at the time. He usually did work for the explosion corp, but he was a Jounin, and the village was desperate for shinobi to do missions at the time" Yatsuko sighed, her lips holding a thin smile "My parents had been off fighting against Sunagakure for most of my childhood, that was the case for almost everyone in the village. By the end of the war, almost everyone in Iwagakure had lost at least one member of their family."

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Did you lose our family?" Yatsukos mouth dropped, she hadn't thought about her parents for years.

"Yes, both of my parents died right before the end of the war... " Tobi continued to listen patiently. "It's ok I was already 16 at the time, Tetsu was 19 we were plenty grown to take care of ourselves. Dei lost both of his parents when he was still a kid... I aplogise I' getting off track again. The main thing is I was reckless, and it almost got myself and my teammates killed." Yatsuko glared at the floor. "We were traveling through the woods since the asshole had lied about the fact he was being hunted by a group of rogue ninja. Dei was trying to avoid conflict, we took to the trees for cover... Tetsu was carrying the old man, he was going on ahead to find somewhere safe. Deidara and I weren't far behind, I can still feel the branches wiping across my face... I can still taste the rain... I spotted an enemy Dei ordered I ignore him and follow Tetsu. I was mad... He had done something earlier that day I don't remember what it was stupid. I didn't listen to him, as my feet touched the branch an indescribable pain pulsed through me. I know it was only for a second, but it felt like an eternity. I thought my flesh was going to melt around from my bone. Dei he... He grabbed me, I don't know what he did, but he managed to pull me from the shock. He saved my life... I just know that if it weren't for Deidara, I'd be dead today."

"Is that why you love him?" Tobi asked while pushing himself from the wall. Yatsuko cheeks flushed, how could he be comfortable being so direct with her?

"I-I never said I loved him." Yatsuko stuttered.

"Is that why you feel obliged to listen to everything he says?" Tobis sharp line of questioning left Yatsuko wanting to crumble. "To let him claim you as his own." Tobi pressed his finger to the mark on her neck.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered, shoving his hand away roughly.

"He saves your life once, and now you'll owe him until the day you die? Is that how it really is between you guys? You give, and he takes until there's nothing left of you? How sad for you."

"No! I mean...I-I-I don't know Tobi, it's much more complicated than that!" She snapped back at him.

"Hmm, I see," Yatsuko sighed hoping that meant Tobi was going to drop the subject, "I don't know Ya-chan. It seems to be like Deidara doesn't appreciate you at all. Not one bit."

"What are you talking about?" Yatsuko asked, confused by his sudden change in tone.

"You're powerful and cute. So what you made a rash decision when you were younger. We all make mistakes when we're young and stupid." Tobi thrust his finger in her face, wagging it as he continued to nag. "If Deidara-senpai does have feelings for you, then he's a moron for not being more direct with you. That or Senpai knows he can get away with the way he treats you. It's almost like he knows he can treat you however he pleases. It seems that way from where I stand anyway. It makes no difference to him since you'll always come back to him in the end." Her ears began to burn with embarrassment at his statement. Was that how things seemed to others? She turned from Tobi and made her way towards the dust-covered bed.

"It's late... I'm going to bed." Yatsuko said, before pulling the musky smelling sheets over herself. She forced her eyes shut, not wanting to speak to Tobi about any of this anymore.

"You're right Yatsu-chan. Make sure you rest up, we should try and get an early start tomorrow. Ugh, I can't believe this storm got us so behind schedule." Tobi laughed. Yatsuko ignored him, all she could think about was what he had just said to her. Yatsuko hardly knew Tobi, but he seemed to have better insight on her relationship with Deidara then she ever had.

As the storm continued to rage on outside of the abandoned cabin, Yatsuko found herself drifting off into a dreamless slumber. Feeling oddly comforted by the fact Tobi was there with her.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) Hello everyone thank you for your continued support. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I wanted to add some much needed comic relief, but also give you more back story on Yatsuko, Dei and Tetsu. Anyway as always please review and let me know what you think.**_


	18. Mitigation

_**(A/N)This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

"Dei..." Yatsuko muttered as she pressed her fingers against the muscular chest she had been sleeping on. She tried to flicker her eyes open as a set of strong arms enveloped her in warmth. Yatsuko inhaled deeply, expecting to be greeted by the familiar scent or pine needle and clay, the smell of him. Instead, she found herself taking in someone else's essence; redolent, earthy and crisp.

Yatsuko stirred slightly before forcing her eyes open. Her cheeks grew warm when she saw had Tobi dare to join her in the small bed after she had fallen asleep. Her cheeks flushed even more as she realized he was holding her. Yatsuko quickly pushed away, gazing over at him with wide eyes. How could she have allowed herself to be so vulnerable with him only hours before? She had shown him a part of her few had ever seen. Yatsuko let out a silent groan as she pressed her palm to her uncomfortably warm face.

The familiar patter of rain continued to pelt the outside of the cabin, Yatsuko sighed slightly at the realization they would likely have to travel in this storm after all. Yatsuko leaned back, casting her gaze up at the cobweb-covered ceiling. She reached for Tobi to shake him awake but paused for a moment leaving her hand floating above his black-clothed shoulder. Her lips tightened at his sleeping form. Right now it seemed Tobi had some blackmail on her. Moronic Tobi of all people now seemed to have the upper hand. He could easily run back and tell everyone about her irrational fear and humiliating breakdown. Yatsukos brow knit, she could almost hear Hidan mocking her now. She brushed her fingertips against the edge of his mask cautiously as he continued to softly snore.

He seemed to always be wearing a mask. Even while sleeping he was still wearing it. That meant he must've had something to hide behind that gaudy orange mask of his. Whatever it was Yatsuko needed to find out, she couldn't let him expose her weakness to the others. Yatsuko needed some leverage. She paused before pushing it from his face, her expression faltering for a moment. A small groan escaped her lips a the familiar pang of guilt tugged at her chest.

Tobi had helped her without hesitation. He had scooped her up and carried her all the way to the shelter he had found. A shelter that was far more impressive than what she had anticipated. He had listened to her story and seemed to care enough to try and comfort her. Yatsukos hand froze as her fingers tips grazed the edge of his orange mask once more. As much as it pained Yatsuko to admit she felt guilty for what she was about to do. Tobi may have been irritating, but he had also been kind to her. It was shameful to admit, but some might argue he had been kinder than Deidara usually was towards her. She let out a sharp sigh before beginning to push Tobis mask back from his face.

His gloved hand abruptly caught her wrist, a sharp gasp spilled from her lips. Yatsukos' cheeks grew warmer as she wondered if he had been awake that entire time. Especially when she called out for Deidara, and he pulled her into his arms. Yatsuko opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when he effortlessly flipped her onto her back. She groaned slightly as Tobi pressed his full weight into her stomach. He shook his head slightly while tsking at her, making sure to keep her arms pinned down with his knees as he did so.

Yatsukos cheeks burned red hot as she stared up at Tobi. When she tried to move her arms, he only pressed his knee into the crux of her elbows with more force. Yatsukos winced slightly while staring up at Tobis' unreadable face.

"You know that's a pretty rude thing to do." Yatsuko frowned at him, "Especially to your senpai." Tobis playful voice seemed to completely contradict his somewhat forceful actions. He uncrossed his arms from his chest, cocking his head slightly as he stared down at her. "If you wanted to see what was under my mask, you could've just asked me Ya-chan." Yatsuko blinked up at him, too stunned and curious to move. Tobi brought his hand up to his face, before pushing the orange swirled mask from view. Yatsukos heart pounded with anticipation, he seemed so willing to show he did that mean he wore it for no reason?

"Dammit, Tobi..." Yatsuko growled as he revealed the same mask that lay beneath his initial one. "Who does something like that! Why the hell do you wear two!? What's wrong with you!?" Tobi merely laughed as he jumped back from Yatsukos chest. She quickly shot to her feet and lunged for him. "Get back here! Show me for real!" She demanded.

To her dismay, Tobi seemed to be making a mockery of her. He was much faster than anticipated. With each punch she threw he would merely pop up behind her with a jovial laugh and a small nudge. Soon Yatsuko relented, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. She pouted slightly while trying to catch her breath. He let out a small chuckle before brushing some hair from her sweat covered cheek. She glared up at him, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Don't make that face Yatsuko, I won't tell anyone. Didn't I already tell you that yesterday?" Tobi said while clasping her shoulders in his hands softly. Yatsuko glanced up at him again confused by his sudden shift in tone. Was he talking about last night? Did he really care about how it embarrassed her? Yatsuko gave him a small nod before casting her gaze downwards.

"Thank you..." She muttered cautiously.

"Besides I'm pretty sure the others would kill me if they knew we slept together last night."

"What!" Yatsuko shouted before managing to give him a small shove, "That didn't even happen you liar! Don't you dare go around saying stuff that isn't true about me!"

"What do you mean Ya-chan? We did sleep together! You looked so cold last night, even under the blankets you just kept shivering. So I crawled into bed to keep you warm and wound up falling asleep myself. I couldn't help it, you smelled so good like a field of lavender and lemons. Oh and you were so soft and warm against my body," Her cheeks went red with embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Just like a pillow with a cover fresh out of the dryer" Tobi laughed to himself. Yatsuko covered her face with the palm of her hand. "You seemed to like it too. You kept on holding on to me and calling for Deidara-senpai_"

"Ok, ok I get it enough!" She snapped. "Lets just... keep everything that happened between us ok?"

"Maybe if you ask me nicely Ya-chan." Yatsuko swallowed the urge to yell, she knew exactly what he wanted from her. She took a deep breath bringing her gaze to the floor.

"Please keep this a secret between us Tobi..." She glanced up at Tobi who stood with his hands expectantly on his hips "Ugh Tobi-senpai! There happy?"

"Hai!" Tobi said before giving her head a friendly pat. Yatsuko fumed up at him.

"Now that your up, we should get going... We're probably incredibly late already. Who are we supposed to meet up with anyway."

"Hmmmm, I forgot."

"What?"

"What does it matter Ya-chan, we're running very, very late right now. You aren't really setting a great example as your first real mission. Come on hurry up, let's go!" He said hooking his arm around her neck and dragging her from the house excitedly beside him. Yatsuko rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ahhh! Ya-chan look we've finally made it! That's them at the bottom of this hill" Tobi exclaimed while waving down at an unfamiliar man dressed in the signature Akatsuki robes. After what felt like hours of walking she was glad to talk with someone other than Tobi. He had been kind, but most of the time he was incredibly childish and irritating. It hadn't taken long for him to wear on her nerves. Yatsuko couldn't help but grin before bursting into a full on run.

"You're late, foolish girl." A gruff and unfamiliar voice grumbled. Yatsuko jumped slightly as Deidara stepped out from behind a tree and stood beside what seemed to be an abnormally short yet stout man. Both were dressed in Akatsuki robes along with large straw hats that obscured their faces from view. Yatsuko crossed her arms over her chest as she locked eyes with the strangely shaped, ill-mannered man. Apparently, she hadn't met all of the members yet. Though Tobi had said there were only 9 current members and she had definitely met all nine. Was this guy just another associate?

"Who the hell do you think you are, dick head!" Yatsuko snapped, "I don't know who you think you're talking to but_" Yatsuko was cut off as Tobi covered her mouth with his hands.

"Sorry about that Sasori-senpai, we've had a long journey." Yatsuko would've probably fallen over if Tobi hadn't been there to hold her up. That thing was Sasori?

"Dammit, Tobi! How could you be so fucking late Sasori-no-danna and I have already completed the mission, you idiot. Thanks so much for getting us those blueprints. Real big help." Deidara jabbed sarcastically. "Oh, Yatsu? What are you doing here, hmm?" He said offhandedly, Yatsuko crossed her arms over her chest. Why was he acting like he had just noticed her?

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here.'? I'm on a mission dumbass, it's just like you to forget!"

"Well, your first mission was a complete failure." Sasori snapped. Yatsuko clenched her fists, she wanted to punch the head right off his gross little body. "Can't say I'm too surprised."

"Sasori-senpai, we're sorry for being late. We tried to be here on time, but we both got caught in the storm yesterday." Yatsuko cast her gaze downward, it hadn't escaped her notice the Deidara had begun to watch intensely for her reaction. "I thankfully found an abandoned house for us to take shelter in. It was so cold Ya-chan, and I had to sleep together for warmth. No wonder you spend so much time in your bedroom with her. Ya-chan is so warm and cozy, her skin feels like silk and she smells just like flowers_."

"Tch, shut up Tobi!" Deidara snapped while pulling Yatsuko from his grasp. " Who the hell gave you the idea you could call her 'Ya-chan'? Stop being so familiar with her, hmm." He said defensively while pulling her under his arm cooly. "I'm sorry the weather held you up..." Deidara muttered while turning his attention to her. Yatsuko stiffened under his grasp. His eyes said something different. They said 'I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you again.' Yatuskos hearts swelled as gently pushed herself out from under his arm.

"It's fine..." She answered shyly suddenly feeling uncomfortable as the others' gazes locked on the pair.

"Enough, we're wasting time here. We might as well start heading back now," Sasori demanded. Yatsuko glared at him, she had only just arrived moments ago. The least they could do was take a short break. It had been months since Yatsuko had left the compound. She hadn't traveled this much in what felt like forever. Yatsuko was too proud to admit it, but she was seriously out of shape.

"Whaaaat!" Tobi objected "No fair, no fair! Ya-chan, and I just got here! We're tired and hungry, and it's going to be dark again." He whined while rubbing his belly, "I know, I've got it! I have the most fantastic idea."

"I highly doubt that you buffon," Sasori growled, Tobi continued seemingly ignoring Sasoris jab at him.

"Let's stay at a bathhouse tonight! We can do it as a reward for Yatsuko completing her first mission."

"That's absurd," Sasori grumbled.

"I have to say I actually like that idea. I agree Yatsu does deserve a break, hmm." Deidara added as he glanced at Yatsuko from the corner of his eye.

"'Completing her first mission?' She deserves 'a break?' A break from what? She was so late she didn't contribute in any way whatsoever." Deidara and Tobi both seemed to glare over at Sasori, "Fine, but I won't take any blame for being late. I also won't deal with Kakuzu when he chews you out for spending any money on this nonsense."

"Yay!" Tobi exclaimed before grabbing Yatsukos hand. "Come on Ya-chan lets go take a bath!"

"Hey watch it! What did I say about getting so familiar with her! She isn't going to take a bath with you moron! Just leave her alone, hmm."

"You are so defensive when it comes to Ya-chan Deidara-senpai. I thought you said she was just an acquaintance. In fact, I think you told Hidan-senpai that she was just some annoying girl you knew as a child who was completely obsessed with you." Tobi said matter o' factly. Deidaras cheeks flushed red at his accusation. Yatsuko narrowed her eyes at Deidara as she crossed her arms over her chest suddenly very much reveling in the clearly annoyed glare he was casting towards Tobi and herself. Of course, she had a feeling he was saying these things about her behind her back it just hurt to hear confirmation.

"Shut up, no I'm not, and I never said Yatsu was obsessed with me!" He lied, " I just think you're acting in a way that makes us all look bad. You're throwing yourself all over her in plain view. You heard Pein-sama, Yatsu is considered the same rank as you. Stop talking to her as though she were a child, hmm."

"Huh? I'm sorry, but Ya-chan doesn't seem to mind it." Tobi said while throwing his arm over her shoulder. Yatsuko shut her eyes, cringing slightly at his unwanted attention. "Right?"

"I could care less, come on the sooner we get to the baths the better." Yatsuko pushed herself from Tobis grasp. "Hey, Sasori-san... Are you going to walk around town looking like... that?"

"I've had enough of your foolishness girl_."

"Sasori-no-danna," Deidara began "We are going somewhere I don't think they'll let you in like that."

"Yeah, you look super scary right now," Tobi added.

"The three of you are incredibly tiresome."

* * *

"What wrong with this one?" Sasori barked, Yatsuko glanced back at him it was odd to see him looking like a feeble child again. Though she knew better than to underestimate him now. Sasori was someone Yatsuko knew she could never best. All it would take was one flick of the finger and she would be tethered to his will. "My patience for this is wearing thin." He warned.

"Alright, this one should be fine. It looks decent enough." Deidara said as they approached a quaint building. He grabbed Yatsukos hand in his and approached the front desk. "It's also off the beaten path so with any luck we'll be left alone, hmm. "

"Hello, may I help you?" The plump middle-aged woman behind the desk asked.

"Do you have any availability for tonight?"

"Of course, how many rooms would you like? Two rooms with two futons in each room." The woman giggled "Or should one of the rooms have one large futon, I assume you want to share with your wife."

Yatsukos cheeks flushed red, that's what she thought they were? Husband and wife? How would she even make that assumption? It wasnt as though she were wearing a ring. She glanced over at Deidara as he draped his arm over her shoulder lazily seemingly pleased with her assumption. Yatsuko sighed, even if she was uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a room and futon with Deidara it seemed he didn't care.

"What? No miss, they aren't married!" Tobi exclaimed, making sure to pull Yatsuko from his grasp. " Senpai, you can't share a room with Yatsu-chan, what are you thinking?"

"Dammit Tobi," Deidara said while slamming his fist on the counter. The woman narrowed her espresso brown eyes at Deidara before she placed four keys on the counter.

"You friend is right young man. What kind of establishment do you think I run here? No, there will be nothing unseemly in this bathhouse. Young lady this is the key to your room, your young," She cleared her throat "Suitors will simply have to share a room with each other tonight."

"What? Suitors? Miss, no you've got it all wrong they aren't suitors they_" The woman held out her pudgy palm towards Deidara, it seemed she wasn't interested in Yatsukos 'excuses'. Deidara begrudgingly placed the Ryo in her hand before snatching the keys with a huff.

"Great Tobi, thanks to you our room is going to be overcrowded. Meanwhile, Yatsuko will be spread out like a queen in hers."

"Senpai have you forgotten we came here to reward Ya-chan. Don't you think its a good think she can sleep comfortably tongiht? I think she deserves to spread out like a queen every night." Yatsukos cheeks flushed at Tobis comment.

"Yeah whatever, hmm."

"I knew this would be a foolish waste of time."Sasori snapped. "If anyone should get the room to themselves it's me. Being trapped with two fools like you is far from relaxing for me."

"Shut up, all of you." Yatsuko scolded "Bathhouses are supposed to be relaxing. Sasori maybe you should try and take advantage of the services here and finally be able to pull that stick out of your ass for once.

"Insolent girl, you do you think you are?" Sasoris' usually expressionless face seemed to be on the edge of pure rage.

"I'm just a girl whos dying for a drink and a bath." Yatsuko groaned.

"Alright, alright guys let's just drop our things off and get to the baths. We've each had a rough night, hmm."

"There was nothing rough about the night she had. All she did was sit in a house and wait for a storm to pass. Have you forgotten we had to do everything ourselves."

"Ugh whatever come on these are the rooms."

"Oh look how nice they're across the hall from each other." Tobi exclaimed before pulling Yatsuko close to him "Don't worry Yatsuko if I hear you having nightmares again I'll sneak in and comfort you." The thought of Tobi sneaking in and 'comforting her' caused her to tense as a dense knot formed in her stomach.

"Over my dead body, hmm!" Deidara said before pulling him away and shoving him into the room across the hall. Yatsuko glanced up at him, Deidaras annoyance softened for a moment. He cast her a soft smile before entering his room and sliding the door behind himself.

* * *

( _ **A/N: So sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long the next chapter should be up in a few days. I started college again in September and have been having a difficult time finding time to work on these upcoming chapters and perfect them. I**_ ** _appreciate everyone whos sticking with me and this story and will try and be more consistent with my posting again. I hope you all appreciate the levity in these recent chapter since shit will for sure be getting very heavy very soon.)_**


	19. Warmth

**(A/N) This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

* * *

"It figures the baths would be separated by gender, hmm." Deidara sighed as the four of them stood outside the entrance to the bath area. Yatsuko rolled his eyes, why would he ever expect them to be mixed?

"What's wrong Deidara-senpai, you sad you won't get to ogle at Yatsukos soft breasts?"

"Tobi stop talking like that!" Yatsuko snapped before covering her heated face in embarrassment. What was with this guy, why did he always have to say to most humiliating things? They all already knew that was likely the reason for Deidaras annoyance there was no need to exclaim it to the world.

"Yeah shut up Tobi, hmm!" Deidara said before he gave the masked man a stiff punch in the head. "I'll have you know that I can get a look at those any time I want, I don't have to sneak a peak in a bathhouse like you, hmm."

"You cut it out too," Yatsuko said before giving Deidara a firm nudge. Deidara sucked his teeth before crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Wont you get lonely all by yourself? You should just sneak into our side with us. I'll even put a blindfold over Deidara-senpai, and Sasori-senpais eyes so they don't get to sneak a peak at you. I'll watch them like a hawk so you can relax." Yatsukos face went red at the thought of being naked and vulnerable in front of Tobi. That would be the complete opposite of relaxation.

"What about your eyes?" She retorted, before he could answer she held up her hand with a sigh, "It should only going to be a wooden partition or something, we can all still talk to each other if we want. I actually prefer it this way, I don't have to worry about any of you doing something perverted..." She muttered, "I'm going to get changed now."

Yatsuko sighed as she stepped into the womans changing room. She shut her eyes as she heard the men continuing to bicker in the next room.

"Stop being so familiar with Yatsu-chan! She's to polite to let you know how much she hates it when you address her so informally, hmm."

"Wahhh!? Ya-chan doesn't seem to have a problem, the only one who seems to have a problem with our blossoming relationship is you senpai. Are you jealous? Think I might steal her right from under your nose?" Tobi mocked.

"'Blossoming relationship'? Jesus Tobi I swear you say the stupidest things, hmm."

A small smile crept at the corner of her lips as she began to strip her clothes. It was beginning to seem Tobi was far more thoughtful than he initially let on. First, he literally carried her weight without question or hesitation. He went above and beyond by trying to comfort her, it seemed like he was even trying to shed some light on the dingy relationship she shared with Deidara. He was also the one who suggested they take a break, though Yatsuko was sure he said that to benefit himself as well. Also she knew his words held weight, Deidara was jealous of all of the new relationships she had been forming with the members of the Akatsuki.

Tobi wasn't the only one who had shown Yatsuko consistent and blatant kindness. Even when she was still just a prisoner, Itachi had always been respectful and observant. He would cook for her and give her an ear to speak too. He believed in her when he had no real reason too.

The two men were odd, but she was glad to consider them her friends of sorts. Of course, she also had Deidara. Whatever their label actually was, was a complete mystery. Yatsuko did know they were far more than mere 'acquaintances,' or 'neighbors.' Though the relationships she had with all of these men were odd, it was nice knowing she had at least a few people who could be decent towards her.

Yatsuko wrapped a soft baby pink towel around herself before she walked out into the bath area. To her delight, the large open-air bath was completely empty. She dropped her towel at the water's edge before slinking into the water. Yatsuko shut her eyes as she allowed herself to sink deeper into the hot water feeling her tension slowly melt away.

"Hey, Yatsu-chan." Yatsuko quickly jumped up out of the water at the sound of Tobis' voice. She glanced around before spotting him on top of the wooden divider. Yatsukos cheeks flashed red before she threw herself back into the water, trying her best to obscure her body from his seemingly unfaltering view. "What's wrong Yatsu-chan, you look tense. Do you want me to come down there and work out knot for you."

"Of course I'm tense you creep!" Yatsuko shouted before tossing a rock at him. To her relief, the rock knocked him down onto the other side of the divider with a loud bang. Yatsuko sighed as she tried to allow herself to relax once more. Maybe she had given Tobi too much credit before...

"What are you doing fully clothed laying on the floor like that? You better not tell me that you were peeping on Yatsuko, hmm!"

"Of course he was." Yatsuko heard Sasoris calm voice chime in. She slunk down into the water once more, blowing a slow bubble into the water with her lips.

"Get back here I'll blow your god damn eyes out!, hmm" It was ironic that Deidara was scolding Tobi for peeping as though he wouldn't have done the same thing or more to her.

"Deidara-senpai, what's wrong with your body? You have that weird scar on your chest. Ewh! That's so nasty!" Tobi shouted. Yatsuko glanced over at the divider, that was the same reaction she had the first time she saw it. Now it just seemed a part of him. She didn't even cringe anymore if her fingers ever grazed across it. Yatsuko shut her eyes, Deidara still hadn't told her how he had gotten it. He hadn't told her a lot of what he promised he would.

"There's nothing wrong with it you twerp. Besides like you're one to talk, " Deidara snarled "You suggest a bathhouse, but won't even take off your clothes to bathe? Your body must be absolutely disgusting.

"Wah! That's so hurtful! Why would you say that?" Tobi cried. Yatusko sighed wishing they would all just shut up and let her bathe in peace.

"Hurtful? You're the one who tried to insult me first remember, hmm?"

"Sasori-senpai, why don't you go in the water," Tobi asked before Yatsuko heard a big splash.

"We could ask you the same thing Tobi." Sasori said sternly "Shut up and watch the water."

"I'm not going to just watch I'm going to get in!" Tobi exclaimed. Yatsuko quirked a brow, curious to whether or not he would undress before getting in and slightly jealous at the possibility of Sasori and Deidara seeing him without the mask.

"Tobi your such a weirdo, who the hell takes a bath fully clothed, hmm!" Deidara shouted following a loud splash.

"I'm shy, unlike Yatsu-chan. She completely exposed herself to me before." Tobi said. Yatsuko almost wanted to drown herself in the bath water. Next time she saw Tobi she'd have to kill him. "I saw everything even her naughty bits!"

"It's bad enough that you peeped now you have to embarrass her? Stop thinking about her body like that you pervert, hmm." Deidara groaned.

"Your face is getting pink senpai! It's not fair you shouldn't be the only one who gets to think about Yatsu-chans body! Her breast looked so soft, are they soft senpai?" Tobi exclaimed. Yatsuko sunk herself further into the bath trying her best not to scream and run.

"I'm not, I mean I don't! Stop thinking about her breast…. Ugh, just leave Yatsuko alone, hmm."

Yatsuko narrowed her eyes and glared at the glossy wooden divider. It was another instance when Deidaras thoughts actions and feelings all seemed inconsistent with each other. If Deidara never thought about her intimately then why did he try and share a room with her? Why had he made a point to mark her before she left on her mission?

"I don't believe you!" Tobi snapped followed by a serious of loud grunts and splashes.

"I said watch it with the water, you'll warp my wood." Sasori snarled. With that last and truly bizarre statement, Yatsuko rose to her feet and left the bath, pulling the towel up around herself once more. She sighed as she walked slowly back towards the changing room. Yatsuko gathered her clothes embarrassed she had forgotten a fresh outfit.

"Fuck..." She mumbled to herself. Yatsuko slid the door open and rushed into the hall hoping she could make it back to her room without being seen. Within moments she knocked into something hard before falling to the floor with a loud thud. Yatsuko groaned slightly as she felt the chilled nights air brush against her exposed flesh. Yatsuko blushed as she realized it was Sasori who had knocked her over. "Owww... Sa-Sasori?" She muttered shyly. Why was he just laying there on top of her? Yatsuko locked her eyes with his for a moment. Cold, unfeeling gray-brown orbs stared back at her. "Please get of..." She muttered while breaking her gaze suddenly becoming very aware of his cold hard hand on her bare breast. "Stop staring like that! It's embarrassing and take your hand off my chest." It seemed her was unable to move for some reason.

"See Deidara-senpai I told you Yatsu-chan isn't shy!" Tobi chimed as he walked out of the dressing room. "Boy, you must really like being naked."

"That's not it! This isn't what it looks like! Can you all please stop staring at me!" Yatsuko cried. "Sasori get the hell off of me now!

She shook her head before firmly shoving Sasori off of herself. Yatsuko grabbed the soft pink towel that lay beside her and quickly threw it around herself. She glared over at the redhead who sat beside her. He still seemed to be in some sort of shock, Yatsuko growled as she smacked him across the face.

"Ow!" Yatsuko shouted, "Urghhh! What the hells wrong with your face!" she snapped, the slap seemed to snap him out of whatever trance her had been under before. He grasped her wrist firmly and locked his cold unfeeling orbs with hers.

"Don't do such pointless things, you'll only wind up hurting yourself. My body doesn't feel any pain, you silly little girl!" Sasori snapped, Yatsuko pursed her lips as she gave Sasori a quick look over. He was mostly covered by a robe, but she noticed something strange about his fingers, they almost looked like the joints of a puppet. She quickly pulled her wrist away before shooting to her feet before turning to walk away. Whatever she had just discovered it was to much for her to process right now.

"Wait Yatsuko_" Deidara started as he reached out for her. Yatsuko froze and smacked his hand away.

"You guys have made it absolutely impossible for me to relax for one second! I'm going to my room now I would appreciate it if you all just left me alone until it's time to leave tomorrow." Yatsuko walked away ignoring any arguments they had for her to stay. She didn't even bother to turn the light on she merely locked the door behind her. Yatsuko dropped her towel to the floor and pulled on a fresh pair of panties before collapsing into her clean white futon.

* * *

"Yatsu..." Yatsuko rolled over trying to ignore the hushed voice calling her name. "Wake up, hmm." Yatsuko laying with her eyes shut, maybe if she continued to 'sleep' he would get the idea and leave her alone. She squirmed slightly as Deidara slid under the covers with her. "Are you mad?" He asked, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Yes." She answered, "Now leave me alone I'm trying to sleep." Yatsuko froze as Deidara hooked his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"It's not my fault Tobi peeped on you, or the Sasori-no-danna fell on you so weirdly... "

"Yeah so? What the difference between the way you act when we're alone and the way they act towards me in general. Wait, never mind Tobi isn't afraid to voice his attraction towards me. Even if it is just the attention of an immature brat at least he's clear where he stands with me."

"What?" Deidara asked Yatsuko tensed up in irritation.

"Why are you here?" She snapped, there was a long paused. Yatsuko began to push Deidara away from her. He gripped her not wanting to let go.

"I wanted to see you, hmm." He whispered next to her ear.

"Why..." Yatsuko managed to choke out.

"Why do you think!" Deidara snapped, it was clear her questions were making him uncomfortable. Yatsuko brushed his hand from her waist before sitting up and glaring down at him.

"I think you only want to be with me when it's convenient for you. When you're feeling lonely or confused. The only time you ever seek me out is when I benefit you in some way." Yatsuko snapped not even caring her breast was fully exposed to him.

" Hmph, I feel like you can say that about everyone don't you think Yatsu?" Deidara grunted before leaning up on his elbow, his clear blue orbs fixated on her wounded expression. " Whether you choose to believe me or not is your own problem," Deidara brushed his fingers along Yatsukos before taking her hand into his own. "I came to make sure you were ok." A small cry became caught in her throat. Deidara pulled her down into his arms, "It still scares you doesn't it? It did when you stumbled into that cave with Sasori-no-danna and myself." Yatsuko managed to nod against his chest as he ran his fingers through her soft tresses. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I hope you know I mean it when I said I would never abandon you again." Her heart skipped a beat, he was being so open with her. This was a side of him she rarely got to see. Yatsuko both hated and loved him for it.

"It's silly ... but yes I was scared. It doesn't matter though I can't rely on you always being there to save me. I'm strong, I need to rely on myself."

"You don't need to_."

"I want to." Yatsuko said before letting out a sharp sigh, "Anyway I appreciate you checking in on me, but we should get to bed." She gently pushed away from him, Deidara smirked slightly as his eyes fell on her exposed chest. Yatsuko blushed as she brought her hands up to cover herself, suddenly feeling very self-conscience. He caught her wrist and forced her hands to her sides. Yatsuko looked down at him feeling more vulnerable by the second.

"Fine, I get it you don't want me to protect you anymore, but do you still want me to do this?" Deidara asked as he pinned Yatsukos back against the futon. He shifted himself on top of her hips, gazing down at her for a moment.

"What are_" Yatsuko was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers. She shut her eyes, quickly submitting to this kiss as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip wanting to deepen it. Deidara parted his mouth with a smirk as he moved his smooth muscle against hers roughly. Yatsuko moaned into his mouth as he shifted his hand up her body, stopping at her breast.

"I _was_ jealous before." Deidara said before as he pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, "When Tobi saw you naked when Sasori had you pinned beneath him. I couldn't stop thinking about it and how much I hated seeing it when other men look at you or touch you." Deidara had begun kneading her breast in his hand, the tongue in the center of his palm sucking and nipping at her aroused bud. Yatsuko whimpered softly, not wanting to make to much noise. She felt the warmth growing in her loins as Deidara trailed his hand down her body

"Dei..." She moaned as he slipped his hand into her panties. "It embarrassing to be the only one... acting like this." Deidara didn't seem to care, he brought his lips to her neck. Yatsuko gasped as he began to lightly suck and nip at the delicate flesh along her neck.

"It wasn't long until I realized how stupid I was being." Deidara purred against her collarbone as he slipped a finger along her entrance. Yatsuko whimpered silently as he pressed a slender finger into her. She writhed her hips against the friction of his finger, the tongue in his hand lapping at her clit. "I know you want me your wetness tells me as much, hmm." Deidara released her wrist before leaning his head down taking a taut breast into his mouth. Yatsuko moaned his name softly. He smirked before glanced up at her from beside her breast "Say it." Yatsukos cheeks flushed red,

"Y-yes!" She stuttered, "P-put another one in..." Yatsuko requested shyly.

"Hmmmm? I think you can do a better job asking than that Yatsuko." Deidara withdrew his finger entirely, bringing his hand down further. His tongued palm lapped and sucked at her nether lips.

"Ah! Deidara-senpai I want more of you..." Yatsukos face felt like it was burning. He pressed his mouth to hers before pressing two fingers into her heat. Yatsuko moaned into his mouth as she writhed her hips against his hand.

"You're so tight." Deidara groaned into her mouth, "Do you like when I do that?" He asked while slipping out of his pants. He pressed his hardened member against the inside of her thighs, Deidara withdrew his hand. "Tell me you want me inside of you, hmm" He licked her slickness off his fingers, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Dei, please I want_" Yatsuko was cut off as the door slammed open. She quickly pushed Deidara off of herself before pulling the covers up over her chest.

"Tobi..." Deidara growled, pulling his pant back on. "You better have a damn good reason for disturbing us, hmm!" He snarled.

"Oh no, this isn't the bathroom then whoops, come on Deidara-senpai you aren't supposed to be in here either remember."

"Get the hell off of me."

"No... He's right." Despite the warmth that had yet to subside in her lower abdomen she knew this wasn't the right time to continue this. If she gave herself to him entirely then he'd never treat her with the respect she deserved. "I'm tired, we have to leave early tomorrow... Thank you for checking in on me, I'll see you both tomorrow morning. Goodnight." Yatsuko knew Deidara was seething with rage as Tobi pulled him out of the room. Yatsuko covered her eyes with a sigh, she had never felt this way before.

How could she still want him so badly even after everything he had put her through. He still was unable to be firm and direct about his feelings for her. Yatsuko shut her eyes once more before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Meat

_**(A/N)This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership over any of his characters or the world of Naruto. This story is my own invention and is for entertainment only. This is rated M for a few reasons: language, violence, themes of abuse, sex and more. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since her first (and failed) mission. Pein was surprisingly not that angry, Yatsuko supposed that was due to the fact that Deidara and Sasori had successfully completed the mission anyway. She couldn't help but wonder if Pein had sent her on that mission expecting her and Tobi to fail. As soon as they had gotten back from the hot springs, it felt as though Deidara left on mission after mission and hadn't been home since. Yatsuko found herself feeling more alone and confused then ever. To have shared such an intimate moment with him then not even be able to receive and clarification in regards to it was beyond infuriating.

It seemed that once again Yatsuko found herself alone inside the large compound. Everything seemed so quiet…empty. It stirred a deep discomfort inside her one that she couldn't particularly find a reason for. A sharp sigh fell from her lips as left the solitude of her plain bedroom. Being alone didn't have to be a bad thing; maybe she could work on her cooking. Yatsuko still hadn't repaid Itachi for that meal all those months ago. She wondered if her even remembered. To her, it was an ultimate act of kindness. Yatsuko doubted Itachi would remember something so miniscule, why would he?

Yatsukos mouth began to water at the almost different scent of searing meat. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten meat. Without even thinking Yatsuko began to walk briskly towards the kitchen.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Hidan said casually. He was standing shirtless near the oven. Yatsukos cheeks flushed, as she quickly turned to walk away. Pein had told her she won her freedom that day she fought against Hidan, so no longer needed to tolerate his boorish attitude. "What you're not even going to say hello?"

"Hello..." She muttered while still making her way to the door, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You sure love asking stupid questions, don't you? We're in the kitchen, I'm sure you smell the food I'm cooking. That's why you came running in here right?" Hidan said while taking a few steps towards her.

"You're the idiot cooking without any clothes on…." She muttered, Hidan just smirked at her discomfort. "What is it?" Yatsuko asked while peaking over his shoulder.

"Again with the stupid questions." He laughed, Yatsuko crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes at his snarky response. "Meat." He said flatly, Yatsukos hands dropped to her sides as her mouth watered even more. "Yeah, I got some pork ribs and a fat juicy steak. Figured I'd treat myself. I'm sick of eating like a damn rabbit. A real man needs meat to survive, anything else just isn't enough." Hidan bragged Yatsukos stomach grumbled loudly at the prospect of even having one bite. "What, you want some onna?"

"No." She lied, Hidan laughed as he clapped his hand against her back.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a really bad liar." He teased as he led her over to the stove. "I don't mind sharing a bit with you, but what are you going to give me in return?" Yatsuko slipped out of his grasp, of course, Hidan would want something in return.

"I don't know I don't have anything to give you," Yatsuko said, glancinf at him cautiously.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Hidan eyed her, "You could give me your body."

"Pffttt! You must be joking, my body for a piece of meat what kind of a bullshit trade-off is that?" Yatsuko laughed. "Forget it, I'll come back later and make myself some rice and beans or something. Enjoy your food_" Before she could walk away.

"Alright, alright you're right. My meats top notch, but I can see why you'd be hesitant to trade your body for something like that." Hidan Glanced at the ground for a moment "I'll tell you what, you can just 'owe me one' and I'll let you have as much meat as you want."

"You mean like a favor?" Yatsuko grumbled as she eyes him suspiciously. "I don't know Hidan... I have a feeling I won't like what you ask of me."

Hidan locked eyes with her as he slowly opened the oven and pulled out two perfectly seared steaks. Yatsukos mouth waters as she gazed longingly at the sizzling hunk of meat Hidan placed down on the stove top. The young brunette walked closer towards him, surely whatever he'd ask of her couldn't be that bad. Besides she had defeated Hidan once before, he wouldn't be able to force her to do something she would want to do.

"Ok, but it better not be anything freaky or else I'll put you through the fucking wall."

"Yeah, yeah don't be such a little bitch about it!" Hidan said while waving his arm dismissively. Yatsuko crossed her arms with a huff before she walked towards the table which sat in the middle of the room. She sighed as she watched Hidan, her cheeks growing warm at the sight of him. Why did he have to walk around shirtless like that? It wasn't right. Yatsuko cursed herself for staring at him but just couldn't seem to stop. Either Hidan didn't notice or was pretending not to, either way, Yatsuko was fine as long as he didn't say or do anything about it. "Alright, it's ready," Hidan growled as he brought the skillet over towards the table. Yatsuko could hardly keep herself from eating it before he had even had a chance to cut it. She watched impatiently as Hidan cut into it expose a cool pink interior.

"That smells amazing..." Yatsuko groaned as Hidan slowly began to plate the slices of steak. "I've never seen a steak so huge before." Hidan cast her a suggestive look. "Shut up you know I was talking about the steak and not... Pfft!"

"You get worked up easily," Hidan said before pushing a plate in front of her. "Shut up and eat."

Yatsuko nodded and hastily brought a piece to her mouth. Yatsuko felt as though she had died and gone to heaven. Itachis season rice and beans were all fine and good, but this, this was immaculate. Yatsuko continued to stuff her face with the tender succulent morsels of steak until there was nothing left.

"That's just the beginning," Hidan said while reaching out and brushing some juice from the steak to her lips with his thumb. Yatsukos face flushed as she realised she was sitting there with his thumb in her mouth.

"What! Ya-chan what are you doing here with Hidan-senpai?"

"Can't you see we're busy you dumb fuck." Hidan hissed.

"Ooooo! I see thats why it smells so go in here, can I have some steak senpai?"

"I'm out."

Just as Hidan replied to oven timer let out an extended buzz. Tobis gaze fell on Hidan once more. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmm, all out then what's in the oven." Tobi shouted as he pointed his finger in Hidans face "I can't believe you'd lie to me like that senpai! Why would you only share your meat with Yatsu-chan," Both Yatsuko and Hidans' cheeks went slightly red? She clenched her fists, he definitely knew what he was saying "I want you to share your meat with me too." Yatsuko buried her face in her hand, once again question what the hell was wrong with Tobi. "Let me taste your meat senpai!" Tobi exclaimed, Yatsuko hid her bright red face in her hands before resting her face on the table.

"Fuck you're annoying..." Hidan grumbled as he walked over to the oven. Tobi slid a rusted metal folding chair up beside Yatsuko. The pair watched as Hidan pulled a crispy rack of BBQ ribs out from the oven. "Listen you greedy little fuck," Hidan shouted at Tobi "You're only getting one."

"What just one? How is that fair, how many are you giving Ya-chan."

"That's none of your damn business."

"Wahhh! Hidan senpai stop being so mean. I just want some of your tasty meat senpai!"

"Tobi!" Yatsuko chided, there was no way he didn't know how that could be taken.

"Enough! You get one or nothing." Hidan snapped as he shoved a rib into Tobis face. Tobi snatched it up. Yatsuko and Hidan both watched him, waiting for him to lift his mask. Hidan placed some ribs on Yatsukos and his plate as Tobi seemed to be inhaling the aroma from the roasted rib.

"Doesn't that smell delicious Ya-chan." Yatsuko nodded before she could speak Tobi shoved a piece of meat he had ripped off his ribs into her mouth. Yatsuko blushed as she slapped his hand away. Hidan glared over at them as he devoured his crispy pork ribs slathered in a tangy sauce.

"Hey dumbass I thought you wanted to try some!"

"I do, but Ya-chan is a lady and ladies always should eat first." Tobi scooted his chair uncomfortably close to hers. Hidan scowled as he began to tear into the mountain of ribs before him. He thrust a small plate of six ribs towards Yatsuko, before she even had a chance to thank him Tobi picked a rib up from the plate and held it to her lips.

"Here Ya-chan you shouldn't have to get your fingers greasy."

"Put that down you fucking moron, she isn't a child." Hidan shouted, slamming his hand down on the table. "Besides I think Deidara would through a bitch fit it he knew how you were acting towards his woman. 'Ya-chan' what a moronic thing to call her, sounds like a childs name" Yatsuko shifted uncomfortably, Hidan wasn't wrong about the nickname of the negative reaction Deidara would have if he walked in right now.

"I never said she was also last time I checked Ya-chan and Deidara-senpai are only acquaintances, isn't that right?" Yatsuko remained silent, she wasn't entirely pleased with the way either of these men were treating her or talking about her relationship with Deidara. Yatsuko glanced over at Hidan who seemed unreasonably annoyed. "So that means he can't get mad."

"Do whatever the fuck you want, see if I care." Hidan spat as he violently tossed his plate of bones into the trash before storming from the room.

"Well that was rude of him." Tobi said "What's wrong Ya-chan?" Tobi asked Yatsuko pretended not to hear him as she began to clean up the leftover bones and scraps of meat. "Are you mad?"

"Nope," Yatsuko said flatly before turning on the sink. Of course she was mad, who wouldn't be. She wanted to say she was sick of being treated like some piece of meat, that she wanted them all to stop doing and saying such embarrassing things to her. She knew that Tobi knew better, he knew that feeding her would not only humiliate her but also enrage Hidan. What was a mystery was why Tobi insisted on constantly doing these things.

"You got quiet when he brought up Deidara," Tobi noted in his uncharacteristically smooth tone. Yatsuko dropped a plate into the sink, causing it to break into small pieces. "It's not like you to be so clumsy Yatsuko." A shiver ran down her spine when he used her proper name.

"It's fine I have it," Yatsuko stated with firm insistence as she heard his footsteps approaching her she felt her hands tremble slightly.

"Right, 'fine'," Tobi said mockingly as he approached her. Yatsuko kept her eyes firmly planted in the sink as she began to pick up pieces of porcelain. "Hey Yatsuko," She dropped her head not wanting to deal with serious Tobi right now. "Why do you keep submitting?"

"What?" She faltered, she had expected him to pester her about Deidara the same way he had every time he began acting all serious like this.

"Submitting, to me to Sasori, to Hidan, to Deidara." Tobi remarked, "Even now, you're submitting by cleaning the mess Hidan, and I made, why? You let us all speak to you however we please, you did nothing when Hidan placed his fingers in your mouth or when I started feeding you scraps like you were some sort of animal." Tobi pressed himself behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist strongly. "You don't even fight back when I hold you like this."

"Why are you like this," Yatsuko asked with a sad grimace, "Why do you tease and mock me one second then come and act like... like this the next? What do you want from me? Do you want me to say Deidara is an awful person?! That I don't want him? If I said that I'd be lying, I know it isn't ideal, but he's the best thing I have. We have history. Why can't you see that? What the hell could you... what could any of you understand about that."

"You are no longer a prisoner, you don't have to submit to him or anyone else. If you want us to stop, you merely have to stop us. If you don't want me to hold you like this then just tell me and I wont." Tobi said in a soothing tone as he pulled her closer to him. Part of Yatsuko wanted to shove him off of her, but another part enjoyed this. It felt different, gentle... safe.

"Let go of me." She said with little conviction, resting her hand on top of Tobis. She squeezed gently. "Please."

" When you say it like that I almost don't believe you. Have little more confidence and maybe I'll care." He mocked.

Yatsuko stood frozen in Tobis embrace. Was this wrong? Why did she feel so secure? As much as she hated to admit it, Tobi was right. She didn't fight back because part of her wanted this affection. It made her wonder if it even mattered who it came from.

"What the hells wrong with me?" She asked with a laugh while leaning back into him, "What the fuck am I doing..."

"Nothing and that's the problem."

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted from the door frame, "God damn you, why can't you just leave Yatsuko alone!"

"Whaaaa?" Tobi whined mockingly as he backed away from Yatsuko. She watched him as he flipped on his silly and annoying persona in an instant. "No fair Senpai! How can you leave for weeks at a time and not expect Yatsuko to speak to anyone? You sure are a selfish lover Deidara-senpai."

"What did you say to me?" Deidara growled before hooking Tobi in a choke hold. Yatsuko watched, unamused by Tobi's acting. Deidara must not have ever seen this flip side to Tobi, only this babbling moron. "Yatsukos not my lover dammit, hmm!"

"Then why do you care who I talk to or what I do with them!" She snapped, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, "If I really mean so little to you, then why the fuck do you care who I choose to associate myself with and what I choose to do with them?" Rage flashed across Deidaras expression. It had been some time since he had gotten this angry with her. "It's like Itachi said, I no longer have anything that tethers me to you. I'm not a prisoner now, I can do as I please... Well mostly."

"Ohooo! Deidara-senpai it looks like you've made her upset."

"Shut up Tobi," Yatsuko barked at him, "You're just as bad as him if not worse." She turned on her heel and began to walk away half hoping one of them would pursue her so she could punch them in the face. "Both of you just leave me the fuck alone!"

Tobi, Deidara Hidan... The way the three of them spoke to her made her feel almost inhuman. It was almost as though they viewed her as some sort of possession. Yatsuko couldn't help but wonder if she was just viewed as some sort of conquest amongst the men. She stifled a sob as she opened the door to her room. Yatsuko slammed the door behind her, not even bothering to turn the lights on. As she crawled into bed, there was a small knock on the door.

"Go away!" She shouted. The knock persisted; Yatsuko covered her face with her pillow not wanting to go acknowledge whoever was there.

"Yatsu... It's me, hmm."

"Deidara... You're the absolute last person I want to see right now." Yatsuko mumbled into her pillow. Deidara didn't seem to care since the door swung open only moments later.

"You sure are being moody. I thought we still had another week until_"

"Shut up! What makes you think you have the right to come in here like that? How did you get my door open anyway I locked it."

"What?"

"My room, why do you think you can just walk into my room, and I won't do anything about it! I could kill you if I wanted too."

"Yeah, but you won't, hmm," Deidara stated calmly. "Stop yelling so much... What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"You're such an idiot!" Yatsuko screamed while throwing her pillows towards him blindly in the dark.

"What did I do now, hmm!?"

"I don't see or hear for you from weeks after... the bathhouse then when I do see you- you act as though I owe you all of my affection. Yet you don't have to give me any at least not in public. I'm sick of feeling like you're ashamed of me then going back and trying to fuck me in private like some dirty secret. I don't want to be some sort of shameful secret. I'm a woman... I want to be loved the way a woman deserves." Deidara merely laughed slightly before sitting at the foot of her bed.

"It's always been like this between us, hasn't it? Even when we were kids, I never let anyone else get close to you, but would always fervently deny any interest in you myself." Deidara said with a sense of guilt. "I guess I just see how brightly you shine, how brightly you've always shown. Everyone wanted to bask in the warmth of your glow, hmm." Deidara rose to his feet before taking a few steps closer to Yatsuko, "I was a selfish boy, and I wanted it all for myself, and I had it for a while." He brushed his fingers across her warmed cheek. "I still want it all for myself, nothing has changed except you let others into your light now too and it makes me sick to watch. I hate myself for driving you to share what once was all mine, hmm." Deidara stated firmly before pressing his lips against hers. Yatsuko turned her head after a moment.

His words were nice, but it wasn't enough. They both knew that. She rose her hands to her pounding heart as Deidara exited her room silently. She had given herself to him freely and without reservation before, and it ended badly for her. Yatsuko wanted to trust him fully once again but just couldn't bring herself to do it. Things were different now, he was no longer 'god' of the world she had built in her head. He was just a man, a man with a lot of flaws. A man who had saved her life... A man who betrayed her. Yatsuko turned over in her bed once more wishing she could just shut off her brain. So she could rest.

* * *

( _ **A/N) So we've made it to chapter 20! Thank you for sticking with Yatsuko and I through this wild ride. Sorry for the delay in posting we're nearing the end of this little journey I plan to have things**_ wrap _ **up around chapter 30 or so. As always love to hear from you all in either reviews or messages. I think the next character in the Naruto fandom I'll be making a fanfiction for will be**_ Hidan, _ **but would love to hear opinions from all of you.**_


End file.
